


One Piece Writings from Tumblr

by Ro_Rozene



Series: Pirates, Marines, Revolutionaries, and More Pirates! [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Headcanon, Multi, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scenarios, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 49,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Rozene/pseuds/Ro_Rozene
Summary: 2020 Writings from my op tumblr blog [dreamingrouge] that I am backing up here!Part 2 of this One Piece Writings [2021] is up!
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Aokiji | Kuzan/Reader, Benn Beckman/Reader, Boa Hancock/Reader, Brook (One Piece)/Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader, Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Nami (One Piece)/Reader, Nefertari Vivi/Reader, Nico Robin/Reader, Perona (One Piece)/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Rob Lucci/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, Shachi (One Piece)/Reader, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate/Reader, Smoker (One Piece)/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Series: Pirates, Marines, Revolutionaries, and More Pirates! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086350
Comments: 21
Kudos: 518





	1. Before You Read:

Hello, I recently came back to the One Piece fandom in full and have decided to upload all my writings from my One Piece blog here!

* * *

As the summary says this is writing tumblr works I have completed for One Piece in the year 2020.

* * *

**Most of these will be a combination of Safe for work stuff and Not safe for work stuff! I do put warnings and urge that only 18+ read (but of course I am only a human that can't stop others lmao)**

  * I am posting the date the writing was originally published on Tumblr in the notes along with the link to it.



  * I always give warnings about the genre and stuff before the actual work.



  * The title and whether it is a headcanon, scenario, or one-shot will be in the title/notes along with the gender of the reader (Female/Male)



  * If it just says Reader that means it is Gender-Neutral or Non-Binary!



Anyway I hope anyone here who decides to read through my stuff likes them, and if you do, comments are always appreciated! (I love hearing what people love or hate to love, it adds years to my writing existence).

Have fun reading!


	2. Reacting to their Pregnant significant other [Crocodile, Doflamingo, Shanks]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hello im a silent reader of yours on quotev and wanted to say I enjoy ur op stuff so much. I would comment more but I'm shy 😭You are one of my favorite writers💗 since requests are open your clifferhanger with shanks has me wondering how he'd react to his so being pregnant in a normal situation ? Mhm can you make it hc and add doflamingo and you can pick one more. thanks in advance 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on June 14, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/620965931406983168/hello-im-a-silent-reader-of-yours-on-quotev-and)
> 
> Summary: Crocodile, Doflamingo, Shanks reacting to their significant other being pregnant
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, Pregnancy, smidge of angst
> 
> Words: 538

Oh my god. I said I wouldn’t write for a while but this was too sweet that I had to! Thank you so much for the kind message! I hope you enjoy these! Since the theme is older men I went with Crocoboy for the last character!

* * *

**Crocodile** -

  * Oh man with him he would probably not appreciate his significant other getting pregnant unless it was planned out



  * He’s a very strategical man so he may find it an inconvenience for him if she does end up pregnant when not planned



  * However, if he can find it in his heart which is way deep deep deep down he will be content with the situation, especially if he adores his significant other



  * He does nothing for the best for her and he will provide for his child



  * Crocoboy may be a cold man but he will do what he needs to for this situation



  * With that said if he is distance from his significant other or the unplanned pregnancy he is willing to sacrifice his significant other for his own benefit



  * For him it can go either way to be honest



  * It also depends on if this is prior to the 2 year skip or after



  * If it was planned you can bet he will have nothing but the best for her and the unborn



**Donquixote Doflamingo** -

  * Oh god, if his significant other gets pregnant he will be smiles for days



  * It’s a day he never thought he would get and he treats it as one of his biggest blessings



  * Definitely makes things tighter on Dressrosa



  * Top notch security, no screw-ups, and only the best of the best to attend to his lovely pregnant partner



  * He will hover over her though for sure



  * He doesn’t want her out of his line of sight at all and if she is, he has one of his elite officers following her around or two of the army officers



  * He is beyond cautious and it will get annoying but he says it is for the best



  * The family honestly finds it cute so when his partner gets mad they will comfort her and bring up how much Doflamingo loves her



  * In this situation, if his partner is pregnant he gets very over-protective



  * If the wrong person touches her or looks at her wrong they might as well be dead



  * You don’t mess with future papa Doffy



**Shanks** -

  * This will always be amazing news to him



  * It doesn’t matter where he is, how he is feeling, the second he finds out his partner is pregnant he will be smiles for weeks to come



  * He will do everything to secure a happy environment for her and the baby so that means a home in one of his territories



  * However, he is a pirate so he will bring up how he can’t stay in one place too long and how dangerous it is for a mother and a child to be out at sea



  * Will visit all the time though- He won’t leave her side for months so he will order his crew to travel as he helps her get used to the pregnant life



  * ~~When the baby comes that is when he’ll go buy some milk or something and dip~~



  * When the baby comes he will distance himself a little bit but only because he is a Yonko. He never wants anything to happen to his family because of his pirate status



  * He’ll always keep tabs on them and write to them constantly




	3. Soulful Thinking [Brook x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly angsty scenario. Brook is feeling sad remembering the past and Reader comforts him.
> 
> Brook needs love. That is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on June 16, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/621103338813079553/soulful-thinking)   
>    
> Brook x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, angst, can be taken as platonic or romantic
> 
> Words: 682

The simple goal was to just get a glass of water but that went out the window when you hear a hum. It is melodic, quiet, but… rather sad. The song being Bink’s Sake. From that alone, you can tell he is stuck in the past.

Ignoring your thirst you leave the kitchen and follow the humming until it is loud. He’s on the Quarter Deck watching the waves the Thousand Sunny leaves behind. At first, he doesn’t notice you until you place your hand on his arm. He stops his humming immediately and turns to look at you, you staring back used to just peering into the black holes that would be his eyes.

“(Name)… Ah, did I wake you?” He questions seeming to be coming out of the trance he was in.

You shake your head and lean against the railing to stare at the ocean. He does the same and you ask, “I was getting water. Are you okay, Brook?”

You glance at him and see that he is shaking slightly. It looks like he’s trying to come up with one of his skeleton jokes but can’t. It’s the first sign that he is obviously not okay. You go to speak up but he beats you to it, forcing himself to sound a bit happy.

“I am fine. Just one of those nights when my heart feels heavy… Oh, wait! I’m a skeleton, I don’t have a heart! Yohohoho!” Brook forces the laugh.

It is so unlike him that it hurts you. You grab his skeleton hands and he freezes. This time a sad laugh escapes him as he asks, “That didn’t fool you did it, (Name)-san?”

Your thumb rubs soothing circles into the palm of his bone and it seems to ease him into opening up. He sniffles and admits everything going on in his mind. “Apologies. I had years to mourn over my crew, my past, Laboon. I’m just having one of those nights having troubling sleeping and the past crept up on me. I truly am grateful for the life I have now, you guys my current family, but I can’t help but wonder if I should’ve died with my crew. Don’t get me wrong, I am so grateful but I feel odd having these nostalgic feelings right now,” Brook says.

You nod your head and allow him a moment for breathing. When he seems to calm down you give him a few comforting words.

“Brook, it wasn’t fated for you to die with your original crew. It was destiny that you ate that fruit so you can meet us, so you can find out that Laboon is still waiting on your promise. You are allowed to mourn, you lost people close to you and you thought you should’ve been with them but don’t let it consume you. You were meant to be with us,” You say softly as you turn and hug the man.

Brook takes in your words and whispers, “(Name)-san…”

He hugs you tightly back and you can hear him trying to contain the sobs wanting to come out. You don’t dare let go until he lets all of his crying come out. When he is just reduced to sniffling you pull away and smile at him.

“Brook, if you ever need to cry and mourn your past life, feel free to come and get me. You shouldn’t have to grieve alone. I’ll be here for you and grieve with you. Now I think that’s enough of this soulful thinking, Soul King,” You say trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

It works. He lets out a true laugh.

“Thank you (Name)-san. I appreciate you and this crew very much,” He states. His sad thoughts turned into ones of hope thanks to your kind words. He feels better about his existence and knows that things are meant to be despite the anger and sadness he feels for the past and how he died. This crew really is something to him and he is going to make the most of making memories with you all.


	4. Comfort on the Bad Days [Ace, Law, Marco, Shanks]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort Headcanons. Noticing their partner is having one of their bad days, these are how the males ( Ace, Law, Marco, Shanks) would try and cheer them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on June 19, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/621372465749311488/comfort-on-the-bad-days)
> 
> I’m having an off day so have this mess :’)
> 
> *Depression is a serious issue and is not fun or cute at all (I honestly don’t know why people would think it is) so know that I am not romanticizing it. These are simply self-indulgent comfort headcanons. With that in mind though, if your depression is serious please seek help and treatment from a professional. You are loved, you matter, and you are enough.
> 
> **Ace, Law, Marco, Shanks, x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-Binary)**
> 
> Warnings: Slight angst and fluff, Mental Illness (Depression)
> 
> Words: 1112

**Portgas D. Ace** -

  * Ace is someone who is generally seen to be happy but those who know him and his past are aware that he has suffered depression as well. He knows the signs and symptoms and he hates when others get down in case they are having a bad day. So, when he sees that his partner is having an off day with their depression, he does everything he can do make sure they know they are loved



  * He will notice first thing in the morning something is wrong when he sees that your eyes are baggy as if you haven’t slept. That forced smile you give him and others nearly kills him as he feels his heartache for you. He is hurt that you don’t come clean about having an off day, but he won’t say much about it because he understands why you wouldn’t. He wouldn’t



  * Ace will act sillier on these days as he tries everything in his power to get you to smile. If his jokes or making fun of Marco and his pineapple hair don’t work, he will threaten to tickle you and he will follow through with it. However, if he knows tickling won’t help, he may just pull you aside and assure you that he loves you so much. That you are wanted by him more than anyone and that he wouldn’t know what to do without you



  * With your permission, he will hold you for a while so he can affirm to himself that you will stay here and that you are strong enough to beat the battle of depression on your bad day



**Trafalgar D. Water Law** -

  * You can bet your butt that he will notice how you are feeling the second he sees you. He is a doctor and more importantly, he is your doctor. He knows everything about your health physically and mentally so when he sees the signs of you having one of your worse days, he will be lenient towards you and make sure you get the rest you need



  * He will use his status as captain and doctor for you to listen and he will inform the crew to keep a lookout for you until you feel better. He can’t stress how much he cares about you and he doesn’t show it a lot but on these days, he makes the effort to show you



  * He will voice his love for you verbally and physically as he does things for you and talks to you. He will be rather blunt and ask what you need to help you feel better. Since he is already a doctor, he may have you on medication to help stabilize your mentality and level your chemical imbalance if that is the cause of your depression



  * Law understands he can be overbearing on these days (and that you may not want to cuddle him because of this) so he makes sure that Bepo is around you so you can freely cuddle him and raise your serotonin levels



**Marco the Phoenix** -

  * It may take him a while to notice you are feeling down but only because he is busy with helping out Pops and looking after his division and helping other commanders. When things in his day slow down he will always be searching and seeking you out so he can spend time with you and that is when he notices



  * He may beat himself up for not noticing sooner but now that he has he will have you stick by his side most of the day, which causes Whitebeard to realize you are having an off day too (So the two power-up together and glare at anyone for bothering you)



  * Marco is definitely a hand holder so he’ll hold your hand while he’s busy talking to other people or completing tasks but as soon as he is done with that he brings your hand up and places a kiss on your knuckles. He isn’t one for PDA but he will gladly do it to show he cares



  * He doesn’t try and push you to talk. He knows that if you want to talk about how you’re feeling you will do so and at your own pace. With that, if others are worried and trying to push you to talk, he will get angry for you and tell them to fuck off



  * Since the crew likes to drink and a shit ton, he will definitely make sure you aren’t doing that. He doesn’t want you to gain a substance abuse problem since alcohol is a depressant



  * Throughout your bad days, he is sure to feed you his thoughts and the others’ opinions on you which are all good. He tells you how strong others think you are, how he knows you are strong, how much you mean to him, and the like



  * They may be words, but Marco knows how powerful words are coming from someone close to you, so he makes sure to feed you with positive words



**“Red-Haired” Shanks** -

  * To be honest, not only Shanks would notice but his whole crew would



  * They’re not a part of his crew for no reason, they may seem like a rowdy silly bunch, but they are observant



  * So if Shanks isn’t the first to notice you can bet he’ll be the second person to hear about it at least



  * Since depression is mentally draining, on your off days he makes sure that the crew isn’t as rowdy as it usually is especially with parties



  * To get your mind away from beating you up he tells (retells) stories about him and what usually intrigues you



  * He’ll be clingy with you for sure and hold you close, or have you hold him, it depends on his mood though



  * Shanks is both good at words and actions so he has absolutely no problem telling you what he thinks and feels about you, he’ll probably just repeat or make you go on an adventure with him so you’re not in your head



  * If it is so bad that you need to rest, he will be with you all the way. He’ll stay with you through the silence and rub your back, so you know that you aren’t alone.



**What all of them would try to convey to their partner:**

“Your brain may be bullying you, lying to you, telling you that you aren’t worth it, but you are. You are so strong for having to go through that every day. You have so much strength for fighting the lies your depression tells you. One day that fog will go away and you’ll get to see yourself the way I see you.”


	5. Jealous Scenarios [Kid, Luffy, Law X Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: I hope I'm doing this right ! It'smy first ask on Tumblr 😊 I love "HeNeeds a Pirate Queen" and my fav chap is 64 for jealous Luffy 😂. May I get some hcor scenarios about lufdy kid and law being jealous over their fem mc. Thanks for being an amazing writer !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on June 25, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/621962570371350528/i-hope-im-doing-this-right-itsmy-first-ask-on)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff (we are looking at the cinnamon roll Luffy), jealousy, since Law and Kid are in here there will be suggestive actions (I am looking at Kid. If you know, you know.) Probably grammar errors- I’m tired
> 
> Words: 1365

Omg, thank you for the request! This was so sweet. I can’t believe how many people have been telling me they love the story as of late. It makes me so happy! I hope you enjoy lovely! (Since you brought up Chapter 64 though I would love to say that Luffy doesn’t get jealous until someone points out that he should be.)

Kid’s came out more like a headcanon scenario? Anyway Jealous Luffy would be so cute lol

~~Random thought: a poly relationship with robin? Sign me the fuck up~~

* * *

**Eustass Kid** -

If you are the type of partner to make him jealous on purpose, the relationship will not last at all. His jealousy gets ugly and rather fast. It can lead to a different situation that we do not want. Thankfully, I would hope anyone who wants to be his partner would not mean to make him jealous on purpose. If that is the case it would make handling him a lot easier.

Kid will never admit he is jealous. That just is not his style. No, instead he becomes aggressive, passive-aggressive, or usually both. Passive-aggressive towards you and aggressive towards others. It does not take a genius to know that he is just jealous but if confronted about it he will throw hands.

So, Kid likes to keep his eyes on you constantly. It is not as if he does not trust you. He does not trust other people. This is how it would usually go. A party out in a random town on an island. He will watch you with boredom as he drinks (if he were single you bet he’d be mingling). He will keep his eye on you and his crew members may tease him, but he will ignore it or glare at them to make them shut up.

It is when someone from the island decides to chat you up. His crew is not dumb enough to ever chat you up like that. He will watch for a bit see your reaction, feel proud when you ignore, or start to yell, but all bets are off when the person touches you. You are his so why the hell are they touching you?

It will most likely be immediate anger. He does not hesitate to cause harm or maim them. He did not receive his reputation for nothing. He would never harm you but anyone else that dares try to get him to stop protecting what is his? They are fair game for sure.

Killer is the only one who can stop his captain from going too far but if that fails you have to make it up to him tonight. Expect a lot of claiming marks by morning.

**Monkey D. Luffy** -

Luffy is too pure to know jealousy (Unless it comes to food), so he will need a pointer from a friend or have to really be into his emotions. It would probably go like this:

It is just a normal day out on the Thousand Sunny. He was having a blast just messing with Usopp and Chopper like always when he noticed you were laying on the deck with Robin and Nami by your side. He thought nothing of it but felt something odd in his chest when Sanji came out and offered to put sunscreen on the girls’ backs.

He is not really bothered by it but that weird feeling will not go away. He wants it to because it makes him uncomfortable, but he just ignores it. That is until some crew member (definitely Zoro) points out Sanji being too happy to help the girls.

“Should you be the one putting sunscreen on (Name)’s back?”

Luffy tilts his head and asks, “Why?”

Zoro scoffs as Brook lifts a finger to agree. “Ah! You would be right! When courting putting on sunscreen would be more of an intimate act, wouldn’t it?”

“You’re thinking too much into it. Sanji’s just… helping… putting… it on…” Usopp realizes that it is definitely something more if Sanji is doing it. He continues, “You need to go put it on her!”

“Why?” Luffy asks again not getting it as the feeling in his chest grows.

Franky thankfully interrupts after pausing in his tinkering of the toy the trio wanted to previously play with. “How do I explain this? Uh, you know how meat is like super cool to you?” He starts off.

Luffy nods his head with excitement and Franky continues, “It is sort of like that to Sanji? Oh, that came out super not cool. Let me try-“

“(NAME) IS LIKE MEAT TO SANJI?!” Luffy’s eyes widen at the realization.

The nasty feeling in his chest grew and the jealousy takes over as he does not hesitate to gomu gomu the fuck out of Sanji’s face. Sanji moves just in time and out of the way so the girls are not in danger, but it fuels Luffy more. Franky realizes the way he worded it definitely came out wrong for multiple reasons.

Chaos is ensuing everywhere. Usopp, Brook, and Zoro are laughing while Chopper is worried. The girls watch with bemusement. You hesitantly decide to call out.

“Luffy, do you want to put sunscreen on my back? I was next.”

That stops the fight immediately as Luffy’s jealousy goes away in a split second and his excitement as if he were eating food comes in full.

Yeah… Definitely expect whiplash for sure.

**Trafalgar D. Water Law** -

Homeboy ain’t worried about you with other people. He does not get jealous easily. It is an extremely hard feat for someone to do. However, that was before he realized that the Straw Hats are something totally out of this world. His crewmates flirt with you but of course, they never go too far knowing that their captain’s wrath is something not to deal with so they are surprised too when Sanji is open about his affection for you (as he is with any girl).

It is something Law passes off with ease until a few other Straw Hats decide to see if he has emotions. Robin, Zoro, Brook, and Franky decide to take on this feat.

Robin and Brook of course being the actors in all of this (and an absolute saint for letting you know what chaos is going to happen beforehand). It starts with Robin. She starts to get really chatty in the morning, asking about you, Law, and the crew. You respond with enthusiasm since you like her. Then she starts the plan at breakfast after everyone has engaged in a conversation or another. Her hand casually slides over to yours, and she keeps that smile on her face as her fingertips slowly slide in between your fingers. She stops and leaves them to be. You and her both can feel Law’s harsh gaze but do nothing else.

She slowly continues moving the conversation about you and lord the way her acting is? It’s actually terrifying you with how flustered you are becoming. You stay strong and try not to cave in but the warmth in your cheeks makes your head fuzzy. Robin is fully aware of the effect she has and continues with a chuckle.

“You’re so cute! I could just eat you up,” She murmurs the last sentence being more intimate than she planned.

A glass breaks and you look over to see Law looking at his now wet pants. Oops. The plan must continue. Brook is next as he takes your fingers into his bony ones and does not hesitate to say his famous line.

“Will you show me your panties, (Name)-chan?” Brook states.

It’s taking Zoro and Franky everything they have not to laugh while the others are just absolutely confused and slightly panicky on why Robin and Brook would pull the moves in Law’s girl. It is okay though. Their plan works. The outcome is delicious to them as Law gets up, makes his way to you, and without any hesitation forces you up so he can sit and have you flush against him on his lap.

He starts to eat from your plate like that all while glaring at Robin and Brook. You finally cave in and start laughing making Law scowl.

“The only reason why you two aren’t dead is because of our new alliance,” Law states.

Robin giggles and Brook starts to laugh too. You lace your fingers through his free hand and say, “Don’t worry Law. I’m the only one for you and you’re the only one for me.”

“Though we did scare you for a second, didn’t we?” Robin muses.

Law can’t wait to get off this ship. He pinches your thigh and you know you are getting his wrath later.


	6. Falling in Love for the First Time [Crocodile, Doflamingo, Mihawk]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These characters (Crocodile, Doflamingo, Mihawk) have a moment of realization when they realize they are in love for the first time with Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on June 29, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/622324580042801152/falling-in-love-for-the-first-time)
> 
> Crocodile, Donquixote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: Crocodile and Doflamingo are very creepy tbh so borderline unhealthy possessive thoughts, besides that fluff, grammar errors I’m exhausted and it’s like past midnight for me.
> 
> Words: 2004

Just a cute idea I had and how I think these three characters would react to falling in love for the first time. I’m soft af right now. :’)

* * *

**Crocodile** -

Crocodile eyes are growing heavy as he stares down at some pointless paperwork for the Underworld on his ship. It is the price to pay when he must climb back up to the top again doing meaningless work until he can find an opportunity like Alabasta. Though, his anger is slowly increasing from how long he has been up. The urge to just shred the paper with his hook is strong until the doors to office open.

Now the anger is about to be directed to whoever is disturbing him. That is until his eyes land on you. The anger is slowly replaced with a bit of irritation from the relief he feels from seeing you. It makes him feel odd and curious as to why he has been feeling like that whenever he sees you.

You have been a good employee and just someone who listens to all his commands without fail. Much like Mr. 1, Daz Bones. The difference being you have emotion. Daz listens to him like a loyal robot. He is grateful for the mutual respect that drives the relationship but the need for human emotions from others has been piling up, so he has been more grateful for you, the one who openly shows how you are feeling.

He stares at you as you bring in a cup of something warm for him. Your smile is also showing fatigue. You look exhausted and it makes him upset. You and Daz have been working non-stop to try and help him return to a higher position in the Underworld, to show to others that he still has a chance at being an amazing pirate.

“Sorry for disturbing you Crocodile. I noticed you are still up and made you some herbal tea. It should help ease any stress you are feeling,” You say making your way to his desk.

Crocodile hums as his thanks and takes the mug from you. He looks at the contents and the aroma it gives off makes him even more tired, but the tension does leave him for a brief moment. You look like you are about to leave and he is quick to demand otherwise.

“Take a seat. Help me take a quick break,” Crocodile orders.

The smile on your face widens as you sit in a chair in front of his desk. The tiredness on your face slowly goes away as you eagerly fill him in on your day, what you are doing to help him, what you and Daz have come up with, and how you are handling the more rowdier and shadier bigger pirates here in the New World.

Your voice is so soothing to his ears and the tea helps him relax. However, now his fingers itch as he gets the odd urge to touch you. Your hair just looks so soft to him. The way you stare at him as if you truly do care for him too? His heart nearly stops as he realizes what this is.

A dark feeling manifests in him as he takes pride in knowing what is wrong with him. He has fallen in love with you. He laughs interrupting your story and you grow concerned. It makes him laugh more. It makes sense to him now. You were his to begin with ever since you gave your life to his organization and now freely to him.

Words will not do. He will not say or admit. Instead, he will just keep you close as you always have been. No one but him will be able to have these moments with you. His heart eases at the idea and he apologizes.

“Sorry for startling you (Name). I just had an epiphany. Please do continue. Your voice is so soothing to listen to.”

You do without question, your own expression soft and he smiles at the why. You were his from the beginning and only now has he realized it.

**Donquixote Doflamingo** -

The anger he feels is too much for him. He does not know how he can handle it. His whole body is fighting off the urge to tear off that person’s head he saw with one of his precious family members. One of the newest members who joined prior to him taking over Dressrosa. So, he has known them for a long time but as of now he has no idea why his anger is possessing his entire being.

His harem, consisting of gorgeous men, women, and people are not pleasing to the eye right now. He is currently with them and they cannot help ease his anger. They are walking on eggshells and he can tell how cautious these beautiful people are in his harem are being and he despises it. It is one of the rare moments for him where he would love to be showered with affection but he fucking hates that idea right now.

He does not want any of their love, their fake love. The vein on his forehead appears to get larger and his harem grows uneasy by the second as he remembers what he had witnessed just earlier. Who were you with and what did he see? He hates remembering it as it plays through his head.

It was a simple scene to most, but he is not most. He knows the person you were with has bad intentions. He took a lovely visit through the island and happen to see you at a restaurant. This would not have bothered him, but he saw you with someone else. You were hugging them. What gives them a right to hug you?

What gives them the right to touch his precious person?

His… Precious person?

Doflamingo’s harem freezes as Doflamingo seems to have gone from a bad mood to one unfathomable. They could not tell what he was feeling but the mood they did felt before gave them all a big concern. They have the right to be as soon as Doflamingo smirks. Then laughs. He is laughing like a maniac.

“Leave me. I realize I need to talk to someone important. Pass a message around the castle and have (Name) brought to me. Tell them it is an emergency,” Doflamingo orders.

Without any hesitation whatsoever, all the people in his harem leave. They do not have any second thoughts but only slight pity if (Name) is being called during one of Doflamingo’s crazed episodes. The sweet person does not deserve the anger they felt earlier.

When they find you and relay the message that it is an emergency you drop everything to go to his room. The worried expression on your face made their hearts melt and they felt bad once again.

“You don’t think he’ll hurt them, do you?” One of the harem members ask.

The others do not know what to think. Usually Doffy-sama is good with the family members and treats them as royalty too but there are times when they question him as if they do not trust him. They only wish that it will not happen to (Name).

As soon as you enter the room Doflamingo feels his anger being soothed. It makes him smile as you approach him, ask what is wrong and what is the emergency. He can’t stop his smile from growing. The look of concern just for him? It’s just as it should be.

“Doffy-sama?” You question.

He snaps out of his thoughts and states, “The emergency is I am not feeling quite like myself today. Your presence is already doing wonders. Say tell me about your day, perhaps about the café you visited with that sketchy person.”

It is no surprise he hops straight to his intention, especially since you are in the family. Jora and his elite officers have taught you well to never disobey him and always trust him. However, the expression on your face is one of slight guilt before complete embarrassment.

“You saw me? I guess that means the surprise is ruined. That was the party planner Jora sent me to talk to. It was my idea, but she knew the person. I wanted to throw a party for you. I thought you deserve a break and all.”

You were throwing a party for him? So sweet. You really are something special. It makes his heart burst as he demands for you to sit by him.

-

Needless to say, the harem is surprised when they find out that their presence in the castle is no longer required.

**Dracule Mihawk** -

Mihawk’s stare is cold and hard as he tries to stare into the soul of the person challenging him. Of course, this never works. He should be used to it but something about your infuriating presence makes him want to slice you in half but also keep you around. It’s worse than when he has to deal with Shanks.

You are all smiles as if you know you are getting on his last nerve.

“What’s up, Mihawk?”

Yeah… You definitely are. He doesn’t say a word as he starts to walk back to his castle. You follow closely behind him and he ignores the close proximity. He feels the irritation grow when you start to whistle.

“Why are you here?” He finally asks.

Your response surprises him a little bit. “To see you of course. It’s been a while and I heard that Shanks was going to try and meet you so I had to beat him so I can see my favorite person of course.”

He wants to curse at the faster pace his heart decides to take. It makes him uneasy since he has no idea why he is suddenly feeling a bit more anxious with you around. You then bring up challenging him to which he snorts at this.

“I am not challenging you. Our previous challenges have proved that I will remain victorious. It appears you wasted your time. You could’ve showed up with Shanks,” Mihawk states his eyes glancing at you and once again trying to pierce through your soul.

It has no affect as that smile remains on your face and almost makes him smile as well. His lips twitch before settling into the frown that they always are. He’s thinking of ways to entertain you since you had to make it a race between you and Shanks so he doesn’t want you to grow bored here.

As he goes to ask you a question he takes note that you stop walking. He glances at you again and notices that a worried expression is on your face.

“I just realized what a douchey move I made. I’ve been trying to be considerate of others lately but it’s difficult. If I am intruding on you I will leave. I just don’t want you to hate me y’know? I meant it when I said you’re my favorite person,” You say.

He hums as he watches you with that serious gaze. With a sigh, he goes to make a point. “You honestly believe that you are intruding on me? I much prefer your company over Shanks and even then, I still enjoy that fool’s company.”

He waits for a response but when he receives just an unsure look he hesitates. His heart feels like it is going faster as he offers his hand out to you. When you accept it, he finally smiles.

“Come. I’ll open up a bottle of one of my best wines,” He states.

Your eyes widen and you ask, “Really? This is a first.”

He pauses. He quickly recalls every memory and you are correct. This is a first he has ever offered wine not just to you but to anyone. It makes his body warm up even more and a tender feeling to overcome it. If this is what he thinks it is then he will make sure to offer you wine plenty of time in the future.

He’ll be much more nicer to you but only because he believes he may be falling for you.


	7. Jealous Hancock [Luffy x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Can i please get a scenario about Boa Hancock being jealous of luffy and his gender neutral s/o (Fluff Please 😊) Thanks!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on July 3, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/622643121563500544/can-i-please-get-a-scenario-about-boa-hancock)
> 
> Warnings: Jealousy, fluff, Hancock is a bit of a jerk but that is nothing new
> 
> Words: 629

~~Tbh this made me want to write Hancock as polyamorous. I have so many ways to write her and so many headcanons lol~~

Here you go Lovely! I hope you enjoy it! <3

* * *

**Boa Hancock**

Monkey D. Luffy x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-Binary)

-

A gross feeling stirs in Hancock’s chest once again. It is like the time she got sick and Granny Nyon said she got the Lovesickness. Only this one is different, and it made her heart hurt whenever she saw Luffy and his partner together. It made her rather angry and she is already an irritable person. She should be used to it by now but every time she saw them together it got worse.

Hancock did not mean to fall for Luffy. It was purely random to her. She did not even think she can fall for a man. Yet, seeing his genuine personality towards her past situation changed her in many ways. She embraced the feelings of love for Luffy. That is until after they returned to Amazon Lily.

The doctor, Trafalgar Law, not only brought Luffy but a total stranger to her island. Seeing the absolute worry and love look on that person’s face filled Hancock with rage. Who are they do dare worry about her man? That was the initial thought process until Luffy woke up.

The pure relief on his face from seeing this person safe from the battle made her heart hurt. It became obvious rather fast that these two had feelings for each other. It pained Hancock immensely. It felt like her heart was breaking but as soon as Luffy thanks her for letting them hideout on the island the feeling went away.

Even them, Luffy’s partner, thanked her. It again shocks her. How can someone be so genuine when it is obvious how jealous she is towards them?

The biggest incident Hancock had was when she tried to use her Love-Love beam on (Name). To her absolute astonishment, it didn’t work. It made her question everything again. Luffy had been the only one to not find her charming but now (Name) doesn’t either?

It was weird for her. She couldn’t handle it.

She tried to stop being jealous over the course of visiting Luffy or seeing his partner with him. It did not work. The feeling kept manifesting until she eventually exploded, to the partner. (Name) was shocked by the outburst which consisted of strong hateful words, but Hancock was more shocked when Luffy shut her down, immediately.

She has only ever seen him angry towards his enemies and even then, he was quick to forgive. It appears since the Marineford events he has taken to being protective and more outspoken for his partner. Hancock admires it but the jealousy was still there. It shocks her, even more, when (Name) forgives her with ease.

Instead of jealousy, a small amount of guilt starts to eat at her. This continued for a while as Luffy trains on a different island and visits his partner here on Amazon Lily. The looks the couple shares always made Hancock jealous as she tried to imagine herself taking (Name)’s place but soon enough she started to feel acceptance.

Seeing the two together made Hancock bitter and angry but with allowing the two to stay she had to take things into consideration like how (Name) is the perfect partner for Luffy. (Name) is level-headed whereas Luffy is brash with his decisions. What catches Hancock’s eye the most is how Luffy immediately relaxes whenever he around his significant other. It’s heartwarming.

“Sister? You’re staring at them again,” Marigold states.

Sandersonia smiles but says nothing. Hancock nods her head and says her thoughts in a mere whisper.

“They look good together, don’t they?” Hancock asks.

Her sisters look shocked for a moment that they didn’t hear a trace of jealousy but instead full acceptance. Hancock of course isn’t going to stop her crush on the future Pirate King, but she will support his and his partner’s relationship to the fullest.


	8. First Times [Ace, Kid, Zoro] Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sindela asked: Nsfw about Ace, Zoro, Kid first time doing it with virg*n s/o and the s/o bleed :v sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on July 11, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/623401730644836352/nsfw-about-ace-zoro-kid-first-time-doing-it-with)
> 
> Ace, Kid, Zoro x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: Nsfw/Spicy, Loss of Virginity, mentions of blood, fluff, Kid is more on the not so sweet side
> 
> Words: 968

**Portgas D. Ace** -

  * I think out of the other two, Ace would be the one to make sure there are proper materials to prepare his significant other for their first time



  * Ace would be a virgin too ngl (I believe this only because with Ace knowing who his dad is, he wouldn’t ever risk having an intimate relationship with somebody or dare to impregnate somebody unless he believes he deserves it.)



  * He would receive advice from Marco who would tell him about what preparations to use, definitely condoms and lube for sure



  * He makes sure that his partner is 100% okay with when and where they are going to have sex



  * He may end up being overbearing and ask every few seconds/minutes if they are still okay and want to continue



  * Foreplay is top notch with him however, he may awkwardly fall asleep due to his narcolepsy (Probably during the middle of having sex too tbh)



  * He may be horny as fuck but he will put his partner’s needs before his always



  * The second they are ready he slowly eases himself into them



  * He watches intently to make sure that they aren’t in pain but if they push him to continue regardless he will



  * The second he notices them bleeding during or after intercourse he will be heartbroken that he caused them enough pain to bleed (Of course he’ll stop immediately if his partner wants him to but if they want him to continue he’ll take is slow again until they are a begging mess to go faster)



  * His partner may need to remind him that it was their first time so there will be plenty of times to improve and explore their bodies together. This will make him feel better but the guilt will take a while to subside so it will be a while before he wants to have sex again



  * Overall? Ace is a sweet lover and will need a lot of reassuring if they want him to continue during the first time (After multiple times though? The story may change ; ) )



**Eustass Kid** -

  * Fucking Kid is probably the worst out of the three of them only because I believe he would have a blood kink so him seeing his partner bleed will get him going even more



  * He’ll try to be as gentle as he can be the first time, but he makes no promises whatsoever



  * Kid is not the romantic type or the gentle type so he may fail at being gentle and his aftercare may suck but he’ll make up for it after during random moments by buying his partner gifts or making sure that his crew isn’t being too rowdy with them



  * The actual first time with him though will be during the heat of the moment



  * He’ll compliment them or may be a tad intoxicated which of course leads to more flirtatious moves until he is eventually dry humping his partner and desperate to get clothes off



  * When his partner shares that they are a virgin he’ll stop for a second before getting a smirk realizing that he will be their first and hopefully the only partner



  * Since its most likely being in the heat of the moment, there won’t be that much foreplay if any, which means more discomfort on his partner’s part



  * He’ll ask only once or twice throughout the ordeal if his partner is okay before he is too focused on satisfying his carnal desire



  * Kid is definitely leaving marks since it is their first time and he’ll be sure that they show them off afterward



  * Overall? Will try to be gentle and will most likely fail. Will definitely try to get their partner into kinky shit as time goes on



**Roronoa Zoro** -

  * He’s pretty lazy at the beginning of the sexual relationship so he has no problems going slow especially for his partner’s first time (This will change if his sex drive goes higher or when his partner is ready to try new things other than vanilla sex)



  * Zoro would want his partner’s first time to be good so he will spend AGES going down on them and with foreplay (Just like Ace he would be more of a giver for his partner’s first time)



  * Just like Ace I also think he would be a virgin but mostly because Zoro probably doesn’t have any carnal desires until he finds a significant other that makes him want to grow as a partner (in other words he cares about his only goal of becoming the number 1 Swordsman more than love until he finds the one). Though he would refrain from sharing he’s a virgin too for as long as possible



  * He is pretty attentive so he’ll notice when his partner is bleeding and he will begin to stop unless his partner begs otherwise. He doesn’t want to hurt his partner for their first time but he does let them make the calls



  * He may become a bit too rough as he explores his and his partner’s boundaries but he doesn’t mean to and he will do proper aftercare since he believes in taking care of the body and mind



  * As for when the first time happens? It won’t be in the heat of the moment or planned like the other two



  * It will be more of a realization to him. One moment he’ll be like ‘Hey, I really do love this person’ and it’ll be cheesy as he realizes he wants to share such an intimate moment with them, but he won’t ever share that out loud. He waits for his partner to bring up and that ends up working



  * Overall? Tries to act like he doesn’t give a shit but he totally does as his actions show how careful he is at the start




	9. Monster Trio Reacting to Holding Their Crush's Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for the Monster Trio and how they would react to holding their crush’s hand when their crush is scared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on July 21, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/624318363677720576/monster-trio-reacting-to-holding-their-crushs)
> 
> Luffy, Sanji, Zoro x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, some brain cells have left the chat, grammar probably- I always end up writing when I should be sleeping
> 
> Words: 582

Listen, this is completely self-indulgent because I just wanna hold their hands :’) I’ll probably make a part 2 soon because I’m a simp for fluff

~~It’s also short because I’m grumpy and need to sleep but oh well~~

* * *

**Monkey D. Luffy** -

  * He honestly does not see any big deal with holding hands so of course, he will let you!



  * However, it may be a fatal mistake on your part! Why?



  * Luffy has a very outstanding reputation of dragging and throwing people when he stretches so in other words if you are not Zoro is completely used to this, you will probably die from impact



  * The chance that he may be careful with you though is high since you are his crush



  * No, he does not understand the concept of crushes but he knows that he likes you so he would never let anything bad happen to you



  * So, for the scary situation in which you ask to hold his hand? He is up for it, totally not careful with whatever is scaring you, and ends up loving the physical contact that after the situation is dealt with, he may hold your hand more often!



  * His dumb compliment to your hand would be “Whoa! (Name), your hand is meaty!”



  * I can’t stress how stupid it sounds but that is the highest form of a compliment he can give



**Vinsmoke Sanji** -

  * If Sanji is crushing on you and you ask to hold his hand for any reason, you bet your sweet ass he will accept in a split second



  * He does not care about what situation is allowing the gods to be this nice to him, he will not let the opportunity go to waste!



  * With that said, I imagine Sanji the one to get the sweatiest during handholding because he is doing everything in his willpower to make sure his nose does not bleed from the blissful contact



  * Is 100% a flirt when holding your hand and will make odd but flattering comments about the hand holding act



  * The reason for you asking to hold his hand was obliterated the second he knew you were scared of it, but he still holds your hand to comfort you



  * His simp of a compliment would be when he interlaces his fingers with yours “Look, my love, our hands were made for each other!”



**Roronoa Zoro** -

  * No, you can’t hold his hand



  * It does not matter if he has the biggest crush on you or not



  * He will not let you until your whining annoys him enough-



  * That or you straight up just hold his hand without warning and refuse to let go



  * That is the only way you can ever hold his hand because otherwise he may view this act as unnecessary and weak and would definitely tease you about being scared later



  * He will not hurt whatever is scaring you, he just needs to give one look at it and it will be a problem solved



  * Do this enough times and he will honestly be used to it and start expecting it



  * He will be slightly teasing but he begins to like the small intimate gesture



  * It relaxes him and once he realizes this, he may want to hold your hand while he is napping (do not let him do this as you will be stuck for a long while)



  * He has no compliment for your hand



  * He will try but his face will get red and he’ll say he is turning into Sanji and never bring it up again, however, he will give out the smallest but most genuine of smiles whenever he gets to hold his hand



  * Gotta be quick because that million-dollar smile is gone within half a second




	10. I Can Keep Complimenting You [Shanks x Female Reader] One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: You’re the sweetest soul omg, thank you! For the Shanks prompt, could you do one where reader is a marine who’s young like Shanks (think 15) and Shanks is always flirting with her, and she gets annoyed. Then finally she gets around him and has a knife to his throat, like in Princess Mononoke? Do you know that scene? And he says “you’re so beautiful” lmao he’s such an idiot. Thank you you’re the best I hope this made sense 💜 we need more young Shanks in love! He’s an angel  
> Part 2 of Anon Asked: Oh I forgot, I sent you the Shanks writing request, it is female reader, as for genre it’s comedy and fluff, but honestly if you change the flow or want to change anything I’m all for it, you’re the writer! You’re the mind 💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on July 24, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/624501924221370368/i-can-keep-complimenting-you)
> 
> Shanks x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Slight violence, fluff, comedy, I added a pinch of angst because why not, cringy common pick-up lines because I love them
> 
> Words: 1275

Omg, I have not seen the whole movie, only bits and pieces but I loved that part! I adored writing this, so I hope you enjoy this lovely!

Oh, Reader and Shanks are fifteen like requested so that means this is right after Gol D. Roger’s execution!

* * *

Shanks is a simple teenage boy. If he sees a pretty girl, he is of course going to flirt with her. It does not really matter to him since he had thought his face would be forgettable since Roger died. However, that turned out not to be the case when he went up to the prettiest girl he ever saw, you.

Before he can even utter the pick-up line that he has chosen for you, you give him the nastiest of glares and it freezes him to the spot. The first emotion he feels is confusion before he realizes he likes you glaring at him too because that means he got your attention.

Then when he gets the giddy feeling out of him and takes in the sight of your body, or more particularly, your outfit, he realizes why he got such a heated glare. You are a marine and from the looks of it a fresh one. He cannot just leave you alone. Something in his gut told him to make you look at him in a different light other than what the marines painted him and the Roger Pirates in, so he went for it.

As he gets closer to your tensing up figure, he makes that charming smile on his face grow and he says in a calm and slightly teasing tone.

“Do you have a name, or can I call you mine?”

He watches as your tense form shakes before slowly releasing all tension as a smile forms on your face. He can practically feel the heat radiate off your cheeks and it makes him feel proud. Even you can’t take him as a serious threat after that lame but cute pick-up line because you end up stifling your giggles.

“(Name). I already know you are Shanks,” You state.

(Name)? He thinks it suits you and he can’t help but pin it in his memory.

“Hey, ain’t you a little young to be a marine?” Shanks questions.

You seem his age and that means you are definitely a bit young to take on a role of a marine but it isn’t uncommon for teenagers to join, especially after a tragedy in family so that is what he assumes to be your case.

Your reply is quick and witty, “Ain’t you a little young to be a pirate?”

His grin widens more, and he can feel his heart hammering in his chest. Yes, he can tell that you are already seeing him in a different light.

“Touché. Hey, I know we just met but if I had to rate you out of 10, I’d rate you a 9… because I am the one that you are missing!” Shanks says his heart racing the more you try and fight that cute smile to get off your face.

You look around the busy street and avoid eye contact with him as you say, “You should go before I go get back up since you are a criminal.”

He can see through the lie. He knows he already charmed you and somehow you charmed him. With that goofy grin, he does heed your warning.

“I will leave for now but… Are you sure you are not the criminal? Because I swear, you just stole my heart from across the street,” He states.

This time you have to physically turn around so he can’t see your face, but it is too late. He saw it, the genuine smile, and he fell harder. Deciding not to push his luck anymore, he leaves but first promising you that he will be back.

Shanks does end up keeping his word. He hangs around the island, not much in a hurry either since he has no leads to find a crew to make, and since he seems smitten with you. It felt perfect since he just went through a terrible loss with Gol D. Roger.

He took his time with his visits since he did not wish to get you in trouble and in each visit, he would tease and flirt with you relentlessly. Your cute reactions filled him with life. It seems you like him as well since you put up with him, but he does feel you get tenser with each visit.

It is the sixth visit that he realizes that yes, something has changed. He has a good idea of what, but he does not dare bring it up. Instead, he does what he usually does and teases and flirts with you.

“Hey (Name), did you have lunch yet? Because if not I want to know what is on the menu? I am thinking Me-n-u,” Shanks says.

It is the third joke he had given this visit but instead of your usual stifled laugh or the hand over your face, he notices that your hand twitches to go over your pocket. He knows what is going to happen and he accepts it.

“Are you okay (Name)? I noticed you have looked off and if you are not okay, I know this great vitamin that can help you. Vitamin ME-“

Shanks is pushed to the ground with you on top of him and your knife to his neck. You look so conflicted as if you really do want to end him but at the same time it would kill you if you did that. He stays quiet as he takes in your appearance.

You speak up with a shaky voice, “Why? Why do you do this? It is so annoying the way you care for me when it is all going to be vain due to our different sides! Doesn’t that bother you? I should just end this here and now and save us the heartbreak.”

The knife against his throat feels cool to the touch but it is shaking badly to show how conflicted you are. You want him to show hatred at you for this act of betrayal you have done since he has been nothing but nice, but he does not hold an ounce of it in his eyes.

Instead, he gives you that goofy grin you love so much, and he says, “You’re so beautiful.”

You are confused and it shows on your face. His smile widens and he laughs. “I can keep complimenting you. If you want to end this, that is up to you, but I have so many compliments to keep giving you that I feel my heart will burst.”

His stupid and genuine laugh causes tears to well up in your eyes and fast as the knife feels heavy in your hand now. You chuck it a few feet away from you and immediately bury your face into his chest. Shanks is fast to wrap his arms around you so he can sit up with you in his lap. He remains quiet as he rubs your back gently, allowing you to gather your thoughts.

“I do not wish to end this at all. You stole my heart too, idiot. The second you said that stupid pick-up line I liked you. I’m sorry,” You murmur.

His face grows warm at the confession and he feels like he just won the biggest treasure in the world.

“Nothing to apologize for. If we keep up on our paths, I do not mind a game of cat and mouse with you. You are the only marine I would let capture me though,” He jokes.

Yes, he did not take your harsh actions to heart because, at that moment when you wanted to cause him harm, he still found you beautiful. If it were you to bring an end to his life, he would not regret anything.


	11. Confessions [Benn, Crocodile, Smoker x Female Reader Scenarios]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hellooo! I hope you're okay. Can I get a scenario for Benn Beckmann, Crocodile and Smoker with a female reader who confesses her feelings, please ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on July 27, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/624841488048766976/hellooo-i-hope-youre-okay-can-i-get-a)
> 
> Benn, Crocodile, Smoker x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff to the max
> 
> Words: 1818

I’m doing amazing Lovely. I hope you’re doing wonderful too! <3 I am such a sucker for requests like these. They feed into my love for fluff and cuteness, so I hope you enjoy this! Because of the theme requested and the characters personalities I gave the reader more of a shy girl kind of personality!

* * *

**Benn Beckmann** -

Benn has a bad feeling the second he saw your cute form go up to the captain. He always gets an uneasy feeling when you talk to Shanks and yes, he is aware he is jealous, and he does not hide it very well, but this time felt different. Mostly because Shanks is giggling like a girl and your face looks beyond flustered.

Normally, he would go to your rescue but the second he sees Shanks look at him he had the urge to run away from his captain’s idiocy. He could not do so after you turn as well and give him a look that makes his heart ache. Whatever is going on he does not like it but seeing that look you gave him, makes him stay in place.

Benn is usually a quiet man and one who definitely does not wear his heart on his sleeve but the crew members who he’s been with from the start of the Red Hair Pirates can see through him. They know how smitten he is with you just as you are with him. It is almost painful that the two of you are not together and that is why while Benn is keeping an eye on you and Shanks from afar, Shanks is trying to convince you to confess to Benn.

The thought terrifies you. Your face heats up like a fire and you feel dizzy just thinking about it. Shanks is making fun of you and you want to hit him but of course, you do not dare. It is all in good faith that he is teasing you anyway.

The worry practically paints your being and Shanks gives in to give you his captain talk.

“Listen (Name), you are a strong, beautiful, intelligent woman. I can promise you that Benn will reciprocate your feelings. On the highly slim chance that he does not I will owe you a date night to lather you up with the romance you deserve,” Shanks promises.

The thought makes you want to gag immediately since you are not interested in your captain and Shanks laughs since you did not hide that. His words did reach you though and you turn around yet again to see Benn staring at you.

It is now or never.

As you walk up to Benn, he kicks himself for staring for so long. Even more, he wishes he knew what Shanks said to you to make your face so flustered.

“Benn?” Ah. The way you say his name makes him smile as he hums in response.

You go for it. “I like you. A lot. I know I may not be the most confident of women but-“

This is really happening. Benn can’t hear your words as the smile on his face grows. He glances back towards his captain who in return gives him a thumbs up. He cuts your now stuttering sentence off as he places a hand on your shoulder.

“I like you too, (Name). If you are sure you want to pursue a relationship with me then by all means I accept,” Benn says.

And that was how Benn accidentally killed a crewmember, his new partner, with Shanks as a witness when your body hit the ground and you went to cloud nine.

**Crocodile** -

“Do you know why you are here?” Crocodile questions.

You look a bit nervous but overall, pretty composed. He is impressed since anyone else would have usually pissed their pants by now. You do not answer him and even though that agitates him he lets it pass since you are one of his most valuable assets.

“You have been distracted. It is affecting your work. Would you like to tell me why?” He asks leaning into his hand.

Despite the way he asked it with a certain gentleness to it, his hook starts to carve into the desk leaving the silent threat. Any other person would be terrified, and it looks like you are, but you are just nervous. Your heart is racing wildly as you try to distract yourself from feeling a bit too hot from the threat of his hook.

“I have a perfectly reasonable explanation,” You start.

You want to tell him, but it may mean your death sentence. This man does not tolerate distractions. The only reason why he has not murdered you on the spot for your suddenly slow work is because your loyalty is as high, maybe even higher than Mr. 1’s loyalty. That is a great feat and one Crocodile appreciates even if he has no problems getting rid of his loyal followers.

He raises an eyebrow and you decide that saying your feelings for him would be worth it even if he decides to take your life.

“I like somebody… Romantically,” You begin.

Your eyes widen however when his hook crashes into the desk leaving a big and ugly scratch. The veins on his neck are prominent and for a moment you believe that he is jealous. It is a silly little thought but one that could bring you to tears with joy. It’s impossible though. You want to cry from embarrassment now. Crocodile is just angry that your romantic feelings got in the way of your work, you convince yourself this.

In reality, the second you admitted this, Crocodile saw red. You have feelings for someone? Nobody but he deserves your kind and loyal personality. You fit him perfectly and he would protect you no matter what. So, he is angry at whoever has your mind and heart right now.

He lost his composure for a second and he regrets it upon seeing your saddened face. Slight pride is in him for being able to get that reaction out of you though because that means you know your feelings for another are unacceptable.

Crocodile decides to go straight to the point. “Tell me who he is so I can destroy him. You are aware that feelings only cause distractions.”

The words sting and hard. He can see you flinch from this and your hesitation is strong. This is a first and he astounded that you out of everyone else may withhold this information. It almost makes him scoff. Of course, he should have known better. Even among the most loyal, they may betray him.

He is ready to crush all his feelings for you at this moment when you open your mouth and freeze. He allows you the moment to say the stupid name, but his eyes widen at what you do say.

“It is you. I like you romantically.”

He can sense your need to go run and hide and honestly? With what he does next he does not blame you. He laughs. Anyone would take this the wrong way which is why he is quick to compose himself and say, “This changes everything. Especially since I return your feelings. It would only make sense that we get involved with each other officially to avoid any more distractions, doesn’t it?”

He seems to have broken you as you stare at him awe that he really feels the same way. He accepts that as an answer.

“Prepare for a date tonight. Expect nothing but the best now that I can freely call you my woman.”

**Smoker** -

Today felt funny to Smoker for some odd reason. Usually, he is not this dense especially when his subordinates are involved which is why he is getting heavily annoyed that they are whispering amongst themselves while sending him glances.

He can’t recall what he did to warner these glances, but he suspects it has something to do with you as soon as he sees them glance your way. You, as always, are stuck in your head. It makes him stop as he thinks about you for a moment.

You are a strong and resilient woman. At first, he did not believe this with how much of an airhead you were but then he saw you in battle and honestly? He saw you more than a subordinate. He realized how compassionate you were for others. Seeing you in a different light alone made him angry but whenever you are around, he becomes fully aware of his body’s and emotion’s reactions to you. He becomes aware of how the subordinates treat you.

Getting a bit irritated with his feelings, he looks away from you and begins to glance over the ship. Though from the corner of his eye he can see Tashigi talking to you. He huffs more at the thought of you two being closer seeing as you both are the only females on this marine ship.

He looks away and grits his teeth as the irrational thoughts in his head begin to deepen.

“Sir? Sir!” You call out making him jump.

He immediately tries to fight off the blush trying to paint his cheeks as he realizes how close you are to him. You are trying to peer into his face to see if he is okay.

“Are you okay?” You ask genuinely concerned.

Smoker forces him to cough as he nods his head. “Yes. Fine. What is it you need, (Last Name)?”

“I, uh, it really is nothing. I just wanted to say how much I appreciate you and that I actually find you really attractive and I know it’s against the rules since you are my superior and all but when I look at you I see a handsome man that I can really build a future with and I haven’t felt this way about anyone else before and I just can’t help admire the way you look and behavior sometimes and-”

Many ands later, Smoker’s face has turned beet red and he can feel the need to vanish into the smoke but from sheer happiness. You, you confessed to him? Even more, you gave a whole speech with your confession and somehow you manage to look adorable as you try and retract your confession. You seemed to realize that you ended up rambling and now became a mess as you try and backtrack the conversation to the original question of if he was okay.

He finally as enough. He can’t help it, especially when he finds out that your feelings are mutual. He grabs your face with one hand, pinching your cheeks as he makes you pucker your lips and he pushes his on top with ease.

It made you shut up… Oh… It made you almost pass out. He can feel the heat off your face as your brain sizzles from malfunctioning.

“Go finish your duties (Name)… I’ll request a night off for the two of us for a proper date,” Smoker whispers as he returns to his serious face.

Even if he does get serious again, you can’t help but notice the slight pink on his cheeks still that is proof you accomplished something with your confession.


	12. Reacting to their overprotective male s/o [Hancock, Robin, Vivi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: It would be cool if I could get some HC with Vivi, Robin and Hancock reacting to a male s/o being overprotective of them or getting jealous with they hang out with other attractive peeps much appreciated if done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on August 29, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/627851789801226240/it-would-be-cool-if-i-could-get-some-hc-with-vivi)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, overprotective trait
> 
> Words: 684

To be honest, I can’t see these ladies being with anyone who would get jealous lol I just think they would shut that down by either breaking up or making sure they know their partner is the only one for them and destroying the jealousy trait. However, that overprotectiveness, oh boy, here we go. I hope you enjoy, Lovely!

* * *

**Boa Hancock** -

  * If Hancock’s is overprotective of her- Well that is just a damn compliment to her



  * She knows she can fully protect herself and if it were anyone else other than her partner, she would be insulted



  * She may find it hot to be honest and since she is an Empress, she definitely uses her partner’s overprotective trait to her advantage



  * That definitely means more work is cut out for him especially on any battlefield



  * She will not even need to lift a finger to look down on someone because he takes care of it for her in a heartbeat



  * This means that she will never be hurt, get lost, or be talked down on because her partner will take care of everything. I assume that he is also on good terms with the women of Amazon Lily and is allowed to be there or Hancock and he are having a secret relationship and hiding it from the previous Empress



  * If that is the case then he can be a lookout for Amazon Lily and keep Hancock updated and that will be the most helpful thing to her and her people



  * However, because of who Hancock is- irritable by nature- this trait can and will get on her nerves too



  * Chances are he and she will clash heads, and this will lead to relationship problems



  * Depending on how well the relationship is- if it is good it can be solved- If it is bad let’s just say she will definitely use her love-love beam on him



**Nico Robin** -

  * Robin will probably notice the overprotective trait as soon as they meet and when the relationship starts- She finds it endearing



  * Now Robin is not used to affection in general so someone like Sanji (in the overprotective sense since we all know he goes berserk to make sure the ladies are safe) doing that just for her? She is intrigued, a bit startled, but not put off by the behavior



  * She does keep a close eye on him though because if things start to be toxic as in, he will not let her out of his sights then it is completely game over for him



  * If it is more on the fighting sense, then she honestly appreciates it since she will be looking out for the crew, so it is good to know others especially her partner has her back



  * If she gets hurt and he freaks out, again, she will find it rather cute



  * She did not understand the idea of being overprotective until joining the Straw Hats (and having the need to protect them) so when she does feel that she understands and honestly embraces how her partner would feel that for her



  * The only time I imagine her annoyed from her overprotective partner is the Enies Lobby arc- She would be so upset since this is when her mindset before the crew happens and she wants to be the one to ensure everyone else’s safety



**Nefertari Vivi** -

  * As Princess of Alabasta, when she finds a suitable partner, and he happens to be overprotective she can honestly understand it



  * She may not like it, but she will put up with it because she tends to be reckless



  * So, to put her family and friends at ease she puts up with the overprotective behavior and ends up getting used to it



  * Again, if it shows signs of a toxic relationship, homegirl is not going to stand for that and will put a stop to the relationship



  * However, she also finds this trait useful



  * Since Vivi is going to eventually be Queen of Alabasta then her future king possessing that trait makes her whole life easier. She feels like that her partner is compatible not just for her but her country and its people



  * They honestly need a good mix of a responsible but reckless queen and an overprotective but earnest king



  * She would definitely feel bad thought if they were partners during the Alabasta arc since she does not have the best time and that would put her partner in the most stressful state ever




	13. Lust... and Love [Robin x Female Reader] Angst/Nsfw One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Here's a request for a pre-strawhat Robin x FemReader one-shot with all that angst (and maybe nsfw). Robin being her old self, unwilling to let herself love or be loved, but still being a total softie at her core :'c If you don't do F/F that's ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on September 2, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/628170862035632128/lust-and-love)
> 
> Nico Robin x Female Reaer
> 
>  **Warnings:** Female/Female relationship, Angst, Nsfw/Spicy- fingering, Robin tries really hard to pretend the relationship is just for casual sex, Reader is s a d, sad ending but we know Robin comes back so I will let you pretend there is a good ending lol, Robin is touch-starved and it shows, Pre- Enies Lobby
> 
> Words: 2130

I totally ignored the first part in a way so Robin can adjust to being a post-strawhat and the angst can be worse :’) This took so long to get to because I hold so much love for Robin lmao but I hope you enjoy Lovely!

* * *

The world is not fair. You learned that the hard way after people decided your business was theirs only if you were bothering them. That what you did apparently affected them when in reality they were just being inconsiderate. They just wanted someone to control because they were able to do so. You learned this at a young age when the people in your city refused to look your way unless your “dirty poor hands” touched one of their things by accident. That just because you were a girl you had to obey what they said regardless of what it was and when you got into their space, you began to taint the air.

Nobles are ridiculous.

All because you were born in a non-noble family, they deemed you less than worthy of living. It disgusted you but you are grateful for the hardships you had to go through. In the end, it taught you not to let people bother you because they only want to tear you down. It taught you to let others use you as you use them.

That was your initial thought until you met him, your captain, Monkey D. Luffy. Slowly, so painfully slow, he changed your perspective. He allowed you to rely on him and you slowly began to realize not everyone cares about your origins. Not everyone cares what you do and in fact, some people even encourage you to follow your dreams.

Your dream being to find the perfect group to accept you for who you are, and you found it. You were going to keep it at all costs.

So, of course, when a semi-stranger after Vivi’s home has been saved, invades your ship, and says she is coming with you, you would be on edge. You could not stop staring at her, watching her every movement, not trusting her in the slightest because you did know her. You would not tell the others this, but you knew her in a way that made you upset. You remember the past one-night stand with her only because of how truly amazing she was. Compared to your previous partners she knew what she was doing in the bedroom but… That was exactly it… Just a one-night stand. You truly did not expect to see her again, let alone join the one true safe home that Luffy has provided you. Watching and keeping her at a distance was probably your first mistake as you were finally able to take in her appearance- One that was not in the dark room of a bar- and realize how beautiful she was.

The attraction to her was quick and worse than the one-night stand but you thought it would pass as it usually does when you find someone attractive. However… It did not go away. In fact, it got stronger- To the point where you had to avoid the beautiful woman because she made you flustered.

While you have been ignoring her, Robin honestly thought you were avoiding her because you hate her. She could understand why since one-night stands were supposed to be strictly that but… It took a while for the Straw Hats to trust her, and when you did not give in and she honestly felt a bit bad because you were so cute and definitely her type. It was odd for her to feel this way since physical attraction is not something she is used to. Of course, Robin was used to cutting off emotions for one-night stands but after recognizing you it sets something off in her. The physical attraction she felt towards you was pulling at her own heart to set things straight with you and see if she can salvage the already terrible thoughts about her that you must be feeling.

That is the plan until both of you have a genuine talk about the crew.

Robin was surprised that when she asked about Luffy, how you suddenly flipped a switch. Your rough (it was really flustered) expression turned into one of admiration for the boy. He really did save your life from the sounds of it and for that, it gave Robin a spark of hope. Something she had not felt in ages. This started the long talk about all the adventures you went through when Luffy first recruited you shortly after Zoro and before Nami and Usopp.

Both of you ended up having plenty of things in common and yearned to know even more about each other. These talks became daily until you eventually switched up the pace and had one of these talks at a lively island. Just the two of you as the others went to go explore. Things felt different so to say.

The attraction you felt from your one-night stand with her was present and stronger than ever. You wanted to touch her while you chat. It was one sly move, but it sealed your fate. You simply moved your pinky to touch her hand and it sent sparks between you two. You finally understood that this is what you wanted. You yearned for her intelligent mind to be yours. You finally grew to like her and now you wanted to take it somewhere else to learn about her more intimately- The opposite of the one-night stand where you both just chased after your own pleasure.

For Robin, she felt the same way. Only… Sad about the situation. She yearned to love you and let herself be loved but she knew herself that she would not stay in the crew for long. That the World Government would eventually come after her… But that did not stop her need to have you become hers even just for one night.

Finding yourselves in a hotel room, things became hot and heavy instantly. Your mouth was on hers, your arms around her neck, as her hands slowly left a hot trail as she felt up your body. Yes. This is what she wanted. She wanted to remember what you feel like because by the gods, does this feel right. The further you progressed the more she realized that this is not just mere lust. This is something she has never felt before. She slid her shirt off and found her hand in your pants. Your damp underwear and the sounds you made as her finger gently rubbed your covered slit, was the proof she needed to know that you felt the same way. This sexual experience between both of you is nothing like either of you have felt with a previous partner- Even at the original one-night stand. This? It was something you both needed and desperately.

It was like you were made for each other.

“Robin, please- I want to feel you in me,” You choked out.

The way you said it has her eyes wide and her heart racing. How can someone say something so cute but so lewdly? She will never know but she deems you the woman of her dreams. She was quick to move your underwear aside and slip a finger inside of you.

The heat- She was only feeling you with a finger and it makes her dizzy from how hot the scene is. She added another one and her fingers were gentle and precise as she explores every inch she can reach of your insides. How your face turns to sweet pleasure from her fingering you. That night was the night she dedicated to solely pleasuring you. She promised herself that there will be more nights like that. That you will be the only one she ever touches like this and can only hope that you feel the same.

And she kept her promise over the course of the next few adventures of traveling with the Straw Hats. The both of you were sneaky when it came to each other (or so you thought). Nami ended up finding out what has been going on and honestly, she also thought the Robin and you were a good match. Voicing this, made you realize that you crave more.

That this whole relationship between you and Robin has been strictly physical. The sex was good, yes, but you could swear that there was heart in her actions when you two were together. That you also tried to prove your love to her through actions but… Maybe it was not getting through? That is when you decided to have a talk with Robin only for your heart to nearly break.

~*~

“Robin… What are we?” You ask the night Going Merry makes it to Water 7.

Unbeknownst to you, it will be the last night you see Robin for a while as you lay beside each other, alone on the ship.

Her hand pauses on rubbing your navel sensually as the dreaded question she did not want to hear leaves your lips. She thought she could keep things like this. That emotions can be felt through touch and not spoken but you dared to ask the question. There is just no way she can confirm anything verbally. Making things official and having something go wrong like they always do makes her heart stop. She can’t do this. This was wrong from the start since she would have never been able to say her love out loud.

She answers her voice suddenly a bit cold, “Are we not crewmates?”

The question makes your heart hurt. You try and stop your voice from breaking as you push the question again. “Of course, but… Are we something more?”

The small bit of hope in your voice makes her regret what she needs to say. She did not want it to come to this. She should have never let her need to get close to you be satisfied. Now thoughts of admitting her love to you are strong but she knows what will inevitably happen. The government will come for her. More like they did come for her. Earlier before the crew has split up for the night, a man from CP9 gave her a note. One that has sealed her fate with all the words she needs to say to you. To protect you the best way she can even if it breaks your heart. They always ruin everything and this time she does not want that to happen. She cares for you and the crew too strongly.

“Friends with benefits,” She answers getting up.

She needs to stop the loving touches. She needs to leave. She can’t hurt you more than you already have been from her cold words. She pauses upon feeling your arms wrap around her bare waist. Your arms are always warm and gentle when you caress her. She does everything in her power to stop her eyes from getting misty.

You are nearly begging now, “Don’t you feel something else? It can’t just be me. Please tell me it is not just me. I feel sparks when I am with you. I- I love you.”

You are shaking badly as you try and keep her in your embrace. You can feel her slipping through your hands as she gets up without a problem. She faces you and with robotic like movement, covers your form with a blanket.

“Please don’t go. Please tell me what you feel for me. There has to be something!” You beg again this time fully crying as you cover your face with the blanket.

Robin almost bites her lips but continues to go to end this.

“Towards you, I feel- Lust…”

And love, she desperately wants to add but holds it in.

Your breath hitches as you try to stop yourself from sobbing and her heart breaks more. She can’t fight the last touch she needs to give you. To feel your warmth one last before she is supposed to go to the meeting place the man in the mask said to meet at. She will need to betray the crew for their own good and it kills her because for once she truly does love them and want them safe.

Her fingertips reach out to touch your hand that is grasping the blanket like it is your lifeline. You flinch from her soft touch but allow her to eventually hold your hand. Somehow, you know this will be the last night Robin and you will be like this and it hurts you.

“Please hold my hand before you leave me,” You plea your voice cracking multiple times.

She squeezes your hand and says nothing. There is nothing more she can possibly say that would not hurt you more than she intended to. All she needs as well is to hold you before she gives herself to the government willingly. All for yours and the Straw Hat’s sake.


	14. General/Poly Headcanons [Boa Hancock]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: yes hi I stan Hancock 🥴 what are your headcanons for her? can you elaborate on your polyamorous headcanons for her because I don't see it but I am intrigued. thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on September 3, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/628262897205837824/yes-hi-i-stan-hancock-what-are-your-headcanons)
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of Polyamorous Relationships 
> 
> Words: 580

Hell yes, I can! I love this girl so much omg. She’s a narcissist but a queen.

* * *

General Headcanons:

  * My first and favorite (it is also the saddest) is that Hancock is lonely



  * She has so many followers, supporters, and people that just love her but it all fake



  * Of course, Hancock also has her sisters, but she is the eldest, so she takes care of them to the best of her abilities and takes all the responsibility- so she feels alone at the top



  * Because of this she craves friendship and to be able to talk to someone who does not put her on a high pedestal but her trust issues do not allow her to ever stoop that low and actually admit she is lonely so she continues on that vicious cycle of being a narcissist queen



  * Since she lives on Amazon Lily and they do not have a lot of reading materials other than the newspaper that comes every once in a while I like to imagine that Hancock got permission from Elder Nyon to start a collection of books and reading becomes of her favorite things to do to pass time



  * She also really wants to become a good cook for the ones she loves (as seen when Luffy is injured and she wants to baby him) so she eventually becomes the ultimate chef on the island



The Polyamorous Headcanons:

  * Okay so for this, I mentioned a long time ago (sorry for only now replying Hon) that I imagine Hancock as Polyamorous, but I only do so because of my Luffy x Reader fanfiction



  * I can only see Hancock as polyamorous only for Luffy. Like in my Luffy fic, (Female) Reader and Luffy are already in a relationship when Hancock meets them so she does not only fall for Luffy but she also falls for the Reader. That is the only time I can actually see Hancock being polyamorous because of her trust in Luffy (and the partner in my fic).



  * Hancock does not trust easily so it would have to be through Luffy if she gains another partner and forgive me if I am wrong for those who have more knowledge in poly relationships but I believe that is what they call a closed triad



  * A closed triad is “a group of three people who are only involved with each other and don’t get involved with anyone else” and that is the only way I can see Hancock being in a relationship other than with just Luffy



  * Since Hancock is an empress and one that literally everyone loves- It would be so easy for her to have a harem just waiting for her but she chooses not to do so because of the mark on her back and her lack of trust in people



  * It is already hard for her to love people romantically until Luffy and even then Luffy does not love because he is aromantic/asexual. Of course, that does not mean he can’t love as that is a whole spectrum but in this case for Hancock, since she has never loved before she does not know this and is delusional



  * If Luffy had a partner as in my fic, Hancock’s delusions would also make her able to accept the partner and only them. She sees everyone else as a threat or below her



  * I sort of rambled lol, but I hope that got my thoughts across? I only see her as polyamorous only if Luffy had a partner, so it is all just one big if.



Thank you for taking an interest!


	15. Denial [Crocodile x Wife!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thewildomega asked: Hello luv. I just came across your blog and I was wondering if you could do a one shot or headcannon for crocodile? Maybe something along the lines of someone kidnapping his wife or something. Feel free to make it as angsty as you want. Thank you and have a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on September 6, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/628547373827850240/hello-luv-i-just-came-across-your-blog-and-i-was)
> 
> Sir Crocodile x Wife!Reader
> 
> Warnings: Angst, so much angst, mentions of violence and injuries, I made the ending neutral meaning it can be bad or good depending on how you feel :’) The bonus headcanons may help ease any heartache
> 
> Words: 1650

Ahhhh I actually had to do a double-take at who sent this because guess what? I’m actually a fan of yours lmao. Not too long ago I read your All Might Omegaverse story on ao3 and it was soooo good omg. Anyway, you asked for angst? I hope I delivered! I did a one-shot but it was on the shorter side so I also did bonus headcanons! Hope you enjoy it Lovely and stay safe out there!

* * *

Crocodile stares down at the piece of paper with that everlasting scowl on his face. The words on it fill him with rage but his eyes remain emotionless. The question now, is how should he go about this? Slowly, his hands twitch alongside the piece of paper before his eyes flicker up to Nico Robin.

“Well… What are your thoughts on this sudden problem, Miss All Sunday?” He questions.

Robin merely smiles at his tone. He is angry, very angry, and she for one knows better to keep any information on this subject to him. She speaks in a calculating tone, “Whoever sent this has been tracking you for a long time if they know you are in Alabasta. However, they do know that you are respected across the country but did not know of your ties to Baroque Works. That can only mean that they know you from your past if they followed your name here. They must have known her too if they were able to capture her so easily-“

“Do watch your choice of words when speaking about my wife. (Name), could not have been captured easily even if she did know her kidnapper. She would have put up a fight,” Crocodile growls out momentarily losing his cool.

Robin only hums before she continues. “It says a time, a date, and a number. There is no location. They may be sending another note soon then. I expect that to be when they wish to meet with you and money. Mr. 0 I advise you to be careful. If they are from the past and still holding a grudge who knows what has happened to her. You even went the whole mile to make sure she was a safe distance. Their anger probably holds no bounds so prepare for the wor-“

“You are dismissed,” Crocodile cuts her off.

He can’t even bear the thought of her saying prepare for the worst. Robin leaves immediately and he is stuck in his dark office observing the stupid paper that holds his precious wife’s fate. Your fate.

Crocodile will not admit it with his organization- But you are truly his whole heart. You are one of the reasons why he has not completely fallen and why he has made sure you were so far away from him, actually at a home where you can be happy and hopefully soon be a mother with his kids, and not on the run with a Warlord like him. He thought you would be safe without the target on his back from the enemies he has made over the years but this proves not to be true and now he realizes that your true place is really by his side where he can protect you in a moment’s notice.

He will be damned if anything happens to you.

~*~

You do not know how much longer you can hold out for. It feels like it has been years since this group of pathetic pirates seeking revenge took you from your home and lit your home on fire. All because they wanted to see Crocodile in pain. The note they sent with your handwriting on it as proof they have you was a lie.

They made you write the time, date, and a money amount after making you write how you have been kidnapped by these people. How they are just looking for money Crocodile owes them for once taking out their entire ship and ruining their dreams. It truly was pathetic because they plan on having you half-dead by the time the date is supposed to be here.

You have a feeling it is soon from how weak you are. They have starved you, dehydrated you, watched you bleed, painted your skin black and blue, all for the sake of seeing Crocodile upset. You have been married to the man since he was a rookie, so you know they are doing this in vain.

He will never give them emotion even if he is painfully feeling it. They will see the satisfaction of him being hurt but with your observant eyes and knowing his true self you will see it painfully clear.

“Oi, have a little bit more fun with her will ya? I’m going to send the location- Be prepared to move her when I get back,” The boss of the whole kidnapping states.

One of the burlier men started to make his way back to you and you wish desperately that you can beg or plea with them but… It did not work the first time and it only made the men angrier. His large hand comes across your face and the numbing you had felt a bit ago is gone. The pain is so much from the previous beating that you can’t help but to cry out.

They enjoy that and as the boss leaves- You fear that my time may be running out.

~*~

Crocodile sighs as he finally gets to the location- Some abandoned building in Alabasta, near Rainbase. Your kidnappers really did want to get him that they hid right under his nose. He does not knock. He uses his Devil Fruit powers to enter the building and reform himself. Immediately, shots are fired but as always, they do not faze him.

“Still same tough boy, aren’t you?” The leader questions with a laugh.

With a bored expression, Crocodile glances around the room only for his eyes to fall on your unmoving form. It looks like you are barely breathing. The blood tainting your skill is enough to put him in a murderous rage, but he holds off.

The men standing idly are waiting for his expression to change but when it remains the same, they begin to sweat out of slight anxiety.

“In the note, it said she would be fine, but it appears she is dying. Not that it bothers me, if she truly let herself get kidnapped by you lot then her life was not worth much anyway. I will be disposing of the lot of you for wasting my time. In your next life make sure whatever you have hostage actually has meaning,” Crocodile states in monotone.

There is no mercy as he has the floor made of sand beneath them open and up and swallow them. This truly was a waste of time for him and his anger grows as he makes his way over to your form. Your eyes are trying to stay open and he kneels down beside you to pull you onto his lap.

You recognize the anger in his eyes but ignore it as you give him a weak smile. Your hand comes up to cup his face and he immediately leans into it, the warmth for you, showing in his eyes now that he can let his guard down.

“I am pathetic, aren’t I? Getting kidnapped by these idiots. I am sorry to make you worry so much,” You say in between wheezes.

Crocodile adjusts him and you so he can help you sit up and hopefully breathe better. If you are wheezing in a pile of your own blood- It just is not a good sign at all. He can see how fatigued you are, and he hates it for not finding you sooner.

“You aren’t pathetic. These lowly scumbags were. I commend you for staying alive for what they did to you and when you recover, I will lavish you with the attention you deserve. I will never let you out of my sight again,” He promises.

Your hand has trouble sliding up his face to mess up his gelled back hair, but you did it with struggle. You mumble, “Dear, I believe you me if, not when. I am not feeling too hot right now.”

“Really? I think you look divine as always. Enough talk. Save your strength. I will have my associate, Miss All Sunday help us go to a private clinic so they can work on you,” Crocodile states.

In his mind, there is no possibility of you dying so you no longer try to tell him how you are slowly fading away. Nico Robin as she enters the room, for once, does not have the heart to say anything witty as she sees an innocent woman slowly perishing all while her husband is denial. If luck is on their side, you will survive but- When has a man who lost his hand and with ever-growing arrogance ever have luck?

For your sake, Robin is hoping that you are his good luck charm.

Bonus Headcanons:

  * Okay so yeah, much like in the one-shot if Crocodile had a wife who was kidnapped- He would be boiling with anger



  * He would look all calm at first but the moment he saw the damage he would murder everyone on sight for daring to hurt his precious person



  * He would be more caring if he wasn’t y’know trying to take over Alabasta for the weapon but since he is in this one-shot that is why he tries so hard to pretend he does not care



  * He totally would go ballistic



  * He is possessive and he hates the idea of someone else touching his wife



  * For the sake of the one-shot, I had his wife away but as I said in the prior point he is possessive so he would definitely have eyes on his wife all the time- She is one of his only weaknesses so he would protect her at all costs



  * Here is a fluff idea! He would love just giving his wife items of luxury- It just makes him happy knowing he can provide for her even if he is doing it with blood money since he is a bad guy



  * He would also remember every important date that has to do with him and his wife so he can lavish her on said dates




	16. Sabo with a female (Thicc/curvy) significant other [Sfw and Nsfw headcanons]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looseautumnleaftea asked: Hi there! I love your blog! May I please request some SFW and NSFW Headcanons of Sabo with a thicc and curvy fem s/o, please? Thank you so much for your time! I hope life is treating you well! Stay safe and healthy out there! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on September 7, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/628642285602635776/hi-there-i-love-your-blog-may-i-please-request)
> 
> Sabo x Female (Thicc/Curvy) Reader
> 
> Warnings: Nsfw/Spicy, Fluff
> 
> Words: 702

I have been waiting to do this one for so long ahhh Sabo deserves so much happiness! I hope you enjoy these lovely and I hope you are staying safe and healthy out there too! <3

* * *

Sfw Headcanons:

  * Honestly the first time Sabo sees you- He freezes out of pure awe- Totally innocent as he just takes in your appearance



  * He honestly thinks you are just so huggable and he can’t help wonder if your curves would fit in his arms- so he would love nothing more to hold you- But of course, he needs to woo you first



  * So that is what he does, he manages to woo you and honestly, he falls even more in love as he does so and when you become his significant other he melts all the time from when you fight with him for the Revolutionary Army- to just when you are sleepy back at headquarters and lean into him



  * He adores everything about you



  * People may think it has to do with your curvy figure, but Sabo is more complex than that- Like his brothers, he would require to think the person is beautiful on the inside to actually be with them



  * Sabo is also the one that needs the most intellectual stimulation so if you are beautiful on the inside and your mind is beautiful expect long and wonderful deep conversations about life and goals



  * As to where he loves to hold you is your thighs. He loves having a hand on your thighs when both of you are just sitting and talking



  * He loves to wrap his arms around your waist too or have his hands rest on the curves of your hips



  * He does it all the time and completely forgets that it may be a bit inappropriate in some places- For example, a meeting with the whole Revolutionary- Just imagine all the looks you will get as Sabo is ignorant to them



  * Then when he does notice he will have a blush and be very hesitant to release you but will do so- Only for moments later to forget



**N s f w/ Spicy Headcanons:**

  * Let me get straight to the point- Crush Sabo with your thighs or your bust



  * He will not care and will actually die happy if he goes out that way



  * When you share a bed, he loves having his hands on one of your breasts in a non-sexual way and just casually gropes them especially in his sleep



  * When things get heated in the bedroom, he will squeeze the heck out of your thighs or pick you up (which he loves to do during a heated make-out session) so you can wrap them around his hips



  * I need to say it again, but Sabo just wants to be crushed by your thighs



  * If he does oral on you, he wants you to ride the hell out of his face



  * You know you are thiccc with three c’s and sometimes you do get scared that you may accidentally make him stop breathing or hurt him but if you even so much as dare try to get off him- He will growl and with a bruising grip on your butt to keep you in place as he keeps going to town in you



  * Because of his love for your thighs- it basically becomes his home



  * He will always lay between them hugging your stomach or be hugging one of them in a way where he has access to your entire body



  * He is a big giver when it comes to pleasure so expect a lot of nights of pure ecstasy just for you- Though he falls more in love with you whenever he enters you because it is like you are one spiritually. He makes sure you have an orgasm before he can even think of his own pleasure



  * Though Sabo is a gentleman he has those nights where he just needs release and for that he does- Thigh jobs- Hell yeah- He loves to do those and paint your thighs or stomach white from them



  * On those days when he does not give, he feels super bad and still provides top-notch aftercare



  * He promises to make it up to you for another night and aha keeps that promise



In other words? Sabo freaking loves thick thighs from his curvy significant other- I mean he is a great lover intellectually, emotionally, and intimately!


	17. Reacting to their crush/future significant other who has scars [Katakuri, Law]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hey love!! I really like your writing, and was wondering if you write for mochi man katakuri. If that was the case then how would you think he and Law would react to seeing that their crush and future s/o has a john marston scar and also other scars all over their back due to previous battles and hard past. Sorry if it’s a lot you can leave out any unnecessary details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on September 9, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/628826802042830848/reacting-to-their-crushfuture-significant-other)
> 
> Charlotte Katakuri, Trafalgar Law x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: Slight angst, Fluff, hints of past violence/trauma from battles, scars
> 
> Words: 1758

I hope I have Katakuri’s character down! It is my first time writing for him officially, so I am excited! As for this whole request? You got me excited the second you mentioned John Marston’s scar. I got too pumped up for this that I ended up doing these as scenarios with bonus headcanons! I really hope you like this Lovely and apologies for it taking so long to get to!

* * *

**Charlotte Katakuri** -

*Uh this bro is so tall so um pretend you are the same height, he’s hunching down, or you are on a ladder or something lol

-

Katakuri glances around the room feeling a slight annoyance. His betrothed is late. Though thinking of them does make him feel emotionally calmer it does not excuse that they are late. Especially since he wanted to speak with them about something important.

Just then, the door to his room flies open and his betrothed comes in panting from an obvious rush. You look a bit flustered from being late, but you quickly compose yourself. It is something Katakuri admires since you are similar to him. Calm and levelheaded most of the time but upon getting this arranged marriage- Both of you have become accustomed to different fluttery feelings when with each other.

Katakuri has no idea how to feel about it (and is not aware that he is crushing) but he concludes it to be a good thing since he enjoys your company.

“Sorry I am late Katakuri. Perospero and I were having tea and he wanted me to start calling him Brother Peros from now on then on the way here I ran into Compote who wanted to have a serious talk about my family’s new alliance with Big Mom. I assured her that I am with you guys all the way and that they will follow her. Anyway, enough excuses, what did you wish to talk about?” You ask trying to stop your fingers from fidgeting.

Since you walked in all he has done is stare you down and usually, it would not bother you, but you honestly felt bad for being late. You wanted to be the perfect partner for him since all he has done is shown you kindness since the announcement of your engagement.

“I wanted to finally speak-“ He pauses as he hesitates.

This is something he does a bit often with you- Use his Observation Haki to foresee into the future is something he often does but he does more so with you when you have talked so he does not misstep. He quickly continues after you are about to ask him what is wrong.

“I apologize for that. I just was about to get straight to the point, but I feel like I need to emphasize something before I do. We are getting married soon. The date is coming up fast and I wanted to show you something but just now I saw you crying. Before I do, I need to let you know that I see you as my equal and I am proud to have you as my betrothed. I have never seen my siblings actually want to get to know an in-law as much as they do you so thank you for wanting to genuinely be apart of our family,” Katakuri states.

His words make your heart beat fast, but you nod for him to continue. “I wanted to show you my mouth. I do not like others seeing it, but we will soon be married, and you will have the right to see all of me as I do you,” He continues.

He pauses once more to make sure that he did change the future even if it was just a little bit. The amount of trust he places in you does make you want to cry but instead, you feel like you want to meet him on the trust to. You decide you will finally show him your other scars.

After he deems you okay, he takes off his mouth covering and stares at you waiting for any response. He knows that you would never make fun of him but that amount of insecurity he has to tell him otherwise. So, he is surprised when he feels your warm hand cup his scarred face.

You give him a gentle smile and say, “We do not nearly match but I do think we are the perfect match for each other.”

His heart melts at this and he is quick to cup your own scarred cheek. His thumb rubs against them and then your eyes downcast. You back up from his touch and he grows irritated momentarily from no longer touching you when you turn around and begin to take off your shirt. His eyes scan what he sees immediately. More scars litter your back.

You let him view it a moment longer before fixing your shirt.

“I think we are good now. We both have seen more of each other,” You say a bit worried he may not find you attractive anymore.

He returns to touching your cheek and with the mouth covering no longer on him, he gives you a genuine smile that washes away your doubts. “Yes, we have. I can’t wait until you officially become my spouse.”

**Bonus Headcanons:**

  * His initial reaction is neutral



  * He does not exactly care until he has an emotional connection then he will wonder



  * I think Katakuri would love his significant other with or without scars- He would want to know the story behind them, but he won’t straight up ask either



  * He loves to trace them when he gets sleepy and it becomes one of his favorite things to do when it is just you two alone



  * He will only tell you once, but he also likes when you trace his facial scars or pepper his mouth with kisses



  * Since he is very serious (even more so) with family members and you become his spouse he will definitely be putting lotion on your scars- He believes in taking care of them since they tell a story about you



**Trafalgar Law** -

“Hey Cap, (Name) fell asleep on Bepo again,” Penguin states coming into Law’s office/infirmary.

Law stares and waits for more words because there is just no way his crew is bothering him over this. Sachi who peeks in continues thankfully. “And their shirt lifted up- I think you should come see this,” Shachi murmurs.

The serious nature of the two surprises Law and he almost thinks they are sick. He says nothing, as he gets up and wordlessly, follows them- Sleep very much wanting to cloud his mind after being up all night. They lead Law to Bepo who has not moved a muscle since you fell asleep on him. Nothing so far out of the normal until Law’s observant eyes look for the part of the shirt that is lifted up and indeed-

His eyes widen and he sighs.

“Let them sleep longer. Then send them to my room,” Law orders.

He is careful as he quickly fixes their shirt and leaves. His thoughts are immediate. Something bad happened to you in the past, that much is clear, and it honestly explains a lot. How you are so slow with opening up and he honestly can’t blame you. That is why he likes you and the little moments when you do open up to him.

They mean something to him and those scars on your back are from stories you are not ready to tell. He will tell you of this mishap, but he will not push you- He would not even dream of it because he cares about you so much it hurts. He knows what this feeling is, and he wants to chase it but you both are holding back with your pasts latching onto you. That is why he has not really said anything about his feelings despite him wanting to.

They are nothing like the ones on your face either. The ones are on your face are just two/three long scars across your face- Almost like an animal attack, the ones on your back must be from previous battles or something equally terrifying if they have you closed off.

With a sigh, Law goes to his room and waits until you are up.

When Law opens his eyes, he realizes that he has taken a brief nap but immediately sees you come in and close the door behind you. Your expression tells him that someone said something. He groans and quickly says something to reverse the damage.

“Penguin and Shachi saw them and told me. You do not need to explain yourself in any way. I am not surprised, to be frank, because you are incredibly strong and have proven to be a valuable asset to my crew,” He states.

He watches your expression for a moment until you turn around and without any hesitation pull off your shirt. Law is surprised and a bit guilty for feeling his heart flutter at the bold action. Quickly pulling his mind from the gutter he takes small steps to you.

“I do not want to explain yet, but you are the person I trust most Law. I want you to at least look at what I have been hiding since I know you are the least to pity me for them,” You state.

The air feels like it turns intimate the second Law puts a finger on your back, but it remains full of trust as he casually traces each large and long battle scar. When he finishes you put your shirt back on and turn to look at him.

“I will tell you everything soon. I- Thank you for being a trustworthy and… attractive captain,” You say with a wink.

Ah, it appears it was not just law feeling the connection. His cheeks feel warm and he smirks. He is happy to know that the attraction is mutual.

**Bonus headcanons:**

  * Law’s initial reaction is concern- Only because you are a member of his crew, when feelings get involved his concern worsens but, of course, he will not voice it unless this doctor decides to play therapist too



  * He will not voice it until you two are actually dating and involved with each other



  * Then he will be happy to know everything about you and may hint towards it, but he would never push for it



  * If the face scars make you feel bad about yourself he will definitely be like “oh hell no you are perfect” and obliterate anyone who says otherwise



  * As for the back scars, if it is a lot and from battles, you do not wish to remember he will hint towards getting a tattoo



  * And let’s face it



  * Law would definitely have matching tattoos with his significant other



  * Much like Katakur- Law would love to trace your scars and does so when he is sleepy



  * He also melts when you trace his tattoos




	18. Focused [Robin x Male Reader] Fluff One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aspergerhero asked: Hello, I would like to request Nico Robin x Male Reader, in an one-shot fluff, where in this one-shot, Nico Robin are on a trip to find Poneglyphs and the reader has a Polaroid camera to take photos of the Poneglyphs they will find during this expedition but mostly the photos will be centered on the reader’s crush : Nico Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on October 7, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/631342681154519040/focused)
> 
> Nico Robin x Male Reader
> 
> Warnings: Nothing but pure fluff! (My grammar may suck but as always- My excuse is that I am tired :’))
> 
> Words: 1408

This took me a long time to get to again because Robin deserves the world and this request hit me in the fluffy feels. I hope it is fluffy enough and you enjoy it Lovely!

* * *

“Shall we head back soon?” You ask the stunning woman before you.

She looks at you with a small smile before looking back at the Poneglyph. It is the third Historical Poneglyh you have found together since you have been partnered up, and, in all honesty, you wished that this journey to find them would go slower. You enjoyed your time with Robin, and she has stated multiple times that she enjoyed your company as well.

You are not like the other males on the ship. You have a completely different personality and one that she thinks matches her quite well. In a way, you were the perfect gentleman in her eyes from how fond of you she was. You are definitely in a special spot in her heart. The female would love to take things even further with you since it was just a teensy bit obvious you are attracted to her but she wanted things on your terms so she is waiting for you to make the move.

As for you, it made you feel alive with the intellectual stimulation you received when engaging with her but even more so when you realized that these feelings were more than what a friend should feel. At first, you saw her as a really good friend. Someone who is on the calm side that you needed to befriend out of all the chaotic members of the crew. Then slowly you started to realize how cool she was. How she is really such a great woman. Somewhere along the way, you realized that you loved to look at her. She really is gorgeous so how could you not?

But not only her looks were a part of this. Her personality was to die for. She genuinely cared for the crew and would even go out of her way to make sure everyone was safe and sound when out on adventures. She had dark humor that you thought was cute when others found it creepy. She was just a genuine person who finally became true to herself when joining the crew and it was endearing. You loved how she flourished and showed her true side to you and the others.

That is when the attraction set in and when you realized you enjoyed finding out other neat things about her. Like how she twirls a strand of her hair when she gets too into a book or the way she lets her scorching hot tea sit for exactly two minutes before she sips on it.

She really became important to you and this trip to find Poneglyphs is just making you realize how you yearn for more, of course, with her consent. Which is why you have been taking things slow and not shoving your feelings onto her.

“Yeah, let’s head back. We do not want to be here when it gets too dark. I hear there are mysterious blood thirsty creatures in this area,” Robin states with that cute smile on her face.

Another thing you loved dearly. How she is able to smile after stating something that should terrify you to the bone.

Nodding to her, you both start heading back to where your crew is camped out on the island. It was a pretty interesting find that Nami and Usopp had found out. That this island that travels- Goes to exactly four different islands and they stick together to make one whole one for two weeks. The rumors of Poneglyphs being hidden on these islands turned out to be true and hopefully useful information for your voyage.

If not, you enjoyed your time with Robin, so it was a win-win situation either way.

Upon returning to the campsite- Robin and you become immediately circled by the terrifying orange-haired girl. Nami is relentless in making you hand over the photos already- Determined to see the evidence of the Poneglyphs and have Robin relay the information since she is the only one who can possibly read them.

“What the hell are these?” Nami questions as irritation reeks from her voice.

Uh-oh. It is aimed at you.

Before you can possibly ask what is wrong, Sanji pops over ready to fight you for Nami’s honor. That is until his eyes land on the photos from the polaroid camera. He picks them up and his hearts move to turn into hearts as he thanks you for your photography ability.

Confusion envelops you and you take a photo back only for your face to feel rather warm… All the photos… Are focused on Robin. Sure, the Poneglyphs are in there so it was not a failed mission but- Robin is literally the focus of every photo. Oh god.

Embarrassment is real here as you look away. Nami is yelling up a storm while Sanji is happy with the outcome because the photos really do show Robin’s natural beauty and even better- Her fascination with the Poneglyph. She looks so happy to be reading the ancient writing and it makes you happier to have caught her in such an unguarded moment.

“What is the problem with the photos?” Robin asks making your face feel warmer.

Her eyes land on them and a smile forms as she sees the problem. Thankfully, she has mercy on you as she makes Nami cool down. “Do not worry Miss Navigator. I can still read them just fine like this. How did your job and the boys’ go?”

You seem to be out of Nami’s head now and thankfully that means you will not suffer her wrath. However, the new problem was when you saw the way Robin looked at you. In two simple words: She knows.

Nami lets out a defeated sigh as she answers, “Terrible. We found clues to the hidden treasure on one of the islands but then Zoro got lost and then Luffy went to go find him and got lost! I am so lucky that Usopp and Franky were there with me.”

You start to tune out since it appears it is all the same shenanigans the crew has put Nami through. It is all entertaining but after your long hike with Robin you do feel tuckered out. Your slight anxiety about how to explain to her why she is the main focus of the photo seems to be gone since she saved you from Nami so now sleep is the only thing on your mind.

As you prepare for bed- You do not realize that something of yours goes missing.

~*~

The next morning is just as chaotic as usual now that Luffy and the others are up and trying to fight over breakfast. Your nerves feel a bit on fire today from having to go out with Robin again but this time even if you are a bit embarrassed you feel ready to tell her how you feel.

That is until you hear her voice call out to you. “(Name), are you ready? This should be the last Poneglyph we can find,” She murmurs.

You nod your head unable to say anything and she gives a knowing smile before also adding, “Oh. Do not forget your camera. I put it in your bag.”

What? When did she have your camera? Not that you mind, you just do not remember handing it to her. You reach for your bag only to stop upon opening it. Your face feels like it is on fire yet again but this time not out of embarrassment but from happiness.

In your bag besides the camera (that Robin did steal last night) were simple photos of her smiling. She took quite a few and even some of the other crewmembers when you were sleeping last night. Your heart is hammering hard against your chest as you realize she did this for you so you can have photos focused on her with nothing else in the way. Though the thought is appreciated- You know on your last hike today that you will still manage to focus on her instead of the Poneglyph.

The thought does not last long as your brain seems to go in shock when the woman slides her fingers in between yours and tugs you along. You squeeze her hand and she gives you that stunning smile and you realize- You really do not need to convey your feelings to her because as you thought last night, she knows. She knows them and accepts them.


	19. Love at First Sight [Crocodile, Doflamingo, Marco x Reader Scenarios]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: can you make short stories like how smoker, crocodile, marco and doflamingo would react once they realize theyre experiencing love at first sight? thats all!! thank you i hope youre taking care of yourself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on October 12, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/631787764559577088/can-you-make-short-stories-like-how-smoker)
> 
> Crocodile, Donquixote Doflamingo, Marco x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff (and grammar errors probably), Croco-boy and Doffy are a bit creepy but I would be weirded out if they weren’t
> 
> Words: 1432

I took out Smoker because I can’t deal with his tsundere butt for this one lmao but these were fun! Thank you Honey and I hope you are taking care of yourself too!

* * *

**Crocodile** -

Boredom appears to be a trait Crocodile was born with. He can’t help it but when he is not chasing after his wild ambitions, he just feels boredom creeping upon him. It sucks and usually, it would not bother him this much but ever since escaping Impel Down and having that annoying respect for Monkey D. Luffy grow, he has just felt a tad empty.

He yearns for something to fill up that emptiness, but he has no idea what. So, he decided to go on a stroll. It already made his irritation for the day worse. Too many people recognized him and steered clear of his path, but it was not satisfying seeing their fearful expressions.

It was rather annoying.

Even if it was good that they dared not to get the marines here in fear of his wrath- It made him even angrier. He was so bored he yearned for a fight or just anything to happen!

As the saying goes- Be careful what you wish for.

He turns the corner, and someone rushes into him at full speed. Of course, Crocodile takes immediate interest since this fool did not know to not rush around corners or to be rushing in a full town. However, as soon as his eyes really looked at the person who is sitting quite pitifully on the ground- He finally feels something stir in him. He feels the emptiness slowly fade away as this new interest takes over.

The person looks up and Crocodile’s eyes widen, the cigar he has constantly in his mouth smoking, falls out of it and lands almost on them. He is in shock because he believes he is finally experiencing something only idiots do- Love. And at first sight.

He would scoff if he were not in shock at how _amazing_ you look. Your eyes are wide only from bumping into him as you quickly stand up and dust yourself off.

“I am so sorry! I need to watch where I am going. I hope I did not hurt you!” Your voice is so genuine and even better?

You seem to have no idea who he is. Color him intrigued. He suddenly does not seem so bored either.

“No harm was done but- You made me a bit late for a meeting. You can make it up to me by allowing me to take you to dinner,” He states flashing a charming smile.

Your angelic laugh makes his smile widen and he is content. Yes, love at first sight is for idiots but he seems to have a better understanding now that he is experiencing it first hand (and deems himself an idiot for being so into you).

**Donquixote Doflamingo** -

“This was a useless meeting,” Doflamingo states.

His smile is wide and a bit agitated, but he is being honest. The marines have called for him for some useless operation he has no intention of doing.

“Wait, Doflamingo, at least stay and sit on it,” Sengoku murmurs.

A useless plea. However, Doflamingo decides to indulge the man since he has been given this vacation away from Dressrosa. Might as well annoy the absolute shit out of the marines until he can leave. He agrees and immediately leaves the room wanting to find some punk to mess with, to put fear into. It should be simple enough. Everyone here knows he should be here and to be on the lookout.

That is his original thought until he spots someone that nearly takes his breath away. His heartbeat feels like it quickens as he notes the quick attraction to the person. It is unlike anything he has ever felt before. Unlike his usual lust-filled attraction to random people- Doflamingo feels the need to know this person’s name and instead of the usual dirty thoughts that accompany his attraction- He wants to know more about this person, genuinely. He is rather perceptive, so he knows immediately that this attraction is not normal. That he is experiencing love at first sight. It is not with a marine- Thankfully. It is just a devilishly stunning person. They look like a fish out of water though from the lack of uniform. The casual getup makes Doflamingo’s smile widen.

He gets this itching feeling to just talk to them since he is unable to look away so that is exactly what he does. He approaches them and their gaze immediately lands on him making him feel a sense of pride for being able to catch their attention.

“Fuffuffu What is a lovely person such as yourself doing… here?” He asks.

How odd. The person either does not care who he is or really has no clue. It makes him smile bigger since it is truly peculiar if someone does not recognize him.

“Hm? Oh. I am hesitant to join the marines so they are allowing me to watch and try out their training for the next few days. Get a sense of if this where I belong… Sorry, who are you?” The person suddenly asks.

What an airhead- Doffy digs it. He introduces himself with ease, “One of the seven warlords, Donquixote Doflamingo or “Heavenly Demon” if that rings a bell.”

That seems to the do trick as he watches their eyes widen for a moment before their expression returns to a neutral one.

“Ah- You are a lot more pink than I imagined,” You murmur in thought.

Pfft. Maybe he will accept that marine operation if it means he can have this potential new marine recruit join him instead.

**Marco** -

Marco has sort of given up on finding love. He already has his plate full of dealing with his brothers/crewmates let alone… his father who for the love of everything good in life will not listen to him nor the other commanders about taking the damn medicine.

Needless to say, Marco deserved one night away from the rowdy crew and with the help of Ace, Izo, and Thatch, he got his one night just for himself.

All he wanted to do was drink himself to oblivion since no one would be able to bother him. That is until someone decided to sit right beside him and order a drink for themselves. He was really about to sigh and leave when his eyes scanned the person.

His heart stopped. That is what it felt like to him as he took in this person’s incredible features and oh boy. He suddenly became intrigued as to who they were and why they seemed to be in trouble. The moment the stranger spoke though- It felt like his heart was having a full seizure with how fast it was beating before stopping fully.

Is this what love at first sight is? If it truly is he welcomes it with his full being.

“Sorry for disrupting your peace. I am being followed. Just look natural,” The person murmurs.

Him? Natural? The first mate and commander of the Whitebeard Pirates? That is laughable. He stands up with remorse and ignores their now flustered gaze for ignoring their order. He glances around and indeed sees some marines in poor disguises. What really gave them away was from how fast they recognized Marco.

The whole bar goes up in whispers as the marines scurry out- Not wanting to call the World’s Strongest man here by messing with his right-hand man.

“You? You are Marco the Phoenix?” The stranger asks.

Marco simply nods his head and waits for them to introduce themselves. They do, happy that the threat following them is gone now.

“I am (Name). Didn’t think I meet someone so legendary here,” They say with a slight chuckle.

Marco muses, “Oh? Surely you are not a nobody either if you have marines after you.”

Honestly? This night became Marco’s favorite as he stayed up all night talking to this magnificent stranger. They have a lot more in common than he had thought and as the morning slowly comes- The thought of leaving actually hurts him. He truly did fall in love at first sight and he would be damned if he let such a good thing get away without trying.

“Hey- Wanna head back with me? Pops would surely love to meet you and with us by your side, you won’t have to worry about marines no more,” Marco says softly.

He watches as they put their thinking face on before they seem to come to a conclusion. Their eyes brighten and a smile forms on their face as they nod their heads. Marco’s heart has never felt so at peace before.


	20. Getting Jealous [Crocodile, Kuzan, Mihawk x Female Reader Headcanons]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theastroooooworld asked: I really like what you do, thank you for your writing! 🧡🌞 May I request headcanons for Mihawk, Crocodile and Kuzan getting jealous of men who get too close to their female s/o, please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on October 12, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/631792754397167618/i-really-like-what-you-do-thank-you-for-your)
> 
> Crocodile, Kuzan, Mihawk x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Jealousy (in real life be wary of this trait please. You can never be too careful of toxic traits in relationships so take care of yourselves!) Fluff, comedic teasing, Croco boy is a bit of a psychopath and there are red flags
> 
> Words: 998

I FINALLY GOT TO THIS ONE (Can you see my excitement?) Thank you for saying so- And thank you for reading my content! I had fun with these because I can imagine these three easily just soaking in their jealousy as they pretend they are not jealous. I hope you enjoy these Lovely!

* * *

**Crocodile** -

  * Okay this man says he does not get jealous, but he does constantly



  * He always has an eye on his partner and let me emphasis the word: **his**



  * If he is not watching you, somebody is for him- So when Crocodile finds out that someone is getting too close to his woman- You can easily bet that there could be possible bloodshed



  * To Crocodile- It does not matter if the person getting close to you is a man or a woman- He will get jealous and angry because he should be the only one close to you *imagine the sparkly emoji here for some psychotic effect lmao*



  * However, a jealous Crocodile is frankly a terrifying one. Why?



  * He does not lash out immediately



  * He lets himself boil until the jealousy gets the better of him (and he is very strategic with how to use his jealousy)



  * Usually, he is able to calm himself but when it concerns his partner- anger is usually his top reaction because he wants her to be just safe and sound



  * You can always tell if he has reacted to it negatively. Such as the person is suddenly gone (big shocker- note the sarcasm), he suddenly giving you more expensive gifts than usual, or he is clingy (he is never clingy so this is the biggest reaction of them all)



  * He will never take out his jealousy on you though- but he does manipulate you in a way to where he paints others in a bad picture and him in a good light



  * Whatever he does do though- He would never blame you or restrict your freedom or anything as what some controlling jealous partners would do.



  * If you do point out his jealousy he will straight up ignore you for days out of slight embarrassment of being seen like that because Crocodile does not get jealous according to himself



  * He knows that his jealous trait is on the toxic side, but he does not care



  * In other words- Crocodile getting jealous is just: t e r r i f y i n g



**Kuzan (Aokiji)** -

  * Honestly, I can see Kuzan getting petty when he is jealous



  * Like he is already not that much of a talker (unless it is you) but he will be even colder (pun intended lmao) to those around him



  * He will have a shorter temper and will not hesitate to freeze people in their place if they misspeak to him



  * He knows jealousy isn’t a good look and he hates getting jealous (so it is rare for him to be so) but he loves his partner so much that he does have that slight fear that his partner would go for someone who doesn’t have an ice-like heart



  * Much like Crocodile (and Mihawk) he would never take it out on you



  * No, he just freezes others in place lol



  * However, if he knows the person getting close to you (for Kuzan he only cares if it is a man getting close to you) he will not hesitate to go talk to them



  * It will be a light conversation at first, getting the confession out of him such as agreeing to how beautiful you are or how amazing your personality is but the second the guy does confess this or goes too far in complimenting you- he becomes an icicle



  * When he is with you- The one way you can tell something is wrong is how quiet he is around you



  * Because around you, he can freely talk (or sleep) without unease so the second he treats you as if you were another marine- the act is up



  * You will have to remind him that he is the only one in your life (and he knows this but I like to imagine again that he has slight insecurity because of how aloof he is)



  * It may take a while but he will warm up to you again but when he does you can finally joke with him



  * “Awe, I told you your heart was not cold!”



  * Cue the embarrassment and “shut ups” as it makes you braver in your relentless teasing



Dracule Mihawk-

  * Okay this one is my favorite because I do not think he can ever be jealous UNLESS it is Shanks being the one close to you



  * If it were any other man he would be like: whatever



  * Only because he has full trust in you lmao so if it is his best friend the freaking Casanova, then yeah, he will be worried as all hell because he knows how smooth that man is



  * He does trust you (and Shanks because he knows Shanks would NEVER do him dirty like that) but it is a small illogical fear he has so he does get jealous and it is only noticeable to you and Shanks



  * Shanks like the idiot friend he is will 100% tease the hell out of him until Mihawk’s breaking point because their friendship is that great



  * Shanks will be more touchy with you- Wrapping an arm around you- flirting with you- It may seem like a jerk move but he is just teasing Mihawk for allowing emotion to come through since the man like to be an emotionless robot the majority of his life



  * You on the other hand will do whatever it takes to soothe Mihawk’s slight fear- So when Shanks gets out of control with his teasing it is up to you to get angry for both you and Mihawk (to which Shanks apologizes profoundly before you all share a good laugh)



  * Mihawk is all grunts during his jealous moment- He refuses to speak and only drinks his wine



  * After his friend leaves, Mihawk will feel a lot better and he will apologize for showing such an ugly side



  * You do not see why he is apologizing because he is only human, and you are happy (despite the sad situation of it all) that he loves you enough to show his jealousy




	21. Rejection [Kid, Law x Female Reader Headcanons]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: hello! i really love your blog. i hope you're having a super day! can i request an angst hc or scenario (whichever you can do) of law and kid rejecting a female crewmate's love confession? i hope it's okay :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on October 13, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/631881339957805056/hello-i-really-love-your-blog-i-hope-youre)
> 
> Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Angst, I hurt my own feelings in the process, When I tell you I made these boys the biggest jerks- These are short because this type of angst makes me sad sad lmaooo
> 
> Words: 369

No. Why would you do this to me? D: LMAO- This hurt bad so I only did headcanons (short because I am weak)- Thank you for making me feel angst once again and I hope you enjoy this Lovely and I hope you have a SUPER day!

* * *

**Eustass Kid** -

  * I HATE TO SAY IT BUT KID WOULD LAUGH RIGHT AFTER A CONFESSION



  * Like- That is the worst thing you can do to someone and he would 100% laugh if he did not return their feelings



  * It is an amusing situation to him and he has no problems making you feel embarrassed



  * Then of course- He would be smug about it



  * Like “of course you have feelings for me”



  * Then he would proceed to embarrass you in front of his crew and make you so uncomfy



  * Like kid is a jerk but he turns into a bigger jerk because he wants to crush any feelings you have for him in the process



  * (He lowkey does not want to be in a relationship because he can’t handle a stable and healthy relationship with a beautiful woman so he would love to just hurt your feelings in the process and be like: choose better next time)



  * If he actually liked, you back or had respect for you- This would be different- He would not laugh but turn into the biggest grump before he rejects you



**Trafalgar Law** -

  * For him, he feels secondhand embarrassment because he needs to reject you



  * He has no time whatsoever for mushy feelings so he will be extremely annoyed



  * If he weren’t a pirate or you know, dealing with the whole Doffy plan, he would consider it because it is rare to find such a loyal and beautiful crewmember who knows him inside and out and still like him- But that is not the case so he would feel awful as he shuts your emotions down then and there (and unlike Kid, away from the crewmembers because this is between you and him)



  * He feels bad so he would distance himself after that



  * Honestly- Law would be like why would you ruin this perfectly good relationship of a crewmate and captain and just be so salty about it lol



  * However, one thing he and Kid do have in common is- If this whole mishap affects your ability to perform as a crewmember than they will not hesitate to kick you out of the crew because they need sharp minds with no bad blood between them




	22. Sabo with a short and cuddly significant other [Headcanons]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Sabo with a short s/o who’s really cuddly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on October 18, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/632377276737126400/sabo-with-a-short-and-cuddly-significant-other)
> 
> Sabo x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: Nothing but fluff
> 
> Words: 373

I did these as headcanons so enjoy Love!

* * *

  * So, Sabo is pretty damn tall- To be exact: 187 cm (6'1½")



  * Which means anyone he comes across (the exceptions being like freaking Doffy, Ivankov, etc and other ridiculously tall characters) are rather short to him- However, his heart melts at shorter people aka his significant other



  * When I mean he melts at the size difference- I mean it, he will go protective mode because that is in his nature to protect those he loves (and his protectiveness/worry may worsen when he gets his memories back)



  * Add the factor of them being cuddly and he will fall in love-



  * Why?



  * Because this man is absolutely touch-starved (Definitely as bad Ace would be)



  * Ever since his accident he has been training without much of a thought of needing to fulfill his basic need of human touch until either he meets his significant other or his memories come back (then this would worsen as he realizes wow- He never really did have loving touches from anyone)



  * So when he finds out his adorable significant other is also cuddly? It is game over- He becomes addicted to cuddles



  * At the Revolutionary base, you and him can be attached to the hip (mostly from hand-holding) and it is not that hard to spot you whenever you are apart- As I said earlier he tends to be protective so he keeps an eye out for you even on home territory so he will always be a bit away from you



  * As for you, his significant other, you do not even need to ask to cuddle him- Just one look and he will open his arms for you to dive into him



  * (I like to think he would carry you so he can hug you while he goes about his day but even he would think that is too far since he is Number 2 in the organization. Not that anyone from the Revolutionary would really care since they find it cute)



  * He looks forward to when he can sleep so he can just hold you



  * It relaxes him and makes him feel like a good partner if you fall asleep in his arms- It means that you do trust him to protect you and he lives for it




	23. Am I the Crazy One? [Halloween Event 2020]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chopperisagoat asked: 
> 
> HELLO, congratulation on your Halloween Event! Personally always excited with Halloween and all the festives in it! Would request Eustass Kid with female reader, classic candy corn, location abandoned hospital, fluff, romantic relationship :) Details: reader as pyschiatrist and Eustass Kid is her schizoid patient (but the controlled and stable one) just like harley quinn and joker! ah I hope this is not too crazy lol. THANK YOU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on October 26, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/633083460047798272/am-i-the-crazy-one)
> 
> Halloween Event 2020
> 
> Warnings: Kid is a tad ooc but he is also really sweet in this- Mental Illness (Schizoid) but as per the request the controlled and stabled kind, fluff, romantic relationship, psychiatrist-patient relationship, mentions of violence/murder
> 
> **What is Schizoid? Schizoid is a personality disorder- A condition in which people avoid social activities and interacting with others. “On the schizophrenic spectrum, schizoid disorder is the mildest form, though it shares symptoms with the more severe forms. The biggest distinction is that people who have schizoid have a firm grip on reality. That is to say that although they often blame others for their inability to engage socially, they don’t have intense delusion or hallucinations.”

I love Halloween so much, so I was so excited to this! Thank you so very much for sending in the request Lovely! I had SO much fun with it and writing for Kid in this way! I do hope it came out good enough! 

-

Eustass Kid x Female Reader

Words: 1904

-

The cool air against your skin should have given anyone chills- But instead, it made you feel… Giddy. No one in their right mind should feel the excitement you feel when your eyes observe the abandoned hospital before you. There is no living thing in sight or proof of any existence in the surrounding area. It felt… Eerie.

Even so, you can still feel the excitement running through your veins. There may not be any living being around, but you know **he** is in there. He is here waiting for you. That thought alone can make you go through any “horror” experience.

You reach into your pockets, your fingers brush against the carefully folded paper in it, and pull it out with the utmost care. You unfold it and his handwriting sends your heartbeat racing. You never thought his handwriting could be so neat- gentle even- When it is addressed to you.

A simple note it is, really. One he gave you the last day you saw him a week ago. Telling you to be here at a certain time and day with his initials at the end. A part of you knows better. You know you should alert the authorities on this missing violent patient. They deem him as criminal now… but- You know him. You love him. He planned everything carefully even while leaving a massive field of destruction and blood behind him.

You stop in the doorway of the abandoned hospital and you think of why he chose to escape the mental hospital when you were not there. To you, he should have never been in the mental hospital, but he was deemed a crazy psychopath on an insanity plea. It took months for you to be able to get him to crack a little bit open before it turned into two years.

In that time, he only spoke to you.

Yes, he did possess similar symptoms of being an unstable and aggressive person, but it was clear to you he was a Schizoid who had no one to help him understand the severity of it until it was too late and he got life in the asylum. He let you in. You had originally thought it was because you were a young woman that he did so- But you felt more of an odd connection with the man.

Until out of nowhere about a month ago he just stopped talking. You wondered briefly if your unconscious flirtatious eyes got to him. That the way you admired him from afar was too much. But even so- He gave you the same look too. He would watch you and only you when you were in a group of colleagues or doing a talk-circle with all your given patients. He would stay silent and just observe you. He even straight up said he was interested in you and it gave you hope- Until he just stopped speaking to you. Your moments became less and less, as your colleagues saw him disassociating again, and it hurt you. You begged him for something- A word- Anything so they would not replace you with another psychiatrist, one that would be ready to keep him sedated just based on his file. It was your nearly broken sobbed beg that made him say one word. Wait.

And wait you did.

He chose your day off and you want to assume it was so he would not have hurt you as he did your coworkers. So, he would not have to kill you if you witnessed anything. Your gut tells you this is a trap- That you will not come out of this building alive but your heart wants to believe in the possibility that your patient- The one who you ended up falling for after learning what he disclosed to you out of trust- Fell for you too. It is your hope. A foolish one but one you hold onto dearly.

The more logical side of you knows that you are definitely going to pay for this sooner or later. Whether it is in your lifetime or in the afterlife you know the taboo relationship of falling for your client. It should not have happened but now that you got the sweet taste of being trusted by someone who was claimed not to talk to anyone- It feels wondrous. Even more so when you realized how truly dangerous he was. He makes no mistakes and if he truly did not like you, you would be dead. Right?

With this newfound courage, you take your final step into the abandoned hospital. The door creaks shut behind you leaving you in total darkness. The smell of rusted metal is heavy in the air as well as mildew. It is freezing in here, worse than the outside air. You can barely see your breath in the dark.

Your heart feels like it lurches upon hearing a sudden bang on one of the upper floors. Any normal person would just walk right out of here and call the cops on him and feel like you should but- You would break your own heart if you did so.

You can feel it.

You are meant to be here with him.

You can hear faint maniacal laughter coming from where the bang was before it goes dead silent once more. Your breathing is quiet but shaky. The fear you feel is high but your adoration to see your patient as his true self is stronger than it.

You take hesitant steps until you feel bold enough to start climbing the stairs to the upper levels. As you pass through each level you swear you can see shadows jumping around. Your vision is playing with you. It has to be. That is until you feel a cold breath on the back of your neck. You turn around fast only to see nothing there.

Damn stupid hospital.

You know better than to let it get to you, but this place is turning creepy and fast. It feels like monsters are lurking in the shadows- That this is a trap for whatever is here to kill you. You slow your pace and realize you do not hear any more hints to where the last sound was.

It bothers you immensely, but you continue to climb the stairs until you reach the last floor. You can feel the absolute dread lingering in the area- As if ghosts are trying to warn you, either of this place or what you are about to walk into.

Despite sudden nausea you receive from this, you look out the large window by the broken-down receptionists’ desk. Beside the desk is a large number. 8. Eight stories high and who knows what basement levels there were for this hospital. A strong wind comes through, but you feel immense warmth surround your back as a large hand grasps the base of your neck and squeezes in a warning.

Your heart pounds hard but not out of fear. It is out of excitement as the hand keeps a firm grip on your throat but allows you to turn around to face him.

“Eustass Kid,” You whisper immediately.

His eyes are almost distant before a sudden tenderness takes over them. His grip on your throat loosens as his other hand goes to hold yours. He scoffs.

“Miss (Name). Your stupidity amuses me. You actually came and without the police,” Kid murmurs.

His words are harsh but his tone shows how pleased he is.

“Stupidity? Perhaps but I found coming here worth it,” You whisper.

You love what you see next. His lips twitch into a smile. Out of the two years, you have known him, he only ever smiled if he was sure no one else would see it or if he thought you were not looking. Huge progress for someone who hates interacting with people. Even more so with how his trust in you seems to be at large when you were told he does not trust.

“You would find it worth it even if I pushed you out the window?” He questions.

His voice is monotone, and he tries to get a ruse out of you when he pushes you close to the long-shattered widow. Your back is freezing now upon feeling the cool air rush into you. When he gets no emotion, he pushes more until you feel as if you are going to lose your balance. The only things stopping you from falling are his hands.

You give him your loving smile nonetheless and answer, “Still worth it. The last thing I would see is you.”

His eyes widen.

You hear him ask himself in a whisper, “Am I the crazy one?”

The question seems to make him decide on something. You feel his fingers twitch at the base of your throat before he is quick to change your position entirely. He grabs the front of your shirt and slams you into the wall before his lips land on yours in the gentlest of pecks. It is a bit cute to you and a bit surprising from the prior force he had on you, but you gladly accept as you grasp onto the front of his shirt.

You do your best to help him too, to stay comfortable since he no doubt must be using all his strength to do such an intimate act. His lips slowly begin to just gently mold against yours until his teeth nip at your bottom lip. You let out a hiss as he pulls back with a proud smile on his face.

His thumb comes up to collect the bead of blood.

“Didn’t think you were a vampire but now that I think about it- It makes sense,” You joke around.

Kid huffs at that but appreciates your continuous humor. It means that he did not just scare you off with that act.

“Well- I had to get the taste of candy corn out of my mouth. What did you do? Eat a whole bag?” He retorts.

You laugh because that is actually what you did before coming here. The man hates the sugary treat but coming from your lips- The vanilla notes mixed with whatever sugary ingredient is in the candy seems truly delicious.

Now he gets straight to the point.

“I honestly did not think you would come tonight. Now that you have proved me wrong and keep making me feel… Warm. I want you to leave with me,” Kid states.

Your hand comes up at a slow pace to cup his face- An action that seems to startle him at first before he leans into it. “Of course, but where are we going to go and how are we going to lay low?” You question.

This makes him chuckle as he states, “Who said anything about staying low? You are about to meet the ones who helped me escape.”

Indeed, you see something flicker at the corner of your eye and a man wearing a mask comes out. A few more come from the shadows and you briefly think that… You really could have been murdered here. Kid keeps his hand glued on yours and before you get to meet his “friends” he has never mentioned before you think back to his question.

You really must be considered crazy to join him- But if given a redo you would do it all again.


	24. Horrifyingly Cute [Halloween Event 2020]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: for the Halloween event if you can im thinking of perona x fem in a modern setting? . Angsty please as it's a one sided attraction for persona! Candy black liquorice location wrecked ship. For extra details maybe persona is planning on confessing but she already knows the answer but does so anyway? Make it as spooky as you want !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on October 29, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/633352588995198976/horrifyingly-cute)
> 
> Halloween Event 2020
> 
> Warnings: Angst probably more for the reader than Perona tbh, one-sided attraction (from Perona to Reader), spooky/horror, death, grammar is probably whack as always

This had to be one of my favorites that I had to choose. It was so fun to write but, in the end, the way I envisioned Perona- Turned out to be great for the angst/spooky part. I did make her a witch in this for special effect lol but I do hope you like it Hon!

-

Perona x Female Reader

Words: 2257

-

You are cute today. Well, not to say that you are not cute on other days- But today you were just horrifyingly cute. It made Perona want to burst out into giggles and excitement. You really were the most perfect being on the planet.

That fact that you wanted to check out the supposedly haunted wrecked cruise ship, that the townspeople have warned to avoid, on Halloween made you all the more perfect. You had no sense of terror when you should. You trust her with your life when you should know better.

You even ignore her constant jokes about being a witch despite her gothic cottagecore aesthetic and her trinkets that “normal” people should not possess. Not that she is complaining- Everything about you is cute, especially the obliviousness to her. The town is a peaceful one too but the area you both are about to venture into- Is not necessarily a good one.

The wrecked ship is deeply trapped in the sand for nearly a century if she is recalling correctly. Those who visit it never seem to come back. Of course, Perona knows for a fact that is true, but she has no concerns. Dealing with the afterlife- Especially ghosts, was her specialty.

It was her favorite thing to do- Talk to the dead, befriend the cute little ghosts and end up controlling them.

That is how she knows tonight is going to be perfect. She is hoping to scare you into her arms- To have quite the eventful night with you before morning ends the Halloween atmosphere.

“Perona! We should hurry before it gets too cold out here. The wind is already freezing from being near the beach. But what should we do afterward?” Your voice pulls her out of her dazed thinking.

She looks at you and her bright red lips form a smile. Her pink bouncy locks frame her face perfectly. She already classifies herself as your protector but she yearns to be your lover as well so you can be a power couple.

Perona’s heart races at the thought. The two of you would be the world’s cutest couple and the dream makes her feel like she is on Cloud 9… Until you grab her had and her heart drops. The simple act of you holding her hand under normal circumstances would make her day- But to you, it really is just a simple act, with no meaning behind it. You have no interest in her ad she knows not to push it if she wants the night to be successful.

The reminder makes her sigh.

“Let’s go in. I bet we can find some cute trinkets,” She says the pout rather obvious in her voice.

You ignore it as you pull the girl behind you. The moment you step foot into the sand- The excitement creeps up on you while Perona slowly gets filled with sorrow. The wrecked ship is just a bit away and with your enthusiasm, it does not take long to get there (but it is a bit hurtful for Perona since she is wearing her platform combat boots).

“This place reminds me of you!” You tell the other woman with a smile on your face.

She tries to hide her blush from you but you continue, “It is a bit spooky on the outside but I am sure it is filled with cool things! Let’s go find them!”

She wishes there was a spell to make her heart stop racing.

You pull her into the first room- Of course, she already knows what to expect but to her surprise, you do not scream at what you see. A decomposing body. Who knows how long it has been there but Perona knows there are plenty more where that came from.

“I wonder if we know them,” You murmur getting close to the body.

Perona huffs. “I hope not. If they had to die- They should have chosen a better outfit to make them look better.”

“Perona! You are a genius! I am going to start dressing up every day in the case it is my last,” You murmur.

She huffs more. That is an impossible feat. You are already cute so there is no way you can die uncute.

“Thank you- I did not realize you hold me in such high thoughts!” You giggle.

Oh dear god- Did she really say that out loud? She huffs again and looks away, only for you to grab her hand again. You lead her out of the room and down the hall of the ship. The place would have been amazing if it were still floating. Something Perona would enjoy on vacation from the used to be high-class rugs still clinging onto the floorboards.

Just as she continues to mentally judge the ship, Perona nearly misses the dark spirit stalking both of you. She is even surprised by what a low profile it keeps when she can feel the high dark energy slowly seeping around her. Like it has a chance.

“Whoa- Do you feel that Perona?! Something is here! I just got goosebumps!” You shout.

Your excitement is endearing. It even puts off the spirit for a second since you are not terrified. You let go of Perona’s hand to venture further into a larger room- What used to be the dining hall.

Perona sighs. She can feel the spirits getting restless at your energetic soul. The more this night drags on- Even if it has only been mere minutes since coming in here- The more she just wants to leave with you. But she can’t. Her desires to confess to you are getting too strong even if she knows it is in vain.

The sooner she proceeds with her initial plan, the sooner she can be happy after processing her soon-to-be grief. It needs to happen, she reassures herself.

“Hey (Name), this room seems to be empty. Let’s head this way,” Perona states.

However, as soon as you grab her hand again, Perona’s eyes widen in surprise upon hearing the shrill shrieks of the ghosts in this ship. They… Do not want her to proceed to the room she picked out. It appears the spirits rather much like your energetic and cute personality. It almost makes Perona scoff.

Great. Now she has to deal with ghosts wanting to protect you.

Just as the thought processes- Something is thrown at both of you. You finally seem to let out a shriek, though more out of surprise than fear, while Perona pushes you out of the way. It was a piece of wood.

Perona starts to swear under her breath. She brought no herbal remedies are natural stones to protect you. All that she has is the black tourmaline in her pocket and what she has prepared in the last possible room you can venture into.

Her plans are basically screwed if the spirits managed to get to you first and they know this. She has no control of the spirits here because this is not in her home. She needs to do binding spells here after this night is over with.

“That was cool- But I have a feeling we should leave,” You state.

Perona looks at you with a glare. “What do you mean leave? You suggested coming here.”

“You are right. Sorry- I got spooked for a second. I did drag you here so let us continue,” You flip around your words so fast.

Perona almost feels guilty for a second. Until you start dragging her yet again. She is fully aware that she is a toxic friend would be a toxic lover as well but… She does not care. In her eyes she can accomplish anything with her cute outfits and personality and mixed with you- World domination (Just kidding but that is how she feels).

The deeper you go into the ship, the more violent the spirits get- Throwing pieces of old debris and even sharp objects that have survived the wreck. However, Perona seems to be happier the deeper you go. There was not much else to explore in the ship other than skeletons and currently decomposing bodies but- Your personality also takes a turn for the opposite- You no longer seem happy to be here.

It continues until you reach the last door of the ship. Perona is eager to go into the room, but you stop walking and let go of her hand.

“Perona, I would like to turn around now,” You state.

Perona glares at you but this time out of confusion. You do not sound like yourself.

“Just go into this room and we will leave together. I promise. I have to tell your cute self something,” Perona says in an overly sweet tone.

You sigh but do not look at her. You are staring off in a different direction- At a wall. Perona narrows her eyes down since she sees nothing and senses nothing. What the heck is up with you? You never get cold feet.

“We are leaving together?” You ask softly.

Perona nods with a smile and you hesitate before entering the last room. The room is cleaned up. It has been decorated in a cute gothic fashion that only Perona could pull off. There is a cute little table with tea somehow prepared.

“I hope you do not mind- I know I was grouchy today and that is because I wanted to talk to you about something. Something I am a bit embarrassed about because you are my best friend and I know you do not like me that way. Take a seat- I prepared everything yesterday,” Perona says her voice soft.

You do take a seat. You no longer seem wary, but something did change in you. You somehow became braver and it proves in your actions as you dare to question her.

“How did you prepare this tea if you came here yesterday?” You ask as Perona pours you a cup.

Immediately, you both smell the sweet liquorice smell. You look a bit confused since it is not in your usual candy form. Perona giggles.

“Sorry, I detest the black liquorice candy but I made a compromise in the form of tea so you can still enjoy it. Here is a spoon of honey for you,” Perona says as she puts the honey in your cup.

She evaded the question.

“Are you… Really a witch?” You ask.

Perona freezes. Out of all the times, she has joked you have never asked this or taken her seriously so why now? She sees no harm in answering it though.

“I am…”

You do not seem bothered by her answer as you start to drink your tea. Perona takes a taste and the tingly she feels on her tongue makes her realize she needs to act fast.

“I was surprised when you wanted to come here but since you were so excited, I wanted to confess something here too. I will get straight to the point so we can leave. I love you (Name),” Perona states.

You look a bit confused as you start to reject her. “I had no idea you felt that way, Perona. I am flattered- Really, but I do not see you that way.”

“I know. I do not want anything to change between us though. I know you do not feel that way, but I had to tell you,” Perona murmurs her eyes stinging with the threat of crying.

She saw the rejection coming but it still hurt.

“My turn. I have to admit something. I know you have bad intentions. I- Did not want to come out tonight when I woke up this morning but on the way to this room, there was a spirit talking to me. One in a fancy hat- You could not see him, but he seemed to know you very well. He warned me what you were going to do and yet… I came here willingly because I still do care for you even if I do not love you,” You say your voice slowly turning sluggish as you struggle to say your words.

None of this alarms Perona- Well aside from the spirit you mentioned. To be strong enough to evade her sight is alarming but she will put that aside since you seem to know you have been poisoned. A trail of red starts to seep out from your mouth and you look down, your head wobbling, to see the blood drip onto the tablecloth.

“Before I die can you tell me why?” You choke out.

You are starting to have trouble breathing. Perona feels the effects on her but she only took a sip so not as severe and she has an antidote. She slips out a medium vial containing Physostigmine and drinks it. It will work fast.

“As you can tell by now, the tea I gave you was not just liquorice tea. It had Belladonna berries in it. Nightshade if you will. I mashed up a lot and used liquorice to mask the taste and smell. A quick death and almost painless. As to why- It is because I love you. You are so horrifyingly cute that I must have you. If I can’t have you in life, then I can at least keep your ghost.”

Your eyes are feeling heavy and you feel like your body is floating. Perona is getting exactly what she wants and even at the warning of the hawk-eyed man- You failed to save yourself.


	25. Don't Do It Again [Law x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Heyy! Just found your blog and I love your writing 💕 Could I request a one shot with law and how he would react to his partner getting seriously injured?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on November 12, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/634643590506807296/dont-do-it-again)
> 
> Trafalgar Law x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: Slightly angsty feelings, fluff, law is moody, near-death experience, mhm grammar maybe- I am t i r e d (We are going to ignore that I do not possess medical knowledge though I did try lmao) 
> 
> Words: 1467

Thank you Lovely and sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Law did not like this. You and Penguin were supposed to be here by now. He, Bepo, and Sachi have been waiting for ages and they have to go back to the submarine soon with or without you guys. Time is of the essence for this brief mission and Law needs to see it done. How else is supposed to gather the Marines attention?

“Cap- Still nothing from the baby transponder,” Sachi states.

Bepo even looks concerned. Whenever you and Penguin went out on missions, the general concern was of course that you would be messing around and up causing grief for him but the both of you always got your tasks doe and never late. He does not want to feel concerned but something in him nearly snaps as the time gets closer to leave.

Finally, he sees two figures in the distance headed their way to the small shack they were currently hiding in. As they get closer, the need to feel concerned turns real. Penguin is holding you up and you look to be on the verge of passing out.

Upon closer inspection he sees your side drenched in blood. It makes him nearly shout until he remembers they are being cautious for a reason.

As soon as Penguin is near enough, Law uses his devil fruit powers to transport both of you in front of them. Penguin already knowing the drill has you up as straight as you can manage, so Law can see the damage.

He moves your shirt and upon seeing the damage- He wants to wince for you. Two gunshot wounds. One went clean through your side while the other not so much. He needs to go in and get the bullet fragments and from seeing how much blood you are losing- It hit something vital as it is deep within your hip. 

“Cap-“ Penguin starts.

Law interrupts, “You can tell me what happened after I fix them up. Did you get to do your part of the plan?”

He hates how he has to prioritize that, but it is needed. Penguin nods his head and says, “Yeah. We got our part done.”

That is all he needed to hear. They can leave now. Law hurries and transports everyone to the submarine just below the shack in the ocean. Everyone knows the drill. Bepo and Sachi leave to prep one of the rooms for surgery. Penguin (who probably feels awful that you are injured) stays beside you and Law for any emergency instructions.

The scent of metal begins to overwhelm Law, especially since it is your blood you are losing. God- He knows he needs to stay logical, but it is you. His partner. That and you are starting to show symptoms of hypovolemic shock.

You are doing everything you can to stay awake- Blinking wildly, chewing on your lips, you are confused and appear to be dizzy from how much you move your head. The biggest give away is how clammy your skin is. He loathes it.

Why were you in harm’s way?

“Cap- The room is ready!” Sachi states.

Law takes you from Penguin and rushes to the surgery room. He has never realized how cold this room was until you became his patient. You are still trying to find a focus point but every now and then your eyes close for a few seconds too long.

Though it appears you do not recognize where you are, but you recognize him.

“Law?” You call out.

He nods his head and his knuckles brush against your cheek. “You can rest now (Name). You are in my care,” He says loud enough and slow enough for you to process.

Law then nods at Bepo, who ever-so-gently puts an oxygen mask on your face. Within moments you are officially knocked out and in the care of your loving partner.

-

For Law, the surgery was the worst for him- You kept losing too much blood- It was so difficult to find where the bullet had hit and what damage it had caused but once he got an idea, he patched you up. He did not get to finish the surgery since he had to focus on making you stop bleeding.

You gave him a scare when there was no sign of it. He was so thankful when a blood transfusion actually helped you and the bleeding eventually stopped. He would have to worry about getting the fragmented bullet out another time.

In the meantime, you were put on strict bed rest after the operation. All you did was sleep (and Law was happy about that because it meant you were getting rest) but it did not stop him from worrying. It did not stop his crew from seeing the worry he tried to hide. He knows it is unprofessional, so he bottles it up. He will unleash his feelings when you are officially in the clear. His crew is on edge because of how snappish he becomes. It stems all from the worry he has for you. Soon- He will clear you for the next operation and once it has passed, it goes as smoothly as he expected. The bullet is officially out of you but now it is all on you for recovery.

The moment you are coherent is the moment that Law gets even more serious. He is beyond strict from how terrible your injury was- From how you almost bled out on the surgery table. He wants you to return to your energetic form, the one that nearly annoys him when you act out with his crew but that he loves severely.

It is a deeply rooted fear for the worst that makes him bitter as he cares for you. Bitter as in short words, short check-ups, and disapproving looks (for what? You have no idea, but he does give the same looks to the others). The others are just in shock. They have never seen him this strict (towards you). They on the other hand are rather used to these kinds of moods when someone gets hurt. They just never thought you would get the severity of it too.

This goes on for two weeks until you are able to walk freely and without trouble. When this happens, you confront your partner- Not with the same bitterness, no. You confront with open ears and a tender voice already knowing where this fear he has been hiding is coming from.

“Babe, we good?” You ask pretty casually if you don’t say so yourself.

Law glances up from his book and with tired eyes just stares at you. He knows this is about to be a cringe talk. With a big sigh, he places his book on his desk as he nods his head.

You narrow your eyes at him. “Are you sure? That was not a verbal affirmation. Look- I know Penguin did not tell you everything. It was my fault that we got ambushed. Yes, we took care of them rather quickly, so we did not blow our cover in that base- But that is no excuse. I should have double-checked to make sure the area was clear before I gave the okay to plant the mysterious evidence that was needed there. I should have been careful,” You say sincerely.

Law just stares at you. No words- That has to be the most nerving thing this man can do. You actually prefer it if he got angry, but he does not.

He stands up slowly and makes his way to you. With hesitation, the man pulls you into an awkward (for you) hug. His body is shaking just a tad bit and you kind of expected it to do so. You expected him to get emotional but not want to verbally say it.

“Don’t do it again.”

You let out a breathy chuckle as you return the embrace.

“Would you be just a tad more precise?” You ask softly.

He grumbles, “Don’t do it again. Do not dare get hurt like that again- It was a serious injury. I… I can’t lose you.”

He can’t say anything else. You can hear him gulp- Probably trying to stop his throat from drying out for the need to cry. You exhale softly and start to rub his back in soothing circles. He does not give more emotion other than the hum to show he appreciates it.

With final words to try and ease his fear you say, “I promise I will not do it again. You are stuck with me forever.”

He leans his head against your shoulder, and you feel his famous smirk form into the crook of his neck. With a victorious smile forming on your face you technically ruin the moment.

“So we are good babe?”


	26. Katakuri’s Reaction to His Female S/O Gaining a Little Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hi!!! I looove your blog!! If possible, would you write hc on Katakuri’s reaction to his female s/o gaining a little weight. Like she has a slender/curvy body, but she gained weight lately due to eating more or just messing up her workout schedule, nothing too dramatic but would like to know how he would notice or react to it. All the love dear ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on November 13, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/634697896272461824/katakuris-reaction-to-his-female-so-gaining-a)
> 
> Charlotte Katakuri x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of weight so maybe a sensitive topic to some- Besides that fluff-
> 
> *Like last time since this bro is so tall pretend his partner is the same height, he’s hunching down, or they are on a ladder or something lol
> 
> Words: 381

Thank you so much Lovely! Apologies for taking forever to get to it! I hope these came out well enough!

* * *

  * Katakuri notices immediately



  * It comes with his daddy material care package



  * He has to since he is the second oldest son in his family and needs to detect the slight change in health when it comes to his younger siblings- So he notices rather quickly but since it is just a little bit- he does not care for now



  * His partner may be on the curvy side (and he definitely admires that- He do be looking at those bust and hips for many reasons) but when he starts to notice that small bit of pudge forming at the base of your belly and other body parts- He does not mind at all



  * When it comes to their body, he does not care what happens to it and he sure as hell will not make you feel bad for gaining weight-



  * He after all loves the person, your soul, not the body



  * Though he does start to get concerned if his partner appears to not be coping well



  * If you are upset about this and start to get insecure, that is when he will step in



  * He will be rather blunt and ask if you want to start training together so you do not miss out on training or if you want to try to go on a diet



  * He is blunt but he is also careful with his words



  * The man has how many dang sisters??? He knows not to go over a certain line when it comes to females and weight/appearance



  * But he is also blunt because he cares about you and wants to know what you want to do



  * If you want to start working out with him or go on a diet- He will be there supporting you



  * If you do not want to do anything, see if the weight go down by itself or if you or okay with gaining a little bit- He will support that too but there is no way he is going to let you get insecure about your body



  * He will be more expressive (of course when you two are alone) so you know how much he cares and loves you



  * Bottom line- This family man will not let you get insecure and will be supportive no matter what route you take




	27. “Me… Me?!” [Shachi x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bug-ahboo asked: Thank you so much! For even taking the time to respond. If it’s not too much trouble would it be alright if I requested a Shachi x reader Au where the boys are In a night club, And the readers a super pretty girl who makes all the boys take a second glance. But instead of heading over to law or Luffy’s friends she Decides she’s going to flirt with the redhead and it catches him off guard. It can end fluffy or really how ever you want it too. :) (again thank you so much! This means a lot!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on November 13, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/634724449541898240/me-me)
> 
> Shachi x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, mentions of alcohol and flirty suggestions- They are at a night club, a bit on the comedy side ( ~~Can we please give Shachi some confidence here?~~ )
> 
> Words: 1377

I had so much fun with this! This was my first time actually writing just for Shachi, so it was a bit odd but very welcoming! I do hope you enjoy it love and sorry for the long wait, Lovely!

* * *

Shachi has never been to a club like this before. It was the hottest ones by far with so many people and insanely loud music- It would have been impossible to count all the bodies dancing. It felt exhilarating. That is what he and Penguin at least think. Their friend Law dragged them since he has been here before with their other companions who are here tonight as well: Luffy and quite a few of his own friends.

It is packed and Shachi loves it. So far- It is already the number one place he should visit in the future. With the smell of alcohol ad fun in the air while gorgeous human beings dance together. It nearly lit him on fire. Penguin felt the same way but their friend Law- He is upset since he knows he is going to be babysitting whoever gets shit faced first ad from the looks of it, Zoro is getting Usopp and Nami on that path.

Shachi thinks for a moment he wants to be on the path of drunken fun as well until they get further into the nightclub. Snagging a wonderful circle bench where they can all sit, chat, and take turns going out on the dance floor or getting drinks. He and Penguin feel like they are in heaven at all the beautiful ladies dancing.

It will not hurt to mingle right?

The thought was great until Penguin already points at their friend Law with Zoro (trying to stop Zoro from getting too many drinks already) and all the females in the area just stare them down. Welp… It was a nice idea to think he had a chance. Penguin is still going to try but Shachi knows when to not try.

He needs a second to feel glommed out before he returns to his partying self. Law and Zoro return with drinks while Usopp and Nami take a shot and head straight to the dance floor. Penguin follows so he can try and flirt with someone out on the dance floor.

“Where did Luffy go?” Shachi asks the two who are observing the night club.

Zoro answers, “Don’t know. He is around here somewhere.”

“Last time Luffy-ya made a new friend. I did not see her, but everyone made a big deal out of it. So, he is probably trying to find her if he invited her,” Law answers.

Shachi hums getting a glass of a fruity alcoholic beverage that the duo brought over. It is his guilty pleasure- Fruity drinks compared to the hard shit his friends down. Not that he would say it, but it is obvious from how much he drinks it. They usually would tease him slightly but this time Law and Zoro both seem to be wondering where Luffy went as well- In search of what stranger he could have possibly made friends with this time.

“Who are we waiting for to party?” Luffy asks right beside Shachi scaring the living life out of all three males.

Zoro huffs. “Weren’t we waiting for your friend?”

“Oh! (Name)?! I already saw her- She said something about scouting you guys. I don’t know what she meant but she should introduce herself soon! I’m going to dance!” Luffy announces.

His words leave the three males confused- Why would his friend scout them?

Shachi voices just that. “Why is she scouting us?”

“Well- last time we were here everyone made a big deal about her so maybe she is trying to see what kind of friends her new friend has? I am unsure but she sounds interesting,” Law murmurs.

Zoro says nothing his eyes already trying to find a female watching them. Of course- an impossible feat in a nightclub filled with too many people. Shachi sighs as he feels the fruity drink starting to get to him- Maybe he will have the courage to ask someone to dance? Or maybe he will end up pouting with Penguin as their better looking, in his opinion, friends get all the girls.

Either way- His hopes are going down but that makes the path to a drunken fun seem all the much better. The downer thoughts nearly make him miss the nightclub growing louder- In their area in the form of very loud, trying to be hushed and failing, whispers.

A hand lands on Shachi’s shoulders making him jump but quickly notice how all the heads in this area are staring in a certain direction. It is Penguin who is holding his shoulder as he points meekly in that direction.

Law and Zoro straighten up and their own eyes widen at who they see. Shachi nearly misses her- He sees no one at first until he does a second glance and becomes frozen. His heart stops. He is certain everyone is just like him now, feeling love at first sight (or with his certain friends like Sanji then lust at first sight).

“YO- YO, you need to look! Except for you marimo, no way is she looking at you. That absolute queen is staring at one of you guys! Well, now I guess me since I am over here as well,” Sanji murmurs beside Shachi and Penguin.

Law and Zoro remain silent- Their hopes also getting up because as everyone is fully aware of. This woman is beyond beautiful.

Shachi can’t take his eyes off of her until he realizes that she is… No way- Is she staring at him? That can’t be. He quickly tries to crush his own heart before life ultimately does for him. He looks away and scowls.

Penguin is shaking and that indicates that she is slowly making her way over here. Eventually, she is in front of their table and leans against it. Shachi refuses to look at her until she coughs.

“My name is (Name) and I am wondering if ‘that’ handsome guy would like to dance with me?” (Name) states.

Law, Zoro, and Sanji practically start to choke on air. When one of them calms down it is Law that asks, “You are (Name)? Luffy’s new friend?”

“Hm? Luffy- Oh you must be his friends then. I did not even notice. I was too busy staring at him,” She admits.

Finally- Shachi gives in and stares at her. His eyes widen as he makes eye contact with her… There is no possible way she can mean him… Not when his much better-looking friends, Law, Zoro, and even Sanji, are here beside him!

One of them finally asks- It is Penguin who is making sure- “Wait, wait a moment, who are you talking about?”

“The red-head,” She replies without a hitch.

Penguin and Sanji are staring at Shachi with full-on confusion while Law and Zoro merely huff- It was a nice thought that she could be one of theirs for the night.

Shachi finally asks in a surprised tone, “Me… Me?!”

-

You laugh at his cute and rather flustered expression.

“Yes, you, handsome. Won’t you tell me your name and dance with me? Or am I getting my hopes up?” You ask suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Though- You could have sworn that he was staring at you with those cute curious eyes. Maybe you had it wrong. Either way, it was worth a shot. You get ready to turn around when you see him jump up immediately.

“The name is Shachi! I would love to dance!” He says happily.

You reach for his hand and you can feel him shaking with nervousness. Cute.

“By the end of this night- I would love to give you my number. You seem like the type who enjoys going on actual day dates- Am I wrong?” You ask.

Despite the fast beat music playing on the dance floor- Both of you sway in a gentle manner. Shachi is so thankful for the low lighting on the dance floor- He would die of embarrassment if you saw how red his face was turning.

“No, you aren’t wrong at all! I would love to go on a date with you!” And now he wishes he could shut up.

Shachi just really can’t believe that you- A super pretty woman, actually saw him standing out instead of his friends. Yeah- This nightclub is definitely his favorite now.


	28. Looks Good [Sanji x Reader] Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: hi!! super new to requesting stuff, so i hope this makes sense, but can i get some nsfw sanji x reader starting with the reader just wrapping their arms around his waist in the kitchen? doesn't have to be fully nsfw -- can be suggestive, go crazy! tysm 🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on November 14, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/634805079768219648/looks-good)
> 
> Sanji x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Nonbinary)
> 
> Warnings: n s f w / Spicy content. Reader feels up Sanji, teasing- Touching and kissing, not full on sin though lmao, it is heavily hinted that they go have alone time elsewhere, but also fluff- The touch-starved lovers, ~~Sanji is high-key a sub~~
> 
> Words: 753

AHHHH Sanji love- It made perfect sense now I just hope it came out good enough! I hope you like it anon! (I think I made it more on the fluffy side though- I hope that is okay!)

* * *

You would think with the crew out on the island and you and Sanji left here to defend the ship that he would be down to have a little alone time with you. That is what you thought since both of you are in a relationship and it feels like it has been ages since you were able to last be with each other.

Though- Your doubts started to enter your head the second he did not go straight to you. Instead, he was in the kitchen. You thought about pouting for a bit, but you genuinely missed him- You missed holding him, riling him up, whispering sweet-nothings into his ear, and receiving the same. It has been hard since it has been nothing but wild adventures to the next without a break in between but-

You missed him.

So, you decided if he were not going to come to you that you would express your need for him by seeking him out instead.

The kitchen is his haven, so it was no problem finding him there but the second you did- You freeze. The cook… He is just stunning. He looks so focused but thoughtful as he prepares who knows what with love and care. You do not even need to look at it to know it is made with perfection.

It makes you feel almost bad for what your plan to interrupt him… _Almost_.

From the doorway, you say loud enough to make him freeze. “Looks good.”

He does not spare you a glance- Too focused on the food but he does hum. You sneak up behind him and immediately wrap your arms around his mid-section. You feel him freeze up immediately before he relaxes in your hold.

He finally answers you, “Thanks (Name). I am preparing pancetta cheese puff pastries. Simple but savory finger foods.”

He is so adorable when he is into it. Again, you almost feel bad. You murmur into his clothed shoulder and start to feel along his chest in a slow manner. You hear his breath hitch immediately.

In a low tone, you state, “I was not referring to the food- I was referring to you, Sanji.”

The poor cook practically turns into putty in your arms. He tries to control his breathing and focus on finishing food preparation as you start to slide your fingertips lightly to the ends of his shirt. He is shivering in your grasp as your cool fingertips make contact with his navel. He tenses up.

“Sanji- I am so sorry for interrupting your cooking. If you want, I can make it up to you,” You whisper.

For the first time- He says nothing. Absolutely nothing but he is not moving either. He is frozen in place as your hands smooth over his chiseled chest. Witnessing this different change in him makes you gently pull your hands away from him.

You almost miss the soft whine that leaves him from the loss of contact. He was basking in your touch.

Sanji wastes no time to put the food away and wash his hands (as a proper cook should). He turns around but does not touch you- His eyes are already begging for more though as is the growing bulge in his pants. He is oddly silent until he states-

“I missed you.”

Ah- The feeling is mutual then. You do not hold back then. You need to feel his lips on yours, so you do just that. You give him a gentle peck for a second. Molding your lips against his in a sweet short kiss. You pull back to peer into his eyes and you can see the love and desire within them. It lights a fire in you.

You grab his face and push your lips harder against his mouth. He gasps from the force but welcomes it. He loves as your tongue slides into his mouth to wrestle with his. His arms finally go around you and it feels… Amazing. You have not had this type of touch with him in god knows how long- It was heavily needed.

Sanji groans getting a bit frustrated with the urge to do more, but you pull back with that irresistible smile. He rocks gently into you letting you know that this needs to go somewhere but before you say you agree with the silent words you have to say-

“You really do look good though- You know that, right?”

Damn- How do you keep making him fall further for you?


	29. Nami Comforting Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Nami x Male Reader, noticing how sad they are and offering comfort. Can be NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on November 15, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/634890287453503488/nami-comforting-male-reader)
> 
> Nami x Male Reader
> 
> Warnings: n s f w/spicy content. Besides that, just fluff! (We are going to ignore the awkward transition of 2nd pov to 3rd then back to 2nd pov :’) I couldn’t stick with one pov with this lol)
> 
> Words: 606

This took me ages to do because I feel like I can never get Nami’s personality quite right lmao. Nonetheless, I hope these headcanons turned out good enough. I hope you enjoy these, Hon!

* * *

  * Okay so right off the bat- Depending on Nami’s relationship with you she will react in different ways: If it is strictly platonic- She probably will not care as much unless it is really affecting you and probably has one of the other boys go deal with it (She will send Robin as a last resort). If it is a friend with benefits type of deal- She will care but still be rather cold unless you directly ask to be comforted. If you are in a relationship with her, she will notice off the bat that you are sad- and will give you space unless she knows that you are being bothered badly



  * When that happens, she asks gently at first but if you do not give her an answer as to why you are sad, she may get pushy until you tell her



  * However, if you are just as stubborn and refuse to tell her- That is when she will just finally accept it and offer to comfort you



  * As for how she comforts you- She asks what you need first, how you would want to be comforted



  * She is up for anything as long as it makes you feel better in the end.



  * If that means cuddling, she is okay with it ( ~~Let’s be real she probably loves cuddling but she is a bit terrifying with that dom energy so she would be the big spoon so you can feel safe~~ )



  * If it means awkwardly staying beside you in silence- Count her the winner in the quiet game



Awkward Transition to 3rd:

  * If (Name) has no idea how he wants to be comforted Nami has picked up a few tricks along her endless sad years of feeling alone (and her stressed-out moments with the crew)



  * She suggests drinking something warm and, in this case, tea would probably help



  * The burrito blanket trick where she wraps him in a blanket like a burrito and just holds him until his sadness melts away



  * Since she likes to draw maps for her dream, she will gladly show them to him in hopes it will divert his attention away from his sadness



  * If anyone in the crew is mean to him (or probably acting normal but since Reader is sad) she will absolutely, without any remorse or hesitation, beat them into the infirmary just for him



  * She takes his sadness rather serious (and in her mind she is the only one allowed to be mean to anyone in the crew)



**N s f w/Spicy comfort headcanons:**

  * I am so glad you brought up n s f w with this because Nami is the type to 100% take off her shirt/bra if it means making her partner feel better lmao



  * Like- Oh you are feeling sad? Her tiddies are an immediate quick fix



  * She would let you fondle them as you talk to her about what is making you sad



  * ~~Couple goals right there~~



  * Do not get me started on her confidence because this queen is absolutely confident in her looks and that plays a huge effect on making her partner happy



  * If she knows you are having a bad day- Fret not because she will be waiting on your shared bed completely nude and ready to cuddle to more



  * She does not seem like the type to give blow jobs either unless she is in one of her rare moods (or you are sad) in that case she is ready to rock your world with the best bj you will ever receive



  * Also- you know the saying ‘Fuck away the pain’?



  * Yeah- She will fuck away your sadness




	30. Ace, Kid, Law: Crushing Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trxsmaii requested: Hey! May I request a HC for Kid, Law, and Ace where they have a crush on fem!reader who is a strawhat crew? Thank you!❣️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on November 16, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/634978685529751553/ace-kid-law-crushing-headcanons)
> 
> Ace, Kid, Law x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, comedy- That is pretty much it. Oh- These are on the long side since they also turned out more like scenarios?
> 
> Words: 1400

God- I love this request so thank you for entrusting me with it! This was just overall cute and fun to do! To add to the fluff- I gave Reader more of a calm/gentle personality (that way Luffy can be like ‘Nah- she’s my friend- The one that actually lets me take food off her plate so you can’t have her).

* * *

**Portgas D. Ace-**

  * Chances are- He knew you before you joined Luffy’s crew



  * He was immediately smitten whether it be from your appearance or your personality- Something drove him to you, but he could not act on it (do to his self-esteem)



  * So that became an immediate one-sided crush



  * However- The chances of seeing you again AND in his brother’s crew



  * This has to be fate



  * It has to be some sort of opportunity



  * Whether he will come back or not after his quest to find “that” man he needs to tell you he likes you to live up to living his life with no regrets



  * ….That proves to be difficult when his brother appears to be glued to your side



  * And it is obvious his brother does not like you as he does- He sees the platonic love between you but- Luffy is always near you and that proves difficult to get you alone to confess



  * But seeing you interact with his brother- It fills his heart up with love



  * You genuinely care for others and you do not mind when Luffy straight-up takes your food without asking (that is why he sits next to you during mealtimes)



  * But whenever Luffy is not glued to your side, someone else is



  * You just radiate a warmth like no other and Ace really admires that- He just wishes he can touch that warmth by himself without someone hovering over you



  * Thanks to your caring personality you do notice when Ace becomes a bit more irritated than usual



  * He does not necessarily take it out on others- It is more like pouting and you find that adorable and since you consider Ace a long-time friend you do not hesitate to excuse yourself with whoever is by your side to go talk to the man. You after all care for him and he holds a special place in your heart like no other- He leaves a burning impression that you adore



  * “What’s on your mind, Ace?” You ask



  * Not knowing when he will get another moment or before anyone can ruin this one, he just blurts out “I really, really, like you (Name). You’re on my mind all the time and I just needed you to know before I continue my adventure.”



  * The smile that lights up your face leaves him breathless and as you are ready to reply- And from the looks of it- Return his feelings, a hand comes to knock him out



  * “Nami told me about your plans! You can’t crush my friend, Ace! She is strong!” Luffy ruins the moment.



  * Of course, he ruins the moment



  * You know what?



  * Ace is okay with that since he was able to see your lovely face light up with happiness and amusement at Luffy’s misunderstanding



**Eustass Kid-**

  * Kid probably realizes he likes you after he gets to meet you at Sabaody



  * He had been keeping tabs of all the Supernovas and you were such a pretty face with a big bounty that he had to keep more important tabs on you (but neglected to realize you were a part of Luffy’s crew)



  * “Of course, she had to be a part of his crew”



  * In other words, Kid had absolutely no idea that his newfound crush was a part of Luffy’s crew



  * He does not like it one bit



  * And even better he probably does not realize he is crushing and hard just because he knows you are powerful based on your bounty



  * Though- The second he gets the pleasure to meet you on the island- It makes him realize how deep his feelings are really involved



  * He has not experienced anything like it (probably aside from lust). These mushy feelings make him want to hurl but more importantly- Get you to join his crew to calm the storm in his heart



  * He will be extra grumpy due to these mushy feelings



  * When you first speak to him- You do so in a way that makes his heart soar. He knows fully well that you are aware of who he is, how brutal he is, and even so, you treat him with kindness. No mockery hidden beneath



  * Seeing your genuine kindness makes his feelings worse and he is basically a jumbled man and highly jealous of Luffy



  * He will ask immediately that you join his crew



  * When you deny it- He does become harsher and asks for reasons on why-



  * “What could be so important in that stupid Straw Hat’s crew?”



  * Tell him it is the actual crew, and he will melt at your genuine love for them



  * God- Why can’t you join his crew? You would love his crew too. He was sure of it



  * If you continue to deny, he will go straight to the source- Your captain



  * He will demand a duel for you to which Luffy denies and he will then just pester Luffy and/or threaten to take you anyway



  * Luffy denies it all- “Pfft, you can try to take her, but she will always be my nakama” ~~or “She can’t leave- Who will give me their food?”~~



  * Luffy does not mean for it to come out condescending but that is how Kid takes it and it fuels the fire to obtain you even more



  * Basically- He becomes bitter to Luffy and pleading to you- It is just a whole mess since he genuinely likes you and your calm heart



  * He even respects your loyalty to Straw Hat- but despite the answers he receives, he will still yearn for you



**Trafalgar Law-**

  * Law will admit that you caught his eye the second he saw your bounty



  * He will admit that you hold a beauty he has not quite seen but when he meets you- You completely screw him over- Not intentionally of course but in a way that he can’t recover from



  * Much like his alliance with Luffy- He has received many surprises but once he holds an actual conversation with you- He hates how fast his heart beats



  * He will admit you are pretty- That your personality is charming, but he will deny his crush on you until he deals with a certain someone



  * Until then he acts as he loathes you (even though he loves the conversations you share with him and even more that you do not take his bitterness to heart)



  * You still meet him with kindness after he treats you coldly and it surprises him



  * How can you be so sweet? How can you be so genuine?



  * Then it hits him- That is why you were in Straw Hat’s crew- Your Genuity



  * Once again, the Straw Hats manage to surprise the heck out of him and he falls harder the more he tries to deny his crush



  * Though he grows to love being around you and he eventually seeks you out when the others become too much for him to handle. Your calm and gentle personality being the perfect match to help with his burnout he receives from the others



  * Because he does get close to the Straw Hats though- It becomes inevitable to not get close to you- With the amount of stress that could kill a population on his shoulders, he longs for your gentle touch (he saw you petting Luffy’s hair and he almost saw red since he could not receive the same treatment) to ease the burden off his shoulder even for a minute



  * Then one night- He receives just that



  * He leans over against a table with you by his side and he just sighs heavily



  * You take that as a sign of needing comfort and before you could think to ask your fingers begin to thread into his hear and massage his scalp



  * He freezes- Confused from this sudden affection before he realizes- Holy mother of living life does this feel good- Straw Hat gets this special treatment all the time?!



  * You bet your butt he vows then and there to steal you away eventually- He does not care how long it takes he is too infatuated with you but he hates the thought of dealing with that stubborn Straw Hat



  * Even so- after he deals with that certain business in Dressrosa he will finally confess



  * And much like Ace’s scenario- Luffy overhears and misunderstands that Law is either trying to crush you or steal you away from him and despite their friendship, Luffy will say no <3




	31. Luffy with a Doting Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Could you perhaps do a headcanon or oneshot for Luffy and a princessy s/o who dotes on his every word(and ends up enabling him much to the dismay of others)? Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on November 17, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/635072717416169472/luffy-with-a-doting-partner)
> 
> Luffy x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: Just fluff and comedy
> 
> Words: 549

Here you go Anon! I hope it is okay I did this as Gender-Neutral/Non-Binary! I kept thinking of his s/o acting too much like Hancock lmao so I made it vague to add more things! Either way, I hope you enjoy these!

* * *

  * Okay- So the crew completely approves of this relationship- You both make a great couple, and it is actually heartwarming



  * They are high-key surprised that Luffy possess romantic feelings for you since most of the time it does not even look like it



  * However



  * Sometimes (More than sometimes) they think you completely lost your marbles



  * How can someone dote on their captain?



  * How can they love every single idiotic word that comes out of his mouth?



  * More importantly: HOW AND WHY WOULD YOU ENCOURAGE IT



  * So yes- They support your relationship with the captain but BOTH OF YOU DRIVE THEM ALL MAD



  * They already hate losing their captain the second they get to a new island, but their worry and concern increase when they realize you go with him



  * WHAT IF HE LOSES YOU-



  * You guys constantly get in trouble together



  * If you get in trouble separately you bet that you or he will get yelled at together at a different time because no doubt either you encouraged his behavior or you did something for him (probably stealing food to be honest)



  * It is just a big mess all around for them even if you do have your cute moments and can sometimes sway the captain’s opinion- The power you have with and for him scares them



  * As for Luffy-



  * He does not show it like everyone else since he is on the ace/aro spectrum, but you bet your butt he would show his love for you in his own way



  * Since you like encouraging him he likes having you near him



  * So, he tends to always have an arm wrapped around your or maybe the cute little pinky hold so if he runs with excitement somewhere he can stretch and not lose you



  * You always support his ideas (no matter how stupid/reckless they are) so he values your opinion much more than the others (He’s very biased for your opinion and shoots down others lmao)



  * He makes sure you always get a say in a plan- (Lowkey just because you always encourage his ideas)



  * And he really appreciates how much you adore him



  * It makes him feel fluffy inside so he will share his food with you- Only you get that privilege



  * Because of you enabling him too- He always makes sure you are in a safe area (this goes for the others too since you are probably too busy looking out for Luffy so they look out for you)



  * Overall- Luffy appreciates this kind of relationship and it would be a very heart-warming silly relationship that the others pretend not to love just because of how much trouble both of you get them in



**Bonus: What the family thinks of you**

Garp: He is just happy that there is someone out there for his grandson- Though he loathes you at first for enabling his foolish pirate dreams

Ace: He has a sibling-in-law!! Heck yeah- That makes him worry less about his brother. He supports both of you and appreciates how much Luffy can be himself in the relationship.

Sabo: He holds no negative opinion. He appreciates how much you love his little brother and he loves that Luffy is in a genuinely happy (and healthy (We are ignoring the fact that you guys rush into danger)) relationship.


	32. Lucci in a Relationship with CP0 S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Oh my God I love your writing so much I would literally hire you to write for me everyday xD you take care of it like a professional, ahhh! I’m do glad I found you🤧 but enough of the sweet talk, I can really do that for days yet before we switch into ultimate sugary mode I would like to request something… Headcanons or a scenario (your choice) about Lucci in a relationship with a cp0 s/o? And if you could include if this man knows jealousy? 🤔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on November 21, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/635422675459784704/lucci-in-a-relationship-with-cp0-so)
> 
> Rob Lucci x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-binary)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff- Mentions of jealousy, pretty much it, brief mentions of murder (This is the CP9/CP0 we are talking about- you know the guys who were trained to practically have no emotions as they carry out government orders). Uh, Awkward transitions between 2nd and 3rd pov.
> 
> Words: 756

Sweet talking is how you kill a writer- I am deceased. Thank you for killing me in a nice way. Lmao seriously though- Thank you for your kind words. I am so happy you like my writing that way! As for the request- I focused on the headcanons but there is a small- tiny, baby, bonus scenario! Enjoy!

* * *

  * First things first- This must be stated, but the freaking pigeon Hattori has to adore Lucci’s partner otherwise they would not be together



  * That pigeon is glued to Lucci so you got to take it up with him lmao



  * Okay, getting serious- In order for Lucci to be in a serious relationship, he has to know his partner through CP0, so chances are he already knows them through CP9 as well



  * There needs to be a mutual understanding that he will sacrifice his life for his mission, so chances are his significant other is willing to do the same



  * So- While there is love in the air, they definitely put the World Government’s orders first



  * While on missions they both need to detach from their emotions- So when it comes to playing roles as civilians or you know taking lives as the ruthless World Government Secret Assassins they are- They can do it without a problem



  * They can pretend not to know each other without a problem



  * Since they work directly under the World Nobles too they show no emotion towards each other in the case that the World Nobles- You know act out how they do



  * Which brings up the jealousy issue- When it comes to missions Lucci does not get jealous at all. He understands what is at stake and that you may need to do whatever you have to do make sure a mission succeeds and as stated earlier- The feeling is mutual so there are no hard feelings during missions



  * However, when a mission is dealt with and you both can rest easy at your quarters (where the other members most likely reside too)



  * He can and will show jealousy if the other members take an interest in his partner and their mission



  * Only because he has not seen in so long or you actually give in and start to tell your mission in detail



  * He gets moody because you should have your attention on him



  * All of CP9/CP0 though are aware of your relationship with him and they do not really care- Jabra (I do not think he made to cp0? Either way) Loves to tease Lucci’s partner just because he knows it makes the man jealous



  * However- If Spandam takes interest in Lucci’s partner Lucci shows no hesitation in shutting that down- He does not care if Spandam is the “boss” he will pretty much bite off his head and the first warning definitely makes Spandam look the other way



  * He really does not like Spandam



  * Last thing on the jealousy trait with him- Since it is just among members that I think can make him jealous (and that means y’all are home) he will no doubt turn to n s f w methods to show his partner he is jealous and will mark what is his



**Bonus Scenario:**

That mission was too damn long. Years of being away from his partner- It would normally drive other people mad- Maybe even lose feelings for their partner but not Lucci. He just needed to see them and remind himself that they will always be here. That they are in this together.

CP9 is no more but he already received word that he and (Name) get to move on to CP0. The strongest intelligence organization among Cipher Pol. They already received word too- No doubt, now he just needs to see them for the first time in years.

The second he finds them in their shared room- His heart melts. It has been too long and now that he has them in his sights- He truly feels at home.

“Lucci? I already saw the report of what happened. How are you feeling?” Your caring voice is music to his ears.

He does not reply in words. He walks to you and immediately his arms go around you to bring you close to him. Your scent is like heaven to him and the way you fit in his arms- God he missed you. All the tension seems to leave his body and you wrap your arms around him.

You know how he feels. You feel it too. You missed him dearly and this moment you have usually happens whenever you both get off missions. You can finally feel vulnerable around each other. It does need to happen because even though you were trained to practically be killing machines- You are human, and you do need to feel this.

You both remain like that but you know that things will get rather… Heated later.


	33. Receiving a Hug from Their Crush (Killer, Kuzan, Lucci)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Hi my friend ! I hope all is well in your life ! can i please ask a little scenario for Rob Lucci, Kuzan and Killer who receive an unexpected hug from the person they secretly have a crush on ? how would they react ? make it as soft as possible and maybe a little nsfw if you want, thanks in advance 🤭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 4, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/636611147175493632/receiving-a-hug-from-their-crush)
> 
> Killer, Kuzan, Lucci x Reader (Gender Neutral/Nonbinary)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff- Suggestive thoughts, these characters are flustered. Uh, I know Killer is in the wano arc but I am not caught up to that so he may seem a little ooc since I am only using what I have seen from him in the Sabaody arc!
> 
> Words: 1673

Mhm- I could not really see them acting “inappropriately” in this scenario so I just had them have a few inappropriate thoughts. Since these characters come off aloof, I had to give the Reader a “soft” personality- I do hope that is alright! Besides that, this so fluffy and came out longer than expected- I hope you enjoy this hon! I hope all is well in your life too anon!

* * *

**Killer-**

Killer felt great- His captain must feel greater. They after all made it into the New World. They feel unstoppable which of course is a bad thing, but one that they will bask in until they meet their match.

For now, Killer wanted nothing more but to continue to feel the excitement the crew is feeling. Even more so- Seeing that smile on your face. It has been a while since you joined their crew per Kid’s request (more like demand but hey, Kid knows when he sees talent).

So, it took a while for him to figure you out- Especially since you seemed so… Kind. It is normal to be kind to friends and the crew but even to strangers you were, and it threw him off. Once he found out you had no ulterior motive, he realized… He actually liked this soft personality.

It was a nice contrast to the mostly hostile personality the crew has to strangers. Though- It gave them all the need to protect your naivety. They did not mind at all but after a while for Killer- He realized that he had a crush on you.

It was weird for him, but it made him seek you out more out of anyone else in the crew. It turned out to be the right move because you understand him. His rather silent approach to people. You understood that and did not press him to talk to you unless he wanted to every now and then- Even then you were happy to carry the conversation.

You even made his meals after finding out he preferred noodles because of his mask. You took it upon yourself to make them- And it warmed his heart.

Because of this crush- Killer has experienced many new feelings, some of them more heated than others. For example, whenever you talked to him and leaned in further than what he is normally used to- He could not help his mind wander to the warmth your body created and how it would feel against his.

He longed for it but of course, it is just a crush. He knows better. He does not try to pursue these feelings either- Not wanting to get emotions involved or danger the crew.

That is the idea until you do something that makes his brain have a short-circuit.

Just one day after making him some dinner separate from the crew- You place the bowl of pasta down in front of him and proceeded to hug him. That… Sent a shock through his whole body. It was totally unexpected. After knowing you for a long while he did not take you as the touchy type and now that you actually hugged him, no matter how brief it was, he realized- He enjoyed it.

He enjoys your touch, and his mind wanders more. Screw logic- You are worth pursuing and he vows to make his feelings known.

**Kuzan (Aokiji)-**

“Why must you bother the new recruits?” Sengoku questions.

Kuzan yawns, completely not interested in this conversation. He is here for one sole reason instead of biking around the world, and it is because of you- Not the new recruits you are currently training. He sure did not mean to make them cry- He just pointed out how their forms were not useful unlike you who tried to encourage them to use whatever forms they liked as long as they followed the rest of your training.

“I will be on my way soon enough,” Kuzan murmurs.

Sengoku sighs knowing this is not going to go anywhere and neither is Kuzan. This happens too far often and all because Kuzan took an interest in a fellow marine. Completely inappropriate in Sengkou’s mind as the boss, but he allows it as long as it does not interfere with their marine work.

“It is (Name), isn’t it? Fine- Go ahead. I will tell them they are free of their duties but only for the night. These recruits need their basic training fully finished by the end of the week,” He mumbles giving in.

Kuzan just smiles at this. This is how it usually goes when he comes back to the marine headquarters. He longs to just either train with you one-on-one or steals you away- Or his personal favorite, take over the training session in an attempt to impress you.

However, he is not in the mood today. He longs just for a nap with your presence and then he can be on his way. It is easiest for everyone to let Kuzan spend time with you in order for him to get his work done. It could not be even more obvious to everyone too that he has a crush on you and yet you are the most oblivious person on the planet apparently.

Even when Kuzan fully flirts with you- You do not react to it. Not that he minds- He rather much enjoys your naïve and calm demeanor. It is refreshing among all these other marines who seek justice in a terrifying manner.

With permission, Kuzan goes back to the training grounds where he had earlier ruined your recruits’ concentration. The grounds are completely empty, and he waits a few minutes- Getting impatient, for you to return here with the good news of being dismissed for today.

He hears your footsteps and goes to greet you when he feels arms wrap around his mid-section. He raises an eyebrow at your unusual happy attitude. Usually, when he ruins one of your training sessions like he did today you would be grumpy but instead, you are hugging him?

Not only that but it makes his usual cold atmosphere soften. You are hugging him and… It feels nice.

Though the way you are squeezing him… He knows it is supposed to be loving but he can’t help the instant dirty thoughts and wonders of how your warmth could mix with his.

You pull back too soon, and he frowns.

“Kuzan, you need to stop ruining my training sessions. If you want to see me that is all you have to say,” You still manage to say in the gentlest voice ever despite the stern look you give him.

For once he fights off his perverse thoughts and just says in more of a demand. “Hug me again.”

You do not question him. Instead, you give him that brilliant smile before sliding your arms around him again. Yeah…

He can nap later.

**Lucci Rob-**

*First let me say this headcanon for Rob, he would 100% be touch-starved so in this situation, he would come to be a bit obsessed with hugs from his crush. Continuing on-

Lucci could not get any more annoyed with today. It has been exhausting and all he has been doing is paperwork from his last mission with CP9. He can’t wait until they can finally move to CP0. Then he won’t be stuck at Cipher Pol’s headquarters. He will not need to be pestered by the other member’s annoying behavior.

“Lucci-“

He nearly snaps at the voice, until he feels something wrap around him from behind. A head leans against his back and he just freezes.

“What is this- What are you doing?” He questions.

He already knows it is you- Their newest and definitely strongest (in his opinion) member. Somehow you captured Cipher Pol’s attention with your strength, but it did not match your personality. None of these missions do and he hated your guts at first- He saw you as weak and saw you merely as a distraction until he witnessed your strength when you trained with Kaku then him.

Your personality- He wanted to originally crush it. To form it into what he was raised to be- Merciless. It turned out you were also merciless but in a way that your target knows you do not want to torture them but will if you have to.

He hated that kind of person working here but, in the end- It was exactly what attracted him to you. He fought it off for so long but your everlasting kindness and the strength you showed to him eventually made him bring down his barrier. He allowed you to talk to him and he would give short curt replies in return.

That was all it was until he realized you even brought an animalistic side to him (he wants to believe that it is due to his devil-fruit and not the fact that he is still human).

So, hugging him like this and right now? It sets his skin aflame. He would want nothing more than to just devour you in acts of pure passion (and he will say hate) as he forgets about his stress but of course he can’t. Your relationship is definitely not that far along, and this is just a silly little crush he has.

“Sorry- Did I scare you? You looked upset so I thought you needed a hug. Even though our professions make us hard with our emotions- I like to think we all need hugs now and then. We are still very human despite our job. Wouldn’t you agree?” You ask… Still holding him.

He hates that he loves your touch and that- It really does seem to make this terribly long day better. He hates it but he will admit it.

“I do agree… Do you hug the others?” Lucci questions.

You finally pull back so you can look at him. That adorning smile that paints your face makes his heart ache in the best way possible. Especially when you answer. “No- You are the first one I felt comfortable doing that to. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“No. I rather enjoyed it. I… Would appreciate it if you did it again in the future- However, I oppose you doing it to others,” He states.

You may have a too soft personality in his opinion, but you are not naïve. You definitely understood his possessive tones as you agree to it.


	34. Luffy with a S/O that Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Hi! I wanted to request Luffy with an s/o that leaves because they think he’ll be better off without her and they cross paths again at some point and they try to run away but Luffy catches them before they get the chance? Ignore it if you don’t want to do it. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 9, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/637079311964422144/luffy-with-a-so-that-leaves)
> 
> Luffy x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-binary)
> 
> Warnings: Slightly angsty feelings, fluff, a sliver of comedy, Reader self-doubts
> 
> Words: 1043

We stan Luffy here. The precious bean. Precious cinnamon roll. The pure sweetheart. I could not make him angry lmao but this is slighlty angsty for the Reader. Fdjalkfa Anyway, enjoy Lovely!

* * *

**Headcanons:**

  * Okay when Luffy first finds out his partner left the crew- He would ~~go through the stages of grief~~ be slightly heartbroken from the lack of trust and will probably throw a tantrum (as in he straight-up stress eats everything on the ship)



  * But chances are you had to do it this way because you know he would not let you leave otherwise (unless you had a really and I mean extremely good reason- Like your dream no longer aligns with the crew- He can be understanding when he wants to but if it is because you are doubting yourself- Oh boy you are in trouble)



  * So, he will take that into consideration and he just knows in his heart you will meet again



  * And he vows to have you return to his crew because while you may be his significant other, he is your captain, and he did not give you permission to leave



  * As for how he acts- He definitely does not look affected (after his stress eating)



  * Though he would originally tell someone to go get you



  * Zoro would do it and will get lost. Robin and Chopper will be the ones who track your last whereabouts before they lose you and eventually accept you left



**Scenario:**

You let out a little puff of air. A bit from frustration but more from knowing you were going to get caught. The marines have been relentless. This island has been one of the stricter ones you have ever seen, and it is like they disregard you leaving the Straw Hats. They only want your head so they can take down the bounty for good.

It is fine though- You seem fine and have managed well the past few months without them. Even though your heart aches whenever you remember them (which is almost constantly) or when you see their increasing bounty- You know it was for the best.

How could you possibly be selfish enough to stay with them? Ruin their reputation when they are all total badasses (yes, even the scaredy-cat trio). You wanted nothing more to see them succeed but… You were totally normal. You had no special power going on. You had no special way to help them reach their goals. You were just… You.

It was for the best you left. You managed to somehow convince yourself of this. That they are better off without you but it still does not stop the ache in your heart from growing. Or the way you feel the hot tears fall down your cheeks. They were your family and you left.

Surely, even if you were to cross paths again- They would not be happy to see you. They must hate you.

You did not even want to think of Luffy. But you do. Constantly.

That is the part that hurts the most- Leaving your loveable lover behind but it needed to be done. He is destined for greatness. He is going to be the King of Pirates so how can you dare call yourself his when he is going to be one of the greatest things the world has ever known?

Even now- As he is, he is so pure, too good- Just somehow you feared ruining his name. You dreamt of returning to him. It was a pure blissful nightmare. One that made you wake up with sorrow but excited to go to sleep the next night knowing you can dream of him.

So surely, just now as you walk quickly through the marketplace, at a brisk pace- You swear this is a nightmare. This has to be a dream as your eyes gaze upon a familiar hat a block away. You pinch yourself, a little too hard but enough to know that- Oh god, this is not a nightmare.

He is here on this island and about to see you.

You quickly dodge yourself into an alleyway- So thankful that you know your way around the island now but… If he is here there is only a little bit of time before this island is upon chaos as always. The marines here are relentless so surely- Luffy will know eventually that you are here.

Oh no. You need to leave and now.

You quickly go down the alleyway and turn to head back to the inn you are staying at only to let out a barely audible gasp (or was it a scream)? You are unsure what sound you made as you stare at a pouty face Luffy who now has his arm wrapped firmly around your waist.

The reason why you made that sound and suddenly feel intense fear is from the look on his face. It made you want to laugh because it is a look of disappointment (that would usually be given to whoever does not give him what he wants). You missed him dearly, but the fear is too much.

He is going to tell you how angry he is at you. How he can’t forgive you.

That is until he pushes that away with these simple words. “I knew it was you! (Name) why’d you run?! I missed you so much! You know I was really mad when you left but Robin told me you were feeling just like her! You are not allowed to leave your family like that again!”

It was only a few seconds, but he has already forgiven you. He knows you left because you thought it was for the better. He does not care. Now that he quite literally as you back in his arms he will not let go. The tears are almost immediate as you wrap your arms around him. The logic you tried to convince yourself- The reason you left the crew- Flying right out the window because it feels so good just to be back in their presence. To feel your lover’s and captain’s love and need for you.

You can feel the slight hurt and no matter how hard you think it is right to leave you just can’t do it again. You can’t force him to go through that pain and as he said. He won’t let you go just because you feel like you don’t deserve to be with them.


	35. Just Calm [Law x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: HII this is my first time doing something like this so im sorry if its awkward but ive had this idea for awhile now maybe a scenario where law found out that his s/o ate the same devil fruit as cora-san and she’s using it everytime the crew is getting a little to loud so law could focus more on his work or something like that thank youu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 12, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/637326594212495360/just-calm)
> 
> Trafalgar Law x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, slight angst- like a smidge, uh technical spoilers? I tried to be extremely vague about what happened to Corazon/Donquixote Rosinante
> 
> Words: 994

This was so cute! I got sad doing it so there is some angst but nothing too bad! Thank you so much for requesting and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Law just stares at the clipboard on his desk. He is supposed to be looking over some minor physical health of the crew but for some reason, he feels off. It has happened quite a few times over the past few months- But what is off is the quietness. He always shakes it off needing to get the work done but after the 20th time of just calm in the submarine, he finally thought about it and grew suspicious. His crew is never quiet.

Normally he would be grateful for this type of silence but right now it just nerves him. It just makes him stop and stare at the paperwork for a while. In the end, his curiosity grows more, and he has to stop trying to do his paperwork. So instead, a stroll through the submarine sounded nice. To see and investigate why his crew is so quiet. Maybe they really did finally grow some manners when he is trying to work on stuff for them?

However, the second he stepped out of his room, he realized something. It gives him chills.

“No way,” Law mutters as he steps back into his room only to feel completely shocked.

His room is the just calm part of the submarine but how and why? The second he steps out of his room he can hear his crew conversing, shouting, and messing around- No doubt the trio being his girlfriend, Penguin, and Sachi probably harassing his poor Bepo.

The other crewmembers usually do their own work or have a hand in the noise.

It does not make sense at all to him. He knows that feeling. He was in it before but there is no way. Who would possibly do it if it were true? Who has Cora’s fruit? He feels sick at the thought of remembering him but also- Relieved. If his deductions are true that means someone in his crew as the Calm Calm Fruit. Someone he trusts has it.

He is not one to necessarily believe in fate but- This is a very unique circumstance.

He wastes no time and heads to the source of the noise. Of course, it is indeed you holding onto Bepo while Sachi and Penguin are trying to pull you off. Upon seeing him, all four of you freeze. Not out of fear of disturbing him. No, all four of you seem to know what is going on and that confuses him.

“Who has the Devil Fruit?” He gets straight to the point.

Penguin and Sachi do not spare you. They are quick to point fingers, grab Bepo, and get the hell out of there. Law is genuinely surprised. He did not think you were a Devil Fruit User and you had been with them short of two years now. Though if truly do possess Cora’s fruit then that would explain a lot.

Such as how you are the best infiltrator he has ever heard of. He never witnessed it only testing your abilities based on if you get out of there unscathed and you do. But this? It makes sense now how you are able to stand your own when you do solo missions- How you rely on others when there are team missions but- How the hell did he not know you were a fellow Devil Fruit user?

You would think that is the most needed information he would need but you held it back from him. Now he feels just a tad hurt since you are partners.

Right now though- You look embarrassed. You rub the back of your neck and look everywhere else but him when you speak. “Sorry, you had to find out about my lame powers this way. I didn’t want anyone to know but Bepo caught me using them a few weeks back and they told me I should be wary when I use it here. I am so sorry. I could not stand the thought of being kicked out here. I assume you are going to break up with me now?” You ask your embarrassed tone slowly moving to despair.

What?

Law is even more confused as he asks, “You are embarrassed by your powers?”

“Well- yes and no. I love them- I ate the Calm Calm Fruit a few years ago and I fell in love with what I can do but others always put me down saying it is lame. When Bepo told Penguin and Sachi they told me to be wary- I thought it was because they thought you would think it is lame. Since it is not powerful or anything…” You murmur your hand finally falling to your side.

You look so… Dejected.

Law is quick to shut that down. “No- I only wish I knew so I could adjust what missions I give you for your safety… That and you already know about my past. About Cora-san, don’t you?”

“Yes. The man I owe a lot to because without him you wouldn’t be here,” You state confidently as you reach for his hand.

Law swears- Somehow Cora sent you to him. He knew you would be the perfect match. As idiotic and unrealistic as that sounds, it makes Law happy.

“That was his fruit,” Law murmurs.

It was a detail he never told you. Because he only remembered the man, not the power. But now if he told you sooner, he would have found out about your power too. This is mind-blowing to him. That and the way you even use your powers- It sounds like you only use them on solo missions and for him on the submarine.

“Oh- OH! I am so unworthy of his Devil Fruit. Oh my god, I understand. I am so sorry if I upset you by having it,” You begin to ramble.

Again, he shuts that down and just hugs you.

“No, (Name). You are more than worthy of having it. I am glad it is you.”


	36. Monster Trio Helping Reader from a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely self-indulgent and rushed since I just woke up from a nightmare. I now have a cup of lavender and chamomile tea so let’s hope I fall asleep into bliss. ~~I wrote this off pure adrenaline and exhaustion. I can feel the crash of everything now lmao~~ Uhh I hope this helps someone else besides me! Have fun reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 13, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/637378673794826240/monster-trio-helping-reader-from-a-nightmare)
> 
> Luffy, Sanji, Zoro x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: fluff, mentions of vague nightmares, relationships can be taken as platonic or romantic tbh- I wrote this in like ten minutes so grammar issues are there, and it may be incoherent but I will die with pride
> 
> Words: 685

**Monkey D. Luffy-**

  * So, you wake up from a nightmare-



  * Chances of Luffy actually being up to comfort you are very- extremely- low



  * You would either have to go to him for comfort or by some miracle he had his own nightmare about the food being gone and he went to go check on it



  * Either way, if you wake him up or he finds you in a completely terrified state- he understands



  * His goofy personality will still be there but depending on your level of fear he may tone it down for you



  * He will reassure you that you are safe- You are the ship surrounded by people who love you and they would do anything to protect you



  * After these words and making sure you feel safe, he will offer to stay the night with you because after all-



  * He is your captain and the future King of the Pirates!



  * There is no one better than him to protect you, especially from nightmares



  * He believes in this fully so somehow you have to, or you will at least go back to sleep feeling better after talking to the goofball



  * If nightmares become a reoccurring thing, he gets Chopper involved since he does not know what else to do



  * May offer to quite literally fight your nightmares for you



**Vinsmoke Sanji-**

  * Either Sanji seeks you out depending on if he is awake (I believe it is said to be sleeping from midnight to five in the morning) and can hear your whimpers from the scary things plaguing your unconscious mind



  * Or you go to wake him up to ask for any kind of tea that will calm you down and let you get back to sleep peacefully



  * Either way, he will be glad to hear you out if you want to talk



  * If not, he will make you something soothing and wait with you until you get sleepy again



  * He reassures you that it is completely normal to have nightmares- You are human after all and not even he and the others can fend off their own



  * Bottom line- You are not alone and he makes sure to stress that



  * He will not push you to speak or force his presence with you in order to make sure you feel safe



  * He lets you decide what you need while just letting you know he is there for you



  * If nightmares become a reoccurring thing he will also speak to Chopper but the two of them come up with a plan around either talking or medicine with herbal teas in hopes it will stop on their own



**Roronoa Zoro-**

  * Zoro seeking you out first are actually rather high



  * Since his sleeping schedule is somehow beyond fucked- He sleeps from 4-7 (I believe that is stated not sure)



  * But either way, if your unconscious mind genuinely thought you were in danger, Zoro somehow would feel that and be on alert



  * He wakes you up with no remorse and asks if you are okay



  * He allows you to gather your thoughts but after seeing that fear-stricken face on you he offers you two choices- Go back to sleep and he will watch over you or go drink with him then do the first option



  * Zoro is the more stubborn one for sure (after Luffy) since he won’t leave a crewmate in a distressed state of mind after witnessing the effect it had on you



  * He will not share any personal stories, but he does heavily hint that he gets nightmares too



  * There is no cure, but he knows that damn good company may help with the fear the nightmares bring



  * If your nightmares become a regular thing, he will advise you to speak to someone, but he also understands if you refuse



  * If watching over you while you sleep makes you feel better you bet he will make it his duty to do that until the nightmares stop which leads to-



  * You become napping buddies and no one wants to find out what happens if they wake you up since Zoro gains a sixth sense for that




	37. Fem S/O with Jolly Roger Tattoo [Law x Female Reader HC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Hiya ! I was wondering if I could request law with a fem s/o who gets his Jolly Roger tattooed on her hips ??? Could be sfw or nsfw totally up to you (^: thank you so much 💕💕💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 15, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/637635615151800320/fem-so-with-jolly-roger-tattoo)
> 
> Trafalgar Law x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, soft hours activated
> 
> Words: 322

Oh boy- Tattoos and Law got me feeling a sort of way (I could go on forever since I do believe that Law has a tattoo kink) but this is sfw since I am feeling soft lately lol but if you want n s f w in the future feel free to request again when requests reopen! I hope you enjoy and thank you for requesting!

* * *

  * If you have prior tattoos it may take him a hot second to realize unless you straight up point it out to him



  * Otherwise-



  * If you are a fresh clean canvas (That means no tattoos at all) and you suddenly get one on your hips- Not only that but HIS Jolly Roger



  * He will marry you then and there just for that commitment



  * He knows how much tattoos mean



  * The power they possess for being on your body forever



  * So, this man is feeling so many things (keeping it safe for work though as promised ladfjsakl)



  * But the main thing is pure love and loyalty to you



  * He wants to return it since this is a big action to him



  * And to Law- Actions speak louder than words



  * He makes sure that you take care of it in the healing stages so it will be absolute perfection, but the second it is healed, and he is able to touch it-



  * He can’t keep his hands off it



  * He loves to watch his tattooed hands caress that area of your hips



  * He also loves to watch his hands wander over your blank skin, but he always seems to go back to that spot



  * To be honest- The second he saw it he would probably straight up kiss you



  * Because again, actions speak louder than words



  * I do have a headcanon that Law likes to give himself tattoos so if that is the case and you wanted a tattoo



  * HE WOULD BE YOUR TATTOO ARTIST AND ONLY YOURS



  * Anyway- the second you get this huge commitment on your body; you can bet that he vows a million times over how he will protect you to the ends of the Earth



  * You are his woman and he will show you how much you mean to him for as long as he lives



  * ~~Would def get a tattoo of your face or name on himself aldjflaksdsa~~




	38. ASL’s Reaction to S/O’s Gen Z Personality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> senkuwu-chan requested: Hello, I saw your requests were open and decided to send one in! Can I request for ASL (seperately) whose s/o is a Gen z person? Ofc it’s in op universe but the reader is says stuff like “trauma adds ✨the spice✨ to the life” and would laugh and talk about all their harshest times like 😀✌🏼. The s/o basically has dark and sarcastic humour. How would ASL react to them being like that etc? I’m so sorry if this was confusing, it’s okay if you don’t do it!! Btw I hope you have a great day 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 17, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/637819000756256768/asls-reaction-to-sos-gen-z-personality)
> 
> Ace, Sabo, Luffy x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: Comedy, Fluff, I am tired so probably grammar issues
> 
> Words: 573

When I tell you- This request made me so happy because I can relate to it. I love this so much and sorry for taking forever to get to it! Thank you for requesting it and I hope you have a great day!

**Uh I know some people get really serious when it comes to years and who is what generation and stuff so let me say that this is mainly for Gen Z and is labeled as that (and obviously not everyone has the same personality type and humor) but I do get that millennials can be like this so yeah have fun reading!

* * *

**Portgas D. Ace-**

  * After a particularly harsh/stressful moment in your life Ace was there to witness you say



  * “If this day does not take me out of this world I will-“



  * The morbid words do not match your face and since it is the first time he has witnessed you like that he is just frozen



  * Ace’s initial reaction is “what the actual fuck”



  * He is genuinely concerned at first



  * Like should he go get a professional to help you? Are you okay? Then once you explain to him that you cope with life in your own humor, he will try to understand more



  * Though it is extremely difficult for him to not be concerned



  * Especially if this poor boy is having one of his own down days and you give him this kind of pep talk:



  * “Listen, child, you need to take care of yourself. You deserve happiness and I will always happily destroy my own if it means you can pursue your dreams because you deserve it”



  * He lowkey keeps Marco and Thatch in on your humor in case he decides out of nowhere that yeah- That is not normal



  * Overall, I feel like Ace would 100% understand this humor but because of how serious (in certain situations) and overprotective of his loved ones he is he needs to adjust to it



  * If you have the willpower you can get him to start having the humor too and team up with your morbid humor



  * Reader self-destructs themselves in order for her partner and friends to succeed in life



**Sabo-**

  * If you so much as say you will end yourself over something dramatic, he will be flabbergasted



  * For example, if you say, “Thank you universe- My time has finally come and I can be free of this cruel world” or if someone gets hurt in battle and you just stop to say, “Fucking same” or “God I wish that was me.”



  * Sabo is like “No baby! Is you good?!”



  * You know that SpongeBob meme? If not let me put it here:



  * Yeah, that is you and Sabo



  * And poor baby would not understand your dark humor and would be so genuinely concerned



  * You can try and get him used to it, but he will always awkward laugh and just keep an eye out for you



  * Overall- You would probably make Sabo the more protective partner as he tries to find a cure to your dark humor ldjfaklsda



**Monkey D. Luffy-**

  * The only thing I have for Luffy is that he is with you 100% and would laugh constantly



  * It does not matter if you are serious (because even in serious situations he laughs)



  * He would just laugh with you unless you quite literally spell it out that you would rather be six feet under the ground than deal with pirates and marines alfdjasl



  * HOWEVER- I do have one more point to make out- Since reader has a Gen Z personality, they would get Luffy to call Garp a boomer



  * YOU CAN PORTRAY YOUR HUMOR TO LUFFY AND HE WILL JUST ACCEPT IT



  * Much like Robin (who would literally be a millennial and encourage your humor since she relates)- Luffy is just like- Oh they are always like that or



  * “Aren’t they funny?”



  * All he cares about is that you are his partner, and he laughs at your jokes even if to others they are not funny and want you to get help




	39. Straw Hat Holiday Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol my mental health is doing terrible now that my whole family is ready for the holidays. They are here for a week. That means I will be trying to write like crazy to avoid them lol
> 
> Enjoy these holiday modern headcanons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 20, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/638058177783562241/straw-hat-holiday-headcanons)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, the smidgiest of angst with Brook (Forgive me if I miss anyone. I am not caught up and my mind is a bit haywire right now). Changed the word crew to gang since it is a modern setting
> 
> Words: 825

**Monkey D. Luffy-**

  * He is probably on winter break if he is in school or if he decided not to go to college than he is just an adventurer at home with the gang and of course-



  * HE IS THE ONE OPENING PRESENTS!



  * Luffy can’t hold back- He sees a gift and he assumes it is for him



  * You bet that the others had to rewrap the gifts not made for him or just give them to the person they are made for if they witnessed Luffy’s excitement



  * Also, of course, food



  * If there are no gifts around Luffy is eating the food made for everyone



  * F in chat- The gang is going to starve this holiday aldjfal



**Roronora Zoro-**

  * Sleeping and booze



  * He hangs out with Luffy a lot (Is either in college with Luffy or his fellow adventurer), so he is sleeping while Luffy wreaks havoc on this family holiday



  * He encourages Luffy to open the gifts until he realizes that some of his own gifts are in that pile



  * Then he fights off Luffy and someone goes hide the gifts so he can sleep and get tipsy for the holiday dinner



  * Definitely wears a turtleneck for the winter holidays



**Nami-**

  * She is the one who is stealing gifts for everyone (and when she is not, she is doing some shady business ripping off rich people to get their income)



  * Helps wrap them and keeps an eye on them



  * Will commit murder if Luffy touches another present again



  * “Where is Robin with that wine?”



  * These two gals get a bit drunk together and watch as the “kids” mess up everything they worked hard for



  * Nami is definitely the most stressed one in the gang about the family holidays



**Usopp-**

  * Has a famous toy and building business with Franky



  * He likes to help wrap the gifts!



  * Then when he is not doing that he is goofing off with Luffy and Chopper (maybe taking a sneak peek at the food)



  * Definitely talking to Brook and Franky about their business adventures and his new upcoming toyline



  * He begs Sanji to let him and the others make the desserts (probably cookies so nothing too chaotic happens)



**Sanji-**

  * Obviously, the cook for the gang (and a famous private chef when not making food for ~~Luffy~~ the gang)



  * He makes sure everything is perfect



  * Until Luffy shows up



  * Then he hides the stuff that is made for everyone- Makes back-ups of food in case Luffy sniffs out the main course



  * He is the second stressed out person during the holidays thanks to Luffy and whoever helps him eat before said dinner is called



**Chopper-**

  * Is a doctor or nurse that somehow got time off to be with the gang



  * UNLEASHES ALL OF HIS PROFESSIONALISM SO HE CAN HAVE FUN WITH LUFFY AND USOPP



  * He loves the cookies idea, opening the presents idea-



  * He loves everything as long as everyone is having fun



  * Definitely, the first one to pass out after having dinner



  * Luffy opens his presents because of this



**Nico Robin-**

  * Brings the wine



  * Brings the presents



  * Brings all the love



  * Don’t know how but Robin is the millionaire in the gang, and she likes to spoil the group without them knowing it



  * She is probably a best-selling author along as a famous archaeologist



  * She is the quiet one that watches all the chaos unfold with a smile on her face



  * (Lowkey gave Franky and Usopp a donation to help start their business)



  * She would be their holiday spirit



  * Drinks with Zoro, Nami, and Brook until everyone passes out after dinner and opening presents



  * Then she makes sure everyone is tucked-in and safe and sound for the night before she mysteriously disappears the next day



**Franky-**

  * Because of his business with Usopp, he thinks he is a professional and he looks the part-



  * But he still lets his dad personality have fun with the group!



  * He brought homemade gifts and lets Luffy open them so they can have fun



  * Tells stories of the business and how Usopp is the best business partner to have



  * (Suspects that Robin helped started up the business)



  * He slowly turned into the real dad he is and just had to sit down and relax after encouraging fun and chaos with the “kids”.



  * The second person to pass out for sure



**Brook-**

  * Is the oldest and probably needs to retire to be honest



  * Famous musician but he has a secret job no one knows about on the side



  * Brings his guitar to the family holiday



  * Brings the booze too



  * And his personality of course so he is lowkey flirting with Robin and Nami until Sanji cuts him off



  * Besides his jokes and stories, he is one of the quietest ones as he relishes in the family event



  * He takes in everything since he does not know how much longer he has, and he wants to live in the moment and celebrate with everyone as is




	40. Something Beautiful [Law x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Hi! I really really love your writing! It comforts me whenever I feel down. If you have the time and inspiration, could I please request a scenario or anything really, on how the Law x fem!reader relationship would start and develop. Thank you for your beautiful work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 21, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/638138085802115072/something-beautiful)
> 
> Trafalgar Law x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Just fluff (and a hint, a dash, the tiniest of angst)
> 
> Words: 932

FLDJA Thank you for being so sweet! This took ages to get to, but I finally did it and I love it! This was a super fun and cute request so thank you! I hope you enjoy it Lovely!

* * *

**We’re doing the bonus headcanons first:**

  * So I just want to address that Law is not the type to get into a relationship just for the fun of it (I mean I can definitely appreciate those ideas though *imagine shaky eye emoji here*



  * He would be thinking long term and be on the cautious side since he has to deal with Doflamingo



  * So, no matter what, he is extremely cautious and definitely is a huge emotional distance away when he does get in a relationship at first



  * Does multiple tests to see if his potential partner really will stay and support him because he has no time for any foolish short-term relationships that come with all those icky feelings



  * He wants someone to grow with him and be his rock when needed and with that said- Here is the scenario I came up with!



-

Law feels like it would be a huge sin to move right now. How could he when he has you, his loving girlfriend, laying on him? If he moved, he would no doubt have to readjust you- Risk waking you up after you stayed up all night helping him with his future plans- And he would much sooner jump in the ocean to drown than risk waking your sweet self up.

So instead, he lays there with you cuddling against him, and allows the feelings to arise for once. He supposes it has been a while since he last let them fully arise and smother his thoughts. The deep affection he holds for you is the main feeling he tries to suppress so he can stay logical but with you in a blissful sleep like this- He can’t suppress them.

He has to admire you.

After all the shit he put you through when you first started dating- Oh boy it takes him back and makes him appreciate you all the more.

-

When you first met it was at a tavern- Nothing too grand and you simply liked Bepo and struck a conversation with him- Totally ignoring Law in the process until of course marines surrounded the place. He got the firsthand experience to watch you move in combat and he was even impressed.

So, the logical thing was to see your view on the world and when he saw your face light up at the question- The way your answer was “trying to find your place and see the world” he knew a found a free and genuine spirit. He wasted no time to offer you a place in his crew and immediately he felt something beautiful happen when you agreed.

_He hated how his heart skipped a beat at your precious smile._

That was how you joined the crew. He guesses that is where it started- Him inviting you to be a part of his pirate family. You instantly clicked with the crew and again he hated how he can feel his cheeks flush whenever he saw you.

He knew he was attracted to you but there is no place for romance on the sea. He had no idea how long he can keep up with that reasoning. He pushed you away when you tried to get close. At one point he even made you cry- Just because he felt the doubts grow and he did want you to be his.

He can’t have one thing and the other- You as his girlfriend or you completely away from him. Especially when it messes up his logic. So, he kept pushing and it made you feel bad- He saw it, he cared, and he felt bad too, but he did not want to be close. He did not want to risk losing another personal relationship like Rosinate.

He pushed and nearly fucked it all up. You did not feel welcomed here anymore. The crew tried to tell you otherwise- They knew what was up, but you were ready to leave. You were going to go all because you knew your attraction to Law would ruin things more. He must have felt the way you looked at him and hated it. But that was not the case.

_He found out the attraction was mutual, and he nearly melted._

You brought all of this up one night- A night of true honesty before you were going to force yourself to leave and that was when he realized he could not let you go.

You were going to leave because you thought you were ruining the crew. You thought you were ruining him. He nearly fucked up everything by pushing you away but you were willing to sacrifice it all just so they would succeed with their lives as pirates.

It was then he realized he loved you more than he realized and that he was willing- He was more than willing- To see where things would go with you, especially after seeing you still love him despite whatever cruel tone and words he used at you in his vain attempts to push you away. He wanted something beautiful to happen between you two.

-

His fingers soothe over the top of your scalp and he can feel your body further relax against him. God- He loves you so much. With a bit of effort and the most care in the world, he gently moves his upper body so he can place his lips on the top of your head before laying down again.

The way you solely trust him- It always astounds him but makes him beyond happy that he can have something like this. Something beautiful.


	41. Confessions [Shanks, Whitebeard x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Hello! I am here to request one of your amazing writings. Scenario or headcanons, either one, as long as it’s easy for you. Characters: Whitebeard and Shanks ; they going to confess there love to s/o, but them realize that a other man are flirting whit her and they get a bit jealous, and without realizing it, they unwittingly confesses themself. Thank you very much if you do this, keep up the good work ❤!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on Decemeber 21, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/638153546615963648/confessions)
> 
> Shanks, Whitebeard x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, a tad of accidental jealousy, awkwardness, as stated in the rules Reader is always the character’s age unless stated otherwise but for Whitebeard’s part I imagine Reader is close to Marco’s age only because I have Marco as the trigger for Whitebeard so **age gap between reader and whitebeard**
> 
> Words: 1008

This was so cute! Thank you for requesting it! It is so hard to see them jealous on purpose (like actually possess the trait) but I can definitely get behind unintentional jealousy when they are so ready to confess. I hope you enjoy these scenarios, Lovely!

* * *

**Shanks-**

Pfft. Shanks does not get jealous. How dare Benn suggest he would. Why would he? He has you wrapped around his finger. He has you right where he wants to-

That is what he thinks. He knows it is far from the truth. That you just tolerate his flirting, but you also do flirt back, so he holds on hope! That and you must like him! Otherwise, why would you join his crew when you have nothing in it for you?

Okay- Maybe Shanks is a bit confused but he does know he is ready to confess to you. The gal of his dreams. He is ready. He can feel the blood pumping through his veins. God- Why is actually nervous? He never gets nervous!

Shanks is a natural Casanova.

He is a professional when dealing with women yet… As soon as his eyes land on your figure his heart stops.

The butterflies in his stomach feel like they are turning into a tornado. You are laughing that angelic laugh he loves so much and that you tend to dislike. His nerves are on fire but now his blood is not only pumping with adrenaline but boiling at the scene before him.

Why does Yasopp have his arm so casually wrapped around your shoulder?

And why are you leaning your head against him once your laughter starts to cease?

Oh hell no. This is not happening.

His charm is back in full but he knows he probably looks a tad deranged as he walks up to the both of you- Benn no doubt watching this scene somehow hiding among the shadows. That is why the little jerk brought up jealousy. He knew how comfortable you were being with Yasopp right now!

“Hey Cap’, what is wro-“ Shanks cuts you off by casually grabbing your hand.

Of course, with the utmost care in the world when doing so as he pulls you to him. Taking his hand off you he wraps his arm around your shoulder and says confidently (with that tinge of jealously laced in his voice that he somehow can’t hide).

“We are going on a date- SO Yasopp I hope you enjoyed holding her while you could because she is from now on my woman,” Shanks states.

You and Yasopp share a look before the two of you burst out in laughter. Shanks is utterly confused until you are quick to recompose yourself and smile at him.

“Yasopp was just telling me how you were going to confess to me soon and how you would do it! It was not exact, but it was pretty spot on! He meant no harm and I assure you, Shanks, I return your feelings in full,” You say your smile soft and god-

So perfect to him.

“I knew that!” Shanks says now laughing off that feeling he felt.

That started the rounds of laughter as Benn and Lucky Roux are quick to redo the scene of him walking up to you and wrapping his arm on you. Shanks can’t hide the blush or the pout as he looks away and you laugh again but this time in a soothing tone reassure him.

“We can go on that date anytime you want.”

**Whitebeard (Edward Newgate)-**

Whitebeard is always on the deck- Watching with careful eyes as his sons either mess around, train, or play cards. It is usually always fun to see how his children think however- Ever since his love interest has joined the crew, things have been slightly different.

Of course, (Name) always spends her time with either him or one of the commanders and he is no fool. He can tell that she returns his feelings, but he does want to make it official. He just does not know when, but it will be soon.

He frankly does not want to wait any longer than he has to. He is old and dying- Has been for the past few years but his health is worse since he does not listen to the nurses on the ship. So he wants to confess his love to (Name) and have it be official despite not knowing how much longer he has.

It will be worth it in the end because he has seen her own longing looks. How much she loves him.

That is the goal until one day- He feels something… Odd after seeing (Name) and Marco together. It was nothing weird too, Whitebeard just watches the two and notices how close they seem to be. Not emotionally but quite physically, they are touching shoulders.

He… Surprisingly hates how much of a good couple they could make. Even more so since they are around each other’s ages. A sharp crunchy sound stops all the chatter on the deck, and everyone stares at Whitebeard. He simply raises an eyebrow before he feels liquid run down his hand.

Ah- He just broke a beer bottle. Great.

Marco analyzes the situation and Whitebeard tries to keep his expression neutral-

“Pops- Are you glaring at Marco?” Ace questions as he and quite a few others notice that Whitebeard had been giving the favorite child the stink eye.

Oh- He feels his face relax immediately at the question. Ace and Thatch burst out in laughter as they look at you and Marco.

You both have smiles on your own faces and Whitebeard feels out of the loop. You make your way over to Whitebeard- To clean up his hand while Marco hums and speaks up.

“Pops- You do realize I would not go after your woman, right?”

Whitebeard replies, “The hell you talking about, brat?”

Your cheeks are red as Marco finally states what the whole crew knows about. “Pops, you are not really subtle with your looks. We know you have a thing for (Name) and she returns your feelings. You didn’t need to say anything.”

Whitebeard stares long and hard until he sighs. “Damn brats. If it was obvious you should have told me so I could have said something sooner.”


	42. Teach Being Comforting [Trans!Male Reader] Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: If it isn’t too much trouble, would you be alright with writing a scenario for Teach comforting his small, trans male s/o, as he struggles with feelings of inadequacy and wishing he was more manly? Thank you in advance, but I understand if you cannot write this. 💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published December 21, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/638156766325211136/teach-being-comforting)
> 
> Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard) x Trans!Male Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, self-doubt from reader, so like a hint of angst
> 
> Words: 319

This was such a cute request that I just had to do it! I switched it to headcanons and they may be on the short side though just because I am a little bit unconfident since I am a cis female and I would hate to get this wrong. Thank you for entrusting me with this request and I hope you like it Lovely!

On that note, I need to say BLACKBEARD WOULD BE THE MOST SUPPORTIVE PARTNER IN THIS SCENARIO!

* * *

  * First things first- If you are feeling unmanly, Teach would not put up with it



  * He would constantly affirm with you that you are the manliest and strongest person he knows and of course he is right if you are in his crew (I mean do you see how much trust and power he and his crew has?)



  * Speaking of trust, Teach trusts you fully with any mission that needs to get done and because he knows you struggle with feelings of inadequacy, he does tend to give you the harder missions just so you can prove to him (but more yourself) that you are more than capable than any other man in the crew



  * He will straight up fight (more like murder) anyone who says you are not man enough



  * He will go down proving you are



  * Also, I can’t stress this enough- It does not matter how small you are, Teach will be the small spoon on more occasions than one and this will boost both yours and his self-esteem



  * He will fight you for the position too lmao



  * He likes to feel vulnerable every once in a while, and since he has to be tough not because of his crew but because the marines and the world is watching his move, he can only rely on you, so you bet he is showing his full vulnerability around you and showing you there are more ways to be a man other than being big and tough



  * A bit off-topic but he knows you can fully take care of yourself, but he does watch out for you in battle



  * And much like Luffy with Zoro (you know the whole dragging around thing?) When Teach gets excited he will straight up pick you up so you can go exploring together



  * Anyway 10/10 he will not let you feel bad about yourself and will be your number 1 biggest supporter




	43. Female Straw Hat Reader Crushing Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff headcanons. A female Straw Hat Reader who has a big crush on (Marco, Law, and Zoro) and confesses to them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 24, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/638411971902980096/female-straw-hat-reader-crushing-headcanons)
> 
> Marco, Law, Zoro x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, Technical Spoilers but I am extremely vague.
> 
> Words: 986

**Ma** **rco the Phoenix -** ****

  * Chances are you met him at Marineford or when the crew split up you were sent to where his crew resided after Marineford



  * It felt like you two had clicked immediately



  * It may have been obvious that you liked him, but you sure hoped not



  * You wanted to confess on your own terms and in the right way



  * But- During your time with the Whitebeard Pirates you could not tell if he even liked you back or if he felt obligated to feel protective over you just because your captain and his nakama were brothers



  * Nonetheless, you decided to give it a chance



  * One day- You invited Marco out for a little dinner picnic



  * That way you can eat and have everything set up for a little romance and away from his hectic family that would no doubt out you before you can utter your feelings to him



  * Though- When he actually accepts your invitation you can feel the nerves inside you ignite



  * Oh god you are so nervous



  * Yet somehow you manage to come across perfectly fine or so you think



  * Marco notices the way your cheeks seem hot and your fingers are shaky from nervousness- He knows where this is headed, and he is happy



  * If you are too nervous, he will lighten the load and actually confess to you first- If not he will be happy to hear from you at your own pace



  * He does return your feelings



  * HOWEVER, he does not want to become official yet



  * Marco is still grieving so he needs time to make peace with who he has lost and since you both are in different crews; he definitely does not want to make things official since anything can happen to the both of you



  * If you still feel the same way about him after you meet your goal in Luffy’s crew or your pirate adventure is done, and you want to join him then he will love to make it official



**Trafalgar Law-**

  * Oh boy- You probably have an instant visual crush on him when you meet in Sabaody



  * Then when he tags along with your crew after Punk Hazard your visual crush turns emotional



  * It is the same way with him- But he does not show it, he keeps his distance



  * So, you definitely have to be the one to tell him first because he does not want to risk ruining his alliance with Straw Hat over a girl



  * Since you need to be the bolder one you can invite him into town away from the crew for a smooth confession or better yet- Invite him to a small dance since the crew is always looking for some kind of reason to throw a party



  * A chaotic confession



  * It will not be as smooth but it will be just as effective



  * You invite him to dance while the crew is in their all-time high, running off of adrenaline, sugar rushes, alcohol rushes, and music



  * While they are occupied you ask Law for a dance



  * He can’t refuse since you look so dang pretty to him that and the crew will stop whatever they are doing and take his place in a heartbeat if they have to (They know it gets on his nerves, so he acts fast)



  * It will be you pretty much dancing while he stands there awkwardly until someone Brook plays a slow song for you guys



  * Then you can take his hand and guide him to a slow dance until he decides to take the lead



  * You need to use this time to confess then and there and- He of course returns your feelings after realizing how much he truly does care for you



  * Much like Marco, he would want to hold off on any official relationships at least until he finishes his business with Doflamingo



  * Then you guys can be official!



  * With Luffy’s permission (we all know Luffy would not let you leave though unless that is what you really wanted) Law will whisk you away to his own crew



**Roronoa Zoro-**

  * You do not know when you started to feel an attraction for him but once you realize you like him and a lot- It is quite too late to think logical



  * He can be dense, so you need to be straightforward with your feelings



  * I think you can pretty much confess anytime since you both are in the same crew, but it can go three ways:



  * 1\. He either does not want to get in a relationship because he does not really feel that way towards people and is only focused on his dream



  * 2\. Or he does not want to get into any messy feelings with a fellow crew member in the case that things go bad



  * 3\. But the best-case scenario is he fully accepts your feelings because he knows how strong and capable you are- It also really depends on your personality



  * But when you do confess, you do so with care and preparation



  * You know he loves sake so you have a special one set out for him



  * And you do so in the crow’s nest so the both of you can be on guard together or you can leave if he rejects you but make it easy for him so he can stay



  * Zoro can feel how nervous you are but he does not rush you at all



  * He takes your confession serious and he even feels a bit embarrassed (not ashamed more like he is surprised) that you like him that much that you did all of that for him



  * And because you guys are in the same crew and he likes you back, he returns your feelings at full



  * Though he has you tell the others you are official because he does not think it should be the others’ business, but he does realize it needs to be announced




	44. Holiday Dinner Headcanons [Law, Zoro x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bas requested: Hello :3 May I request fluffy headcanons (or scenarios, whatever suits you better) for Law and Zoro (seperately) being invited by their fem s/o’s parents for a holiday dinner, in modern!AU? It’s the first time the boys interact with s/o’s family, so they want to make more or less good impression. The problem is s/o comes from a different country and the traditional dishes served on the dinner are well, simply disgusting for poor boys. Thank you! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 24, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/638428854292250624/holiday-dinner-headcanons)
> 
> Law, Zoro x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Modern au! Pure fluff, Comedy
> 
> Words: 997

Ahh Bas, this was just a delight to write! I had so much fun thinking about how they would react in this kind of scenario ahhh It may be a tad chaotic from how excited I was, but I hope you still enjoy these Hon! Thank you for requesting it!

* * *

**Trafalgar Law-**

  * Okay- This is an extremely important day for Law. He is meeting your parents for the first time- The people that brought his beautiful woman into this world and he needs everything to go as smooth as possible



  * Usually, I would say he would not care as much but since it is the modern au- He would totally care but that will change depending on how your parents treat you- He will not let them be terrible to you



  * Anyway, the goal for Law, in this case, is to make a decent impression and to be honest, Law would be really nervous, but he does not express it until you both go home



  * You can probably tell he is stressed out beyond belief before you leave to your parent’s house with his fingers fidgeting occasionally, and his short replies but you find it endearing that he cares about you that much that he is feeling stressed about this



  * That means he cares and him wanting to meet your parents is his proof that he cares about you so much



  * He totally brings a gift that he says he just found when in reality he took ages to find a perfect practical gift- Your parents love it and that is all that matters



  * When he actually meets them, he finds the qualities you share with them immediately and it makes him feel better



  * Especially if they are really kind and want him to feel at home this holiday



  * He helps with any preparations necessary and if you have siblings- He takes the effort in getting to know them too



  * All goes perfectly well- Too well in fact



  * The second the food is done, and dinner is going to be served- That is when he realizes something



  * The food does not look appetizing



  * FDSALK IT WORSENS IF THERE IS BREAD IN ANY OF THE DISHES



  * But then he remembers that you even warned him- Gave him a huge heads-up



  * This man will not let you down. He will eat whatever they present to him and however- It does not matter how disgusting he thinks the food is. It was made with love and full of tradition, so he puts this at the top of his list of things he has to do to win them over



  * I feel like he would definitely get used to the foods as holidays go by and he may even enjoy them (as long as it is not food with bread in it)



  * But 10/10 would try to please you and your parents even if he is acting like he does not care (and really tries to sell that idea) he really does care and just wants to make the best impression for your parents



**Roronoa Zoro-**

  * Zoro is sort of the opposite of Law. He knows how important this day is, what it means to you, and he will try to make a good impression, but he is not the type to grovel at your parent’s feet if that is what they expect



  * The gift he brings is of course- Alcohol, and he is also the one to open it first aldjfals



  * He is not that thrilled to meet your parents since he knows he tends to be a bit too blunt, but he is also pretty outgoing and happy that you trust him enough to let him meet your parents



  * All is well but since Zoro feels out of his element he does tend to stick to your side and not help (unless your parents are on the older side then he will help like crazy)



  * As it gets closer to dinner- Something nudges him in the back of his brain. He swore you told him something but for the life of him, he can’t remember…



  * Until the dishes are out on the table and he remembers and feels slightly guilty



  * You warned him that the food may not be what he is used to and… Frankly, he thinks there is no way he can eat that- Of course, he is going to try but he can’t promise anything



  * Again, he is pretty blunt and forgets he is here to make a decent impression



  * So of course, he can’t hide his facial expressions or the tiny noises of dislike when he eats some of the food and it is a dead giveaway, he does not like it, but your parents hold in their amusement



  * He is after all indulging them for you



  * Just tell him what is healthy in the dishes and how he can benefit from eating it and he will not complain again and may even help himself to seconds if allowed



  * If there are no healthy benefits you may need to buy him food to make up for this dinner later



  * Either way, he does try his best and he would feel bad if his impression turned out to be bad-



  * Just have him get into a drinking contest with one of your parents or older siblings and he will also forget about the taste since his head will be slightly intoxicated



  * Overall Zoro tries his best but he is the one to fail in making a good impression most likely from being too blunt with the traditional foods



  * He will 100% make up for it at a different holiday and make it a personal challenge



*I feel like I made Law sound a bit too nice lol but do not get me wrong- Both males want to be on the good side of your parent’s opinion but in the end, if they simply aren’t and they gave it their all, they will not care because it is your parent’s loss. They just care about how you feel in the end (and may apologize for not liking the food fjlkadj)

As time goes on with being with you though I feel like they would take the initiative to learn a few basic traditional dishes just for you


	45. Holiday Magic [Katakuri x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mochidoll57 requested: Okay! Since you’re obviously itching to write some holiday content, your girl, Kata hoe Delly is here to help you scratch that itch! So let’s say that Kata and his fem!S/O are spending a fluffy holiday night in the balcony stargazing/watching fireworks whatever. Let me know if that’s too vague and you need more details! It can be either HCs or a scenario whatever you feel comfortable with! Good luck and Happy Holiday season, sweetie 🙏🏻🤍🤍🤍🤍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 25, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/638510989657178112/holiday-magic)
> 
> Charlotte Katakuri x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, **spice/n s f w content in the one-shot** \- it goes from a heavy make out to Kata heavily making out with lower parts if you catch my drift- In other words oral sex
> 
> *Like last time since this bro is so tall imagine his partner is the same height, he’s hunching down, or they are on a ladder or something lol
> 
> Words: 1306

~~THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SCENARIO BUT I WENT OVERBOARD SO IT’S A ONE-SHOT JDLAKJFASL~~

Doll! Thank you so much for requesting! I love how you make me thirst for Kata lmfao. I hope you enjoy the sweet tooth-rotting fluff and the sinning thirst I have in store for you!

* * *

**Bonus headcanons are first today mhm:**

  * Katakuri has been waiting to celebrate your first holiday together with you



  * With the help of his siblings, he has got the perfect plan going



  * It includes making sure the holiday day is free for him and you



  * He refuses to work or let you work since it is your first holiday together



  * He wants you all to himself and he will make sure he gets it



  * SO that is what his siblings help with- They do his job and make sure that Big Mom is content and will have no need to call for Katakuri



  * They even have the fireworks ready (not per Katakuri’s request but because they really like fireworks fjasldkfa)



**One Shot:**

You sigh happily as you wait for Katakuri to return with your tea. He has just been so loving today- More than usual and it makes you feel like this is such a fairy tale romance. It makes you happy and you never want it to end. Not only that but your first holiday together as a couple?

It is absolute bliss at how caring Katakuri is when it comes to you.

You look up at the darkening sky and smile. You feel so giddy. Being out on the balcony also like a dream. The house you share is close enough to the family where you can hear the excited screams of the younger siblings every now and then but far enough to where it is just… Peaceful.

“Here you go,” Katakuri’s voice pulls you out of your thoughts.

He sits down beside you on the cozy bench. You can feel his body heat through the blanket on you and it fills you with joy. This is really it. You can feel the love from him and how much he wanted this day to be for the two of you. He got his wish and honestly?

It feels like holiday magic.

You lean against him and he immediately wraps his arm around you- Keeping careful of the mug in your hands.

The stars in the sky shine brilliantly- And as cliché as it sounds, not as brilliantly as Katakuri’s love for you.

You both sit there for a while, enjoying each other’s company as you sip on your tea until eventually, your mug is empty. You hand Katakuri the mug and he quickly gets up to take it inside. You hear him place it on the nearest dresser in your shared room before he returns to you and you cuddle more into him.

It is all loving until he does a totally normal gesture that usually brings you comfort. He places his hand on your thigh and his thumb starts to rub gentle circles. It usually would not bother you but now- It sends signals to your core. You feel the need for him arise and greatly so of course, you are blunt with what you want.

“Do you want to make out?” You ask breaking the silence.

Katakuri’s hand freezes on your thigh and he is oddly quiet. You know he is just flustered. Only you get that privilege to do that. He finally squeezes your thigh and gives a nod of his head to answer your question.

You know the drill. You always need to make the first move. He has the fear of hurting you, so you have to ease him into the passion before he is confident enough to take the lead. You waste no time feeling the need to push your lips against his. To share his breath.

You quickly sit up straight, and he tilts his head no doubt wanting to drink in your love too.

He leans down for you and you are able to put your lips against his in a sweet graze. He always flinches at the first touch of your lips against his teeth- The fear there but the trust you both have for each other more overpowering. He opens his lips allowing you the control. 

One of your hands cups his face, your fingertips dancing gently along with his scars and you feel brave. You feel love. You push the tip of your tongue into his mouth to meet his. He is always hesitant but the second he pushes back against your tongue is when he gains confidence. He sucks gently on your tongue making your cheeks feel hotter than they already are before it turns into a full out exploration between you both.

Each wanting to taste the other’s mouths, devour each other’s saliva as your tongues dance against each other. It is always a hot, wet, and heavy mess but for the first time, he pulls back. The look in his eyes makes your thighs clench together and he smiles.

Katakuri voices his love for you before he gets off the bench. You are puzzled until he gets on his knees in front of you. His hands already working on your pants to pull them down with the most care. You can’t recall a time where he has gone down on you before so this- This is new territory for you.

You help him take off your panties but the second they are off things feel more… Intimate. This is a new level of intimacy. You trust him fully and he knows this. His hands slide from your ankles all the way up to your thighs, parting them. His breath is so hot against your lower lips.

He stays there for a moment, watching you. He states his love for you again.

“You are beautiful,” He murmurs.

Finally, he lets his tongue slide painfully slow across your lips. The night air no longer feels cold. Your breath hitches when his tongue finds your clit and that beautiful noise he loves comes barreling out of you.

He does not hold back after that. He pulls you as close as you can possibly be to him- Your thighs now on his shoulders as he goes to town on you, his tongue not leaving anything untouched- Your juices no doubt covering his lower face as he works his tongue inside out of you now. It is unlike anything you ever felt before and the emotion of love and lust piled onto it? You are on cloud nine.

You are so so so close to climaxing. Just as you are ready to warn him- The knot inside of you tightens as you hear a booming sound. The night sky is now filled with beautiful colors as the fireworks show you were supposed to watch together starts. It lights up his face beautiful as he eats you out and oh god-

You come. Your mind goes absolutely blank as Katakuri’s gentle mouth continues- Sucking the life out of you it feels like. When your moans subside and you are just a hot breathing mess- That is when he stops.

He pulls back and admires you in your afterglow, the fireworks no doubt making this scene a lot more special and romantic. He can’t see the fireworks with his back turned against them, but he can see them perfectly in your eyes, and god- He does not want this night to end.

This holiday magic that somehow makes this day even more special- Your first holiday together. It is that magic that seems to imprint itself on your gorgeous heated up face. He kisses you on your inner thighs before slowly making his way up- Moving the only clothing you have on left- His shirt you wore and revealing your bosom as he leaves kisses all over them before finally making it back to your mouth. You taste yourself on him and he pulls back- That lovestruck look on his face. The fire in your belly is back and-

Oh boy. You are in for a much longer night.


	46. It Exists? [Zoro x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> redhairedace requested: Hi hi! I noticed your requests are opened right now and I was wondering if I could have a scenario with Zoro where it’s a love at first sight thing ( ´ ▽ ` ) It can be either when she joins the crew or they meet in another matter this can be up to you ! But like I totally can see him not believing in love at first sight (or Just doesn’t think about this stuff generally) and then just gets flustered around this one person and he just is like “??!”. Can it be a female!reader if that’s ok with you? Anyways thanks so much ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 31, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/639042385352982528/it-exists)
> 
> Roronoa Zoro x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Slight comedy, Fluff- Zoro is in denial for a hot second. It is on the shorter side just because he really would be the type to be like “wtf is going on” and then go “Oh… I can deny it for a bit longer” lfdklfas
> 
> Words: 405

Hello Hon! I hope you are feeling better after your break but remember to not overwork yourself! As for the request, it was such a cute concept. Thank you for requesting it!

* * *

“Did you hear yet, Zoro?!” Usopp questions the tired swordsman.

Zoro grunts and raises an eyebrow as Usopp hurries to tell him the news he obviously did not hear yet.

“Luffy has his eyes on a potential crewmate! He is bringing them over now since they are hesitant on joining. Knowing Luffy though, they are going to join anyway but might as well give them a heads up, right?” Usopp says with a laugh.

A new crewmate? Zoro is still confused since he does not see Luffy so easily… Scratch that, despite Luffy’s pickiness Zoro forgot that Luffy likes to extend the invitation to his crew to a lot of people. Hopefully, whoever he did it for this time- Is actually worthy of being a Straw Hat.

Usopp goes to tell anyone else who has not heard this news- He is pretty excited so that gives Zoro some hope.

The wait nearly makes him take a nap again but the second he hears his loud captain- His interest is up. He hears another voice but can’t hear them all too well. He comes down from the Crow’s nest and hears his captain shout for him.

Turning around- He goes to greet them only to freeze in place. His eyes are frozen on the new recruit and he is just stunned. This… Woman is… He can’t place the word. He can’t really understand what is going on but he just knows that he already accepts her fully into the crew.

His stare must make her feel uncomfortable though because she looks flustered. He quickly looks away- Feeling his cheeks heat up but he can’t help it… His gaze returns to her and-

“Oh shit. It exists?” He mumbles so low only he heard it.

He realized what this is. There is no way it is possible though. Love, at first sight, is stupid because it does not exist. That has always been his thinking- He did not believe in it and he felt small pity for those who did…

Until now.

His face is warmer, and he despises how much he already wants to protect this woman- And not just because she is one but because he really is attracted to her- It is a first for him.

“Hello, I am (Name). Pleased to meet you,” She says, and god-

The second he heard her voice he realized he really is in some deep shit now.


	47. Monster Trio: Crush Hugs Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: I’ve read some of your stuff and it’s all been really wholesome and heartwarming so far. (I usually tend to stay away from anything too nsfw) I was hoping you could write a couple of headcanons for the monster trio with a fem reader who they’re crushing on who hugs them, pushing there face into her chest. If you find this strange or anything then please feel free to ignore it. But if you do decide to write it, I’d like something thats sfw but still has a bit of spice to it if that makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on December 31, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/639046913320255488/monster-trio-crush-hugs-them)
> 
> Luffy, Sanji, Zoro x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, comedy, a sliver of spice/n s f w- It is Zoro and Sanji’s thinking, Luffy has no bad thoughts faldjsalkf
> 
> Words: 353

Aslkfda That made perfect sense but hopefully I wrote it decently. It had the calling for the right amount of humor and hint of spice lfajdal I hope you enjoy these Lovely!

* * *

**Monkey D. Luffy-**

  * As always, Luffy is a little cinnamon roll- and he does know he likes you so when you hug him


  * He is so incredibly happy


  * It does not matter that his face is squished up against your chest


  * Why would it matter?


  * You are hugging him and that is what matters!


  * Though- Sanji may be jealous and be cursing up a storm no one else really cares since Luffy seems pretty happy


  * FJLSADKFAS THOUGH A WARNING- IF YOU DO CONTINUE TO HUG LUFFY LIKE THIS HE MAY HAVE THE GALL ONE DAY TO JUST STRAIGHT UP TOUCH THEM


  * “Oh- They are so squishy.”


  * And that is how you accidentally got your captain murdered by not only Sanji but Nami who received second-hand embarrassment dljflsda



**Vinsmoke Sanji-**

  * Died


  * That is it


  * That is the whole headcanon for Sanji


  * He died the second he felt his face touch your soft covered melons


  * And there is nothing you can do to bring him back


  * Afldjalka HE WILL STRAIGHT UP GO TO CLOUD NINE AND BE STUCK IN A DAZE JUST WHISPERING “I touched them”


  * Then after his act he will realize you voluntarily hugged him and then he dies again from happiness



**Roronoa Zoro-**

  * Homeboy gets so flustered


  * Like his crush- Someone he sees potential in not only hugged him- But blessed him enough to let his face touch your chest


  * He is not one to usually have thoughts like this (We all know that is a lie. He gets flustered and embarrassed when Nami or Robin suggest something if I am remembering correctly adklfjalks)


  * He will get so embarrassed, nervous, and excited that he either reacts with pushing you away or just freezes as you try to suffocate him


  * He lowkey would not be upset if that is how he goes out


  * He either will not talk to you after this for quite a while as he tries to make his face stop overheating or he will just tell everyone to shut up if they point it out (But won’t yell at you)


  * He may be looking forward to your next hug




	48. UPDATE: 2021 Writings is up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blog PSA/ End of this year's requests.

Hello! So as you guys know this "book" is to back-up writings from my blog.

Well I just wanted to let you all know that my requests are officially open again but you need to request through my tumblr ask box. That- And I have a blog psa. I will be rather slow when responding to One Piece requests.

I will be making a "sequel" to this book for this next year and it will serve as backing up my writings yet again so be on the lookout for that in the next few days!

I hope everyone has a beautiful start to this next year!!

* * *

Update: The 2021 Writings is up!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to show support/encouragement for my writing I heavily appreciate any feedback such as: Kudos, comments- Whether they are short/long- About what you thought, constructive criticism, and even <3/hearts emojis in the comments as extra kudos.
> 
> I try to reply to comments when I can but sometimes I just do not have the time/energy to do so. Just know I really do appreciate your comments!
> 
>  **January 8, 2021 Author's note** : I forgot to update y'all but there is a part 2 in this series that is the continuation of these One Piece Writings! I look forward to seeing you there!


End file.
